The Real Life
by pulling-the-puzzles-apart
Summary: AU Blaine and Kurt meet as contestants on a reality TV show like Big Brother for college students in New York. With cameras on them 24/7, privacy hard to find, will they find love?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: This is a fill from a prompt on the GKM for istytehcrawk on tumblr and based on this gif set: tumblr post 41629988582.

Constant flashing lights. People waving. Strangers shouting. Then it was all over and Kurt found himself in a long corridor, brightly coloured and leading to a big white door. Was this supposed to be someone's strange idea of the pearly gates to heaven? He looked up at the large camera at the top before he pushed the heavy door that would be baring his exit for the next two months. He knew every camera would now be directly linked to some mysterious editor's room and every shot or video footage could be shown in every television in America. He was intrigued by the whole concept but as he entered the completely empty room to await the other reality show contestants, he wondered why he had decided this was a good idea.

* * *

Blaine hugged his parents and friends that had gathered at the studio before he faced the crowd that surrounded the house where he was to be incarcerated. It was strangely quiet in the studio and he mentally prepared himself to go outside and face the crowd of strangers. He had no idea who he was to meet in the house, just another eleven contestants, all from New York, all in college. It was some kind of experiment to see how young people of a certain generation and intellect would interact with each other. It was designed, Blaine assumed, to test all notions of morality and community, to see exactly how far someone would go to blend in with a crowd of strangers. He looked at his mum and dad one last time as they stood proudly by the door, and he turned to face the noise.

It almost knocked him sideways - the lights of the camera, the shouts and yells of the crowd, paparazzi and television crew determined to see how he was affected by his first taste of fame. He blinked and tried to walk confidently across the tarmac to the path that led to the house. He turned around to face the crowd again, gave a strong wave and a shaky smile and pushed the door open to reveal the long white corridor. He wheeled his suitcase along and looked up at one of the cameras that would track and record his every movement, his every mistake and smiled. This would require great acting skills but he was sure he could rise to the challenge.

He opened the big white door to find a guy with chestnut hair coiffed to perfection with the tightest pairs of jeans he had ever seen on a man. The guy smiled shyly, his blue eyes shining in the glare of the lights in the room and walked over to Blaine with his hand outstretched.

"Hi, I'm Kurt," he said and he indicated the girl next to him, "And this is Faye?" The girl next to him nodded shyly. She was petite with curly dark blonde hair, her blue eyes twinkled and already she was blushing and looking nervous.

"Hi, I'm Blaine. Are you the only people here yet?"

"There's Michael in the bedroom, he's already been checking out the place," Kurt said, "I think he wants to ensure he has the best bed." He looked as if he was already unimpressed by Michael and Blaine laughed.

Blaine only had time to have a quick look around before the next contestant was arriving.

A girl entered this time in the shortest skirt, with tanned legs to die for, her hair perfectly styled to match her confident pout. She immediately introduced herself as Nicola and began to scout her surroundings, inspecting the kitchen cupboards and the bedroom. She clearly believed she would be in charge and Kurt decided he would probably need to show her that was going to be far from the truth.

"This should be interesting," she finished, "I hope they don't expect us to live on this meagre supply of foods."

Next in was a girl with spiky pink hair and a nose ring, which earned quite the bitch stare from Nicola, already sensing that her territory would be put into question.

"Hi I'm El," she said as she entered, putting her suitcase next to the others and shaking hands with everyone present. She gave the widest grin and with her eyes twinkling she started to explain what it felt like to enter the house knowing she wasn't to escape for two months. She seemed highly intelligent and Kurt was already anticipating interesting conversations.

"El? What's that short for then?" Nicola asked suspiciously.

"Elspeth," she whispered.

"Nice," Nicola scoffed and Kurt could feel the hairs on his neck bristle at her bitchy comment. Blaine looked at the both of them and knew whose side he would be on, should this turn nasty. Nicola was going to be hard work.

Another girl came in and introduced herself as Heidi, blonde, slightly plump but seemed nice and homely. Followed by a guy called Bradley who immediately knocked the girls off their feet – short blonde hair, tanned skin and a toned body, made Blaine's mouth open slightly in awe and Kurt made a mental note. Blaine was gay too.

Ian followed Bradley. He was a few years older, clearly a mature college student and the father figure of the group. Anisa came in next an international student that everyone assumed was from somewhere in Asia with her honey coloured skin and dark eyes but as soon as she spoke revealed her Scottish roots. She was born and raised near Edinburgh. Claire followed Anisa shortly after and seemed nice and organised. She discussed her plans to order food based on everyone's choices and to organise the chores so it would be fair. Ed was the last one to arrive, clearly studious and serious and he soon announced he was studying politics. He looked like he was eyeing up the others to determine their political affiliations.

Kurt watched everyone enter, sometimes horrified, at other times glad for certain people. He wondered how everyone was going to gel together but he knew the television show was designed for the opposite to happen. He was so used to his routine he was worried about how he would manage with everyone determined to voice their opinion and to get their way but he already knew who he might befriend and who would be an ally.

The competition prize was a good amount of money but he knew the chances of him winning were slim. He had mainly applied for the challenge, determined to get used to different groups of people, to stretch himself to go beyond his comfort zone. He knew throughout high school it had seemed obvious to those around him that he was gay. His clothing choices, his voice, his hobbies – everyone assumed they knew what he was like, which irked a little if he was honest. He was wondering if he would need to say something, whether anyone would have an issue but as he looked to Blaine who was sitting quietly on the sofa, clearly observing his surroundings, he thought he might have an ally after all.

* * *

Blaine noticed Kurt looking his way after a while and smiled warmly. While everyone was looking around their new home, already checking out where they would be sleeping, Kurt seemed to be still, perhaps coming to terms with what he had in store for the following eight weeks. Blaine looked at him carefully, hoping he was gay, like him. He wasn't really worried about how it would be taken by the general public. He was sure though that the fear of public opinion would only grow in the next few weeks as they remained inside, unaware of what people thought on the outside.

Kurt smiled in return when he saw Blaine's gaze alight on him and he indicated the big bedroom where everyone was making their choices loudly. Blaine got up from the sofa and smiled as if indulging children and Kurt instantly relaxed. They wandered into the big bedroom with twelve beds, some singles, others doubles – the production company's ploy to encourage romance. Most of the contestants had decided which was to be their bed, the only two left were nearest the door, one single, one double, which were next to each other.

"You take the double," Kurt said politely to Blaine, "I don't mind the single." And to show him he meant it, he placed his scarf on it and sat down.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked, "I really don't mind."

Kurt just smiled and leant back on the wall by his bed.

"So what's for dinner?" Michael asked after everyone had placed themselves in beds.

"I think maybe we should find out if they intend to provide something decent, otherwise I might have to complain," Nicola said, already striding to the living area. She looked around the room for some inspiration but suddenly one of the main television screens in the house lit up and a picture of a human eye came up. A voice suddenly boomed and Kurt was reminded of the Wizard of Oz.

"Hello contestants," it said, "We will be shortly providing you with a menu of dishes you can order tonight with a limitless budget. We want you to enjoy your stay here and the company you find yourself in. Have fun." The eye blinked then it was gone.

"They really are trying to make this a little austere and dramatic aren't they?" El said, laughing.

"It's the calm before the storm," Ian said, "These programmes are always the same; they want you to believe we're here for fun. They'll soon throw tasks at us, try to create divisions amongst us and watch us and laugh."

"I think it's not that serious," Bradley said, smiling to reveal straight white teeth, "Just have some fun."

"Don't you get the impression that we're just animals about to be slaughtered?" Faye said looking wide eyed at Kurt, who she had guessed was the kindest.

"Just a little bit," he whispered as the menus suddenly appeared on the screen for them to choose food.

Claire, already assuming she would play mum and organise the group, started a list of everyone's choices and she managed to include a few things that most people wanted, whilst sticking to the budget. Blaine guessed she was probably studying something to do with business.

Much alcohol was ordered and as the food arrived they all had their fill in the large living area. Blaine watched as the other contestants ate to reflect the character they wanted to portray to the audience at home. Ian, Claire and Faye remained quiet, although only Claire and Ian used their time to watch others to formulate their game plan. Faye continued to watch in awe of the boisterous and loud people around her. Nicola and Ed clearly wanted to prove they were most worthy to be the leader of the group by explaining themselves clearly. Michael and Bradley sat back and ate and drank, wanting to enjoy their experience as much as possible. Blaine smirked to himself as his eyes took in Kurt's expression of disgust at the food on Michael's chin as he stuffed his face. Anisa and Heidi had struck up a friendship early on and were chatting to themselves quietly, though they appeared friendly and approachable.

They all wanted to appear sociable and intelligent, some showing their true colours already without realising it. No one said anything offensive or relayed what they were truly thinking though and Blaine found it easy to play along. He managed to have conversations with everyone as the night went on. The house was big enough to allow for more private conversations, smaller groups where friendships could develop. Nicola and Anisa soon decided after the food was finished that they should carry on drinking by the hot tub and they changed to reveal perfectly tanned toned bodies in bikinis that had Michael making inappropriate gestures behind their back. Heidi sat on the side drinking and chatting to Ed and the smokers, El and Ian, were in the only smoking area of the complex in the corner of the garden. Bradley and Michael sat on the side, trying to join in with the girls in the hot tub but looking a little pathetic. Blaine shared friendly banter with everyone but occasionally he would look over at Kurt, who was talking to one of the girls, Heidi or Faye most of the time. Kurt would be smiling and talking animatedly then he would watch other people quietly as if he was trying to work out what they were really about. Blaine noticed his beautifully turned up nose and how his hair managed to stay unruffled. Blaine's hair was so unruly he had made sure he had packed an unhealthy amount of hair gel in his suitcase for the duration of his stay here.

It was past four o 'clock when one or two people started to disappear to different parts of the complex for closer chats, connections already created. A group were in the garden area, enjoying their drinks and the hot tub; a few more were in the living area chatting and laughing, alcohol still flowing. One or two had retreated to the bedroom for cosier chats under covers. Blaine found himself drifting from group to group, listening and joining in with the chats but then moving on until he settled in the bedroom where Kurt, Faye and Heidi were laughing quietly and talking. They had already changed into bed wear not really worrying about which bed they were in. Faye was tucked under the covers but laying on her side to face Kurt and Heidi who were sitting up in a double bed, the blankets covering their lower legs. As Blaine entered Kurt smiled, encouraging him to join them.

"Hi Blaine," he said.

"Get under the covers too," Heidi said and giggled, turning a slight shade of pink at her suggestion.

Blaine just laughed and asked Faye if he could temporarily share her covers, to which she nodded nervously. Once he was set up he looked at each of their faces in turn, wondering what he had interrupted.

"What you talking about?" he asked.

"Just wondering what everyone's game plan is," Kurt whispered conspiratorially, "Who do you think will be a pain in the ass?"

"Oh I don't know," Blaine said, determined to appear neutral and not make any enemies. "I think they all seem nice so far."

Kurt looked at him carefully, clearly not sure how to respond to such a comment. He wanted to be truthful here but immediately felt worried that Blaine was one to play the game too. Maybe he wouldn't be an ally after all.

"We'll see," Kurt said simply.

"I just want to be nice to everyone and see where that gets me," Faye said sincerely and Kurt, Blaine and Heidi all looked at her kindly, already knowing they would probably have to protect her to ensure she wasn't taken advantage of.

"I think this whole experience is one I will never forget," Heidi said and Blaine looked at Kurt and nodded in complete agreement.

They chatted about where they were from, what they hoped to do after college but as the hours ticked on, Kurt started to yawn in tiredness. Looking at Faye next to him, Blaine noticed that she was sleeping soundly so he carefully removed himself from the bed and got ready in the massive bathroom. He already realised there would be no privacy here, noticing the cameras in the corners of the room, and he slipped his pyjamas over his boxers after he had stripped off his clothes.

When he entered the bedroom again, Heidi and Kurt were now in their own assigned beds so Blaine snuck into his next to Kurt. The lights were off but they all knew they would probably be disturbed later on by the others returning to bed whenever they felt like it. Kurt sighed knowing he would be incredibly grouchy if he didn't get his full eight hours sleep. After a while of hearing light breathing from Faye and Heidi, Kurt turned to face Blaine's bed. He noticed Blaine was facing his bed too but suddenly Blaine opened his eyes to catch Kurt looking at him, which caused him to jump backwards slightly in the bed.

"Sorry," Blaine mouthed to Kurt, who could barely see him in the dim light of the bedroom. Kurt just laughed, very glad that Blaine couldn't see the blush creep up his cheeks.

"Are you glad you're here?" Kurt whispered, not wanting to wake Faye or Heidi.

"Yeah I think so," Blaine said nodding, "Are you?"

"I think it'll be adventure," Kurt said, the smile evident in his voice.

"Hopefully," Blaine said and winked as Michael and Bradley entered the room loudly and turned on the lights, completely oblivious to the sleeping bodies in the room. Kurt groaned quietly and Blaine laughed. He really was looking forward to this adventure and with Kurt here too he was sure it would be an amazing time.

* * *

**Next chapter**: Diary room time and conversations between the contestants.

**A/N**: Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine woke the following morning to see Kurt's bed empty next to him. He sat up groggily to find lumps of people dotted around the room, most engulfed in their duvets. Blaine rubbed his eyes and wandered to the living area.

Kurt was dressed and in the kitchen, waiting by the kettle and toaster, his back turned. Blaine could secretly admire his legs in his tight grey jeans, finished with his comfy dark grey poncho and his fierce white boots.

"Good morning," Blaine said, still yawning. Kurt turned around at the sound of his voice and smiled.

"Good morning," Kurt said, "I thought I'd be the only one up for hours. Coffee?"

"I'm quite a light sleeper in new places," Blaine said as he nodded in agreement. "Coffee sounds heavenly."

"Heavenly?" Kurt said, raising an eyebrow.

"It seems a very fitting word," Blaine said smiling, "What time is it?"

"10 o'clock," Kurt said checking his watch. "Toast?" Blaine nodded.

"You must only have got 5 hours sleep," Blaine said incredulous.

"Yeah I don't sleep well, which is worrying," he said looking around the space he was to inhabit for eight weeks. "I think sleeping is the only thing they expect us to do here."

"Yeah I don't know how I'm going to cope with the boredom," Blaine said, "I might just have to sing everyone to death."

"You said you were a freshman right?"

"Yeah, you're a sophomore at NYADA?"

Kurt nodded. "What's NYU like? I was considering going there if I didn't get into NYADA."

"It's great actually," Blaine said, leaning on the counter as Kurt made them coffee. "It's nice to be surrounded by so many people who love music just as much as I do. And they're so talented," he continued, "I just play the piano and sing, some people play at least five instruments. I feel a bit of a novice."

"Well, I can only sing and act and my dancing is questionable, so you beat me anytime," Kurt said smiling.

"I'd love to hear you sing sometime," Blaine said sincerely.

"Well I have eight weeks to kill so I'm sure you'll hear enough of me." Blaine couldn't help but think that sounded perfect but he only smiled.

"Have you been in the diary room yet?" Blaine asked, eyeing the big black door with a red eye on the outside.

"No," Kurt said, eyeing it suspiciously, "It looks a little scary, like the eye of Sauron."

They stood staring at it for a while as Kurt handed him his coffee.

"I think I'm going in," Blaine said, gulping at the thought and placing his coffee on the side. "I want to be the first person in there."

"Good luck," Kurt quipped, smiling as Blaine walked towards the door. He pushed it hard as it slowly opened. Blaine almost expected to hear a creak as if he was in a haunted house but it only quietly closed behind him. He sat on the red chair, so big it looked like it was going to engulf him and he stared ahead at the camera, not sure what was to happen. As nothing happened he went closer to the camera screen and tapped it slightly, his eyes wide and glowing green. Still waiting he thought he'd have some fun and he suddenly dipped under the camera, rising slowly and turning his face to the left and right as he got higher and higher.

"Hello Blaine," a voice suddenly said and Blaine looked around at the white walls, finally noticing two speakers in the corners of the ceiling.

"Hello," he said politely, "I'm not sure what to call you."

"Just call us your guardians for eight weeks. We're here to look after you." Blaine looked dubiously at the camera and nodded.

"Was there anything you wanted to discuss first Blaine?"

"No not really, I just wanted to see what it was like, be the first person to experience it."

"How has your first night been in the house?"

"Ok thanks. Everyone seems really nice, especially Kurt," he said, smiling at the thought, "I think I'll actually like it here once I get used to having nothing to do."

"How did you feel leaving your family?" Blaine's smile faltered slightly at the thought, then he tried to smile.

"Oh I know I'll miss them loads," Blaine said.

"Don't worry about having nothing to do Blaine," the voice suddenly said, "We'll give you plenty of tasks."

Blaine nodded.

"In fact the first task will be very interesting. Please pass this message on to the other contestants." Blaine's interest was piqued at this comment and he sat up in his chair, his back straight.

"You and the other contestants will have to decide on the one thing you couldn't live without that is in your suitcase. Once you have decided one person needs to leave the list in the diary room. You will find out your second task later on today."

"Ok," Blaine said excitedly, "Anything else?"

"No you can leave now Blaine, unless you want to say anything?"

"No thanks," Blaine said as he left the diary room. As soon as he entered the living area he picked up his coffee that Kurt had made and settled on the sofa. Faye and Heidi had come out in their pyjamas too and were sipping coffee next to Kurt.

"How did it go?" Kurt asked.

"It was fun actually," Blaine said, "We have our first task." Kurt encouraged him to go on as he handed Blaine the toast he had made him. He relayed what had happened in the diary room and Heidi looked excited at the thought.

"I'm not sure Blaine," Kurt said his eyebrows displaying his suspicions.

"What do you mean?" Faye asked.

"It can't be as easy as all that," Kurt continued, "I mean why do they want that information?"

"Maybe they want to give us more of what we put down?" Heidi asked and Kurt looked at her kindly but almost with pity that she could be that naïve.

"Yeah maybe," he said.

"I think they would know if we lied," Blaine said, "I need to compile the list for them though." He got up and found a piece of paper in one of the drawers in the kitchen. "So what couldn't you live without Kurt?"

"I don't know, I didn't bring anything precious really. I suppose my red jeans." Blaine nodded as he wrote it down. He wrote down hair gel for himself and took Heidi's and Faye's items: lip gloss and a Bible respectively. Kurt raised his eyebrow at Faye's mention of her Bible but Blaine bounded into the bedroom, determined to wake up the rest to get the list of their items.

Blaine returned after Kurt, Heidi and Faye could hear groans from the bedroom and he went straight into the diary room.

"You're a Christian?" Kurt asked Faye.

"Yeah, is that ok?" she asked timidly.

"Oh god I don't care," Kurt said, wondering why she cared so much about his opinion. "Sorry I shouldn't have said that," he said, hitting his forehead, "I don't believe but you can. You should believe whatever you want to believe." Faye smiled.

"Thanks Kurt," she said then looked up to see Blaine return.

"That was quick," Heidi said, "What did they say?"

"We will know our first task soon," Blaine said, sitting on the sofa. His expression looked solemn and Kurt realised he loved the drama of being the first to reveal it all.

"If we lose our task we will lose the item that they got us to write down," Blaine said looking down at the thought of losing his hair gel and thinking what an innocent fool he'd been.

"I knew it!" Kurt exclaimed.

"What did you know?" Claire asked as she wandered in.

"Blaine just told us if we fail our first task then we lose the item that we put on the list."

Claire nodded as if she'd worked this out already and helped herself to coffee.

"What is the first task?" she asked settling herself on the sofa, her knees up.

"They'll tell us when everyone is assembled in the living area."

Blaine remained forlorn looking as the morning continued. He realised he had a mistake, although no one seemed to blame him. Blaine, Heidi and Faye got themselves ready and dressed as the others worked their way to the kitchen, making coffee and toast. Apart from the food they had ordered last night, the only remaining food was bread, eggs and milk as well as essentials for hot drinks. Nicola was the first to complain.

"What is this?" she sneered as she opened the cupboard. She looked perfectly assembled despite the pink velour tracksuit she wore; her intended look obviously casual sexy. Her face would definitely be considered pretty if it wasn't for her sneer. "Do they expect us to live on this crap?"

"I think we'll get our budget soon and we'll be able to order proper food," Ian said wisely. Kurt felt a little sorry for him, clearly mature and sensible, he must have thought he was surrounded by idiots.

Nicola still looked doubtful but she poured coffee and sat on one of the sofas. Bradley was the last to enter the living area, deliberately leaving his pyjama top off and his trousers were hanging dangerously low. Blaine gulped.

"So when do we find out what our first task is?" Nicola said, clearly not wanting to waste anymore of her time.

Blaine was about to respond when the big eye returned on the television screen on the wall and everyone turned to face it.

"Good morning housemates," it said in a monotone, "As Blaine has revealed if you fail this task you will each lose the item you added to the list as the one thing you couldn't live without during your stay here. If you win we will double your food budget this week."

Ian looked at Nicola as if to say, 'I told you so'.

"Your first task is a creative one. You will each be given a potter's wheel and some clay. You will be asked to create a pot or mug using the wheel. If more than three of your items break in the kiln then you will lose the task. Please wait in the bedroom while we assemble your potter's wheels."

The big eye blinked and disappeared as everyone got up from the sofa areas, walking to the bedroom area.

"This sounds amazing," El said excitedly as she sat on one of the beds. "I can't wait."

"I don't know, art was never my strong point," Anisa said as she lay sideways on a bed.

"You'll be fine," El said encouragingly, "And they said that if two break in the kiln then we'll still win."

"But there's always the possibility that more than two of us are crap at art," Ed said grumpily, "I for one have never used a potter's wheel. How do you control the speed and the shape?"

El started explaining while everyone, including Nicola listened intently. Nicola had been one to trust Blaine and she had written that she couldn't live without her make-up. She had no intention of losing that if she could help it.

The time soon came for them to assemble in front of their potter's wheels and start making a pot. A video explaining how to use the equipment came on the television in the living area and they listened carefully. Blaine still felt a little responsible so he listened extremely hard.

It made interesting viewing as they all started off slowly. Most of them continued to work well but Anisa soon made a mistake and pressed on the peddle in worry, making the pot she was creating suddenly lopsided. She squealed in worry as Heidi made a flat top on her pot by accident. El was indeed a natural at using a potter's wheel and she finished with a flourish as everyone sat looking at their own creations. Most sort of resembled a pot shape but only El's could be actually used. They left their pots as instructed and washed their hands collectively in the bathroom. They waited in the bedroom, quietly discussing in little groups what they thought might happen next.

Kurt started making everyone a light lunch as soon as they were allowed to return to the living area and Blaine was amazed at what he could create with so few ingredients. Suddenly everyone had pancakes with a light sprinkling of sugar on top and were murmuring their thanks. A few hours passed in pleasant chats, some people wandering to the bathroom for a shower or the bedroom for a nap. Kurt relished his role as hostess as Heidi and Faye helped him wash up.

Later on in the evening the big eye appeared again and they were all instructed to assemble in the living area as before.

"Good evening housemates," it said, "We have baked your pottery creations and have inspected the finished products. Anisa, Bradley, Michael and Ed your creations were broken in the kiln which means you have all lost the task."

There was a collective moan as they realised but Nicola looked most shocked, her mouth open, tears appearing in her eyes. Blaine absently touched his hair where gel encased it to the perfect shape and he blinked, already envisioning the horror that would await him tomorrow in the mirror.

"We will be shortly leaving your shopping information in the diary room. You will collect it and order your food for the week. At the same time we expect you to place your item that you can't live without in the diary room. We will know if this does not happen." The voice sounded menacing and Ed laughed.

Nicola turned to Ed and his face fell.

"This is no laughing matter," she said, nearly screeching. The eye blinked and the television screen turned off.

"Sorry," he said holding up his hands in mock surrender.

"I can't believe I have to deal with all of this," she said getting up and raising her arms in the air. She stomped to the bedroom and Kurt smiled slightly at Blaine who looked beyond worried.

"Hey," Kurt said to him gently as they were next to each other on the sofa.

"Hi," Blaine whispered, "Do you think people blame me for this?"

"No you were just the messenger," Kurt said, "It was everyone's choice which item was revealed. I personally didn't bring anything I couldn't live without and there's always sharing."

Blaine's eyes widened at this. He hadn't thought about that – sharing, of course, he could borrow someone's gel. But as he looked around the room, he realised Michael, Ed and Ian clearly didn't use any product in their hair. He knew Kurt used hair spray and Bradley probably wouldn't share. He sighed.

"I'm sure you'll be fine without gel," Kurt said kindly rubbing his arm in sympathy.

"You've never seen my hair without gel," Blaine said sadly, "Its baby hair fine, I'm going to look like Medusa." Kurt couldn't help but smile as Blaine whined adorably. "Freedom to use hair care products?" Blaine continued, "It's in the Bill of Rights."

"Didn't the founding fathers all wear wigs?" Kurt asked, his lips turning up in a slight smile, though he tried to hide it from Blaine who was deadly serious.

They all dutifully laid their items in the diary room one by one, though most scowled towards the camera. The collection of items summed up the characters in the house well, some causing laughter from housemates as their prized possessions were placed in the diary room. Karl Marx's manifesto from Ed, a jumper from Ian, fake tan from Bradley and a box of donuts caused a small groan when placed there by Michael. Red jeans, hair gel, lip gloss, a Bible, shower gel, toothpaste and finally a nose ring were handed in. They didn't realise people at home were laughing in Machiavellian glee as the contestants took their list for shopping and sat in the living area planning their shopping for the week.

Claire and Anisa organised everyone's wants and dislikes, asking people to vote if only one or two treats could be ordered. Their budget was more than Nicola expected and she brightened slightly at the thought that she could order at least concealer with their money. They put the food away once it was brought to them and Kurt made dinner, helped by Blaine who was avoiding people in case they blamed him. Anisa was also on hand, suddenly quiet and Kurt asked if she was ok.

"I knew I'd ruin the task," she said in her Scottish accent, "I can't do anything arty."

"Well help me cook dinner, that's an art," Kurt said kindly, giving her a sideways squeeze of her shoulders. She smiled, though tears had formed in her eyes. Blaine looked at the two of them and smiled. He realised that Kurt was gently letting her know that they didn't blame her and he felt warm inside knowing that Kurt maybe didn't blame Blaine either.

It was a late dinner and small groups assembled around the house afterwards. Everyone seemed a bit morose at losing their items, though some had obviously chosen items they wouldn't really miss. One by one people had gone to the diary room either by choice or when asked by 'the voice'. After dinner Blaine, Kurt, Faye and Anisa found themselves alone in the living area.

"Do you already miss your items?" Kurt asked the others.

"Not really," Anisa said, "I mean I haven't showered and Claire said I could borrow hers if she could borrow my toothpaste."

"I think it's going to bother me tomorrow when I wake and have a shower," Blaine said sadly.

"Why don't you have a shower now?" Kurt said, "Get it over and done with."

Blaine thought for a moment. "I suppose I better get used to it." He said shrugging his shoulders and walking to the bathroom.

"I'm going to go to bed," Anisa said, getting up, "Night my lovelies."

Faye and Kurt sat in a comfortable silence for a while, enjoying the peace.

"Do you miss your red pants?" Faye asked Kurt a little later.

"Not really. I just hope I get them back when I leave. Those pants cost a lot of money." He said this to the camera, hoping to impart his desperation to the invisible people behind the screens.

"Do you miss your Bible?" Kurt asked quietly.

"I think I will do," Faye said, avoiding Kurt's eyes. "I don't really belong here," she continued, "It was going to help me through it."

"What made you come on this show?" Kurt asked.

"My mum said it would be good for me. She thinks I'm too quiet and that I miss opportunities for greatness or something. Do you believe in God?"

"No not after my mum died. I prayed for weeks that she would get better and she never did. I guess I don't like church either after they persecute people like me and don't like women much either."

"What do you mean 'people like you'?" She asked so sweetly that Kurt was worried about destroying her innocence.

"Gay people. I'm gay." Nicola suddenly appeared at the door to the bedroom and her eyes widened at Kurt's announcement.

"You're gay?" she exclaimed walking closer to lean on the edge of the sofa. Kurt jumped at being disturbed but he quickly recovered.

"Yes," he said confidently, "Do you have a problem?"

"Yes as a matter of fact I do," she said cocking her hip, "It's an abomination what you do. No wonder you're such a good cook," she sneered.

"Just piss off," he said getting up, "I don't care what you think. I've had to put up with a lot worse from people like you and I won't put up with it in here. Keep your opinions to yourself."

"Oh I don't care what you say," her lip curling up in disgust, "I'm sure you'll find most people in here and definitely people out there," she said pointing to the camera, "Will find you disgusting too. You stay out of my way." Blaine was standing at the door watching Nicola's back but unseen to Kurt and the others.

Kurt said nothing, already seething with anger, Faye sitting quietly on the sofa.

"I don't think there are many people with your brand of hatred and evil," Blaine said confidently walking into the room, Kurt looking up with wide eyes, his mouth an o. "I think you need to piss off and try not to bring us down with your crap in future."

Nicola stared at Blaine with hatred then glanced around the room, realising she was outnumbered, here at least.

"You're a faggot too?" she sneered at Blaine.

"No I'm gay, but you wouldn't get it," Blaine said, walking to sit next to Kurt on the sofa.

"You shouldn't use that word," Faye said her voice trembling as she stood up for them, "No one wants that word used here."

"Yeah whatever," she said dismissing the comment with a flick of her hand. She stormed out, her hair bouncing along her back and her hips swinging. Kurt swallowed, hating confrontation and looked at Blaine.

"Thanks," he whispered. Blaine looked at him kindly.

"Don't mention it," he said.

"I'm sorry Kurt," Faye said, tears approaching her eyes and Kurt looked at her sadly.

"Why are you apologising?" he asked incredulously, "You did nothing wrong."

"I know you thought that I would agree with her but I don't. I think we're all loved by God and no one deserves that treatment."

Kurt smiled at her and hugged her close. She looked taken aback at the contact but then relaxed.

"Thank you," he whispered near her ear and Blaine smiled.

"You're hair looks alright to me," Kurt said to Blaine after relaxing his hold on Faye. Blaine had clearly combed his wet hair to resemble the style he would normally achieve with gel.

"Oh just wait," Blaine said, "It'll soon come up all frizzy and a monster will be revealed."

Kurt and Faye laughed. After a while they decided to wander to bed.

As the lights were turned off, some people still outside smoking and talking, Blaine faced Kurt on his bed to find him looking at his hair in the dim light. Through the light from the living area Kurt could see the frizzy mop of hair on Blaine's head as it rested on his pillow. Kurt tried to muffle the laughter with his hand but he failed and Blaine grimaced.

"Is it really that bad?" he asked.

"No it's not that bad," as he continued to laugh.

"I can't wait for this to be over," Blaine whined into his pillow.

"Don't be silly, I love finally getting to see the real you, the man without the product," he smiled and Blaine could see his eyes light up in the shadows of the room. He couldn't help but return the smile too as he drifted to sleep.

**A/N**: The task ideas are taken from past series of Big Brother in the UK but if you want a particular task added just let me know and I'll write them in. I quote parts of 'Prom-asaurus' in this chapter and Blaine's adorable diary room behaviour is taken from the gif set and the beginning of 'This is a New Year' in the episode. Thanks to svallkille for help with Nicola. Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine woke slowly, blinking against the light that was streaming from the high windows directly onto his face. Opening his eyes wide, facing Kurt's bed, he noticed that Kurt was still sleeping peacefully which he guessed to be unusual and for a while he just watched. Kurt looked so peaceful with his mouth slightly open, his eyes fluttering that Blaine couldn't help but smile at how adorable he looked. He watched for a few minutes until it occurred to him that he was being creepy and he decided to make Kurt breakfast just like Kurt had done yesterday.

He tiptoed out of the bedroom, the first one up and put on his dressing gown over his monogrammed pyjamas. He started the coffee and the toast, searching through the cupboards for something interesting to add to breakfast for Kurt. It was only when he put his hand carelessly through his hair that he noticed. Through the spotless stainless steel sides in the kitchen he could see his reflection and he didn't look good. He was standing open mouthed at his reflection, just wondering how he could tame his wild curls while he was here when he could see Kurt approach behind him.

"You look fine," Kurt said laughing, "Don't worry." He came up to Blaine in the kitchen and smiled, trying to pull Blaine's hands out of his hair.

"It looks dreadful Kurt," he said, pulling a face, "Everyone's going to laugh."

"Who cares?" Kurt said shrugging his shoulders, "I think it looks cute."

Blaine blushed slightly at the compliment and suddenly felt miles better. Well if Kurt said he was cute…

"What are you making?"Kurt asked, his comment forgotten as he looked around the kitchen at the started breakfast.

"No it's a surprise," Blaine exclaimed as Kurt started touching the coffee mugs to help. "Your one instruction is to sit down there," he said indicating the kitchen stool, "And wait patiently. I wanted to make you breakfast." He smiled and Kurt felt like the luckiest guy on earth just to see that twinkle and those warm eyes directed at him. _Woah where had that come from?_

"Thanks again for yesterday," Kurt said after a while and when Blaine turned round looking confused, he continued. "With Nicola I mean."

"Oh don't be silly I told you not to mention it," he said nonchalantly, going back to making coffee. "She's not very nice is she?" he whispered as if the walls or cameras would betray his secret. Kurt shook his head in agreement and smiled that he had a confidant.

"I was worried I would be the only gay guy here," Kurt said.

"No, apart from a stupid kiss in high school, I am a gold star gay!" Blaine grinned.

"I'm actually pretty used to homophobes like Nicola, I shouldn't be surprised," Kurt said sadly.

"Yeah," Blaine said, suddenly thinking about his own past. "What do you think the rest will think? I mean maybe the general public won't like it either." He looked at the camera aware that he wouldn't know until he left the house.

"I think most people in the house won't care and I'm done with caring about what people think." Kurt said with a false confidence he didn't possess.

"Was high school tough?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah at the beginning but my glee club really helped. Singing was everything and the friends I made there are still around to this day. I was taunted quite a bit and tossed into dumpsters, even hate kissed once." Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yeah this jock had been giving me grief for months and when I confronted him he kissed me in the locker room, clearly angry with himself. He threatened to kill me but when I told the principal he was suspended and my friends stuck up for me when he came back. He never seemed to be an issue and then he left to complete his senior year at another school."

"I got beat up when I went to a Sadie Hawkins dance with another gay friend," Blaine said quietly. "It was tough coming out and being strong after that but I knew that if I didn't then I would hide for the rest of my life and I refuse to do that. We shouldn't have to apologise for who we are Kurt," Blaine said suddenly very close to Kurt in his earnestness.

"I agree," Kurt whispered, suddenly unable to breathe, mesmerised by those warm brown eyes and forgetting the point of the conversation. There was a moment, just a flicker of the eyes to each other's lips, then a murmur of someone else waking up and Blaine resumed making breakfast, the moment gone.

"Mmm that smells nice," El said as she walked in, unaware of the moment she had interrupted. "What you cooking?"

"Pancakes," Blaine said with exaggerated happiness, "Want some?"

"Mmm yes please."

Kurt was silent as he watched Blaine and El interact and laugh. Blaine continued to make pancakes, seemingly unaware that he had said he would surprise Kurt with breakfast. Kurt wondered as he watched Blaine's strong arms move as he flipped the pancakes. He knew there had been a moment, wondered how he had let himself be so easily moved by one person. He could hear Blaine and El's conversation about art work they admired, El majoring in art at college and explaining her specialism to Blaine, who looked enraptured. They started to eat and enjoy pleasant conversation until Nicola came in to annoy them and spoil the mood.

"Well if it isn't Mr Broccoli head and Lady Lips enjoying breakfast," she said sneering and helping herself to coffee. "I haven't thought of a name for you yet," she pointed at El with a sneer, "But when I do I'll let you know." She wandered to the sofa with her coffee, tucking her legs underneath and pretending to admire the view outside. El looked at Blaine then back to Nicola in silence, then walked closer to her and sat on the other sofa.

"Did something happen to you in your childhood to make you like this?" El said calmly looking at Nicola with an intense stare, as if she really wanted to know.

Nicola looked taken aback, clearly not expecting to be psychoanalysed. She much preferred snarky comments and bitchy stares, those she could deal with well, always ready with a comeback.

"What are you talking about?" she said, trying to stall for time.

"I mean no one is this rude naturally, something has to happen for people to act this way. I just wondered if we could help you with your problem while we're all trapped in this house together. We may have to spend a lot of time together and it might be easier if you acted a little like you wanted to be here." El said this so calmly, reason evident in her expression and voice that Nicola was still at a loss for words. Blaine and Kurt exchanged glances and smiled. They were winning.

"I am here for one thing only," Nicola said after a while, her voice steady but her eyes betraying her nerves. "I only want fame and to ensure I am famous I need to be seen and definitely heard. I think you'll find that the majority of America agrees with my opinions." She looked to one of the cameras as if it would agree with her verbally.

"Ok but I intend to be true to myself and be nice. I think you need to decide what you want to be famous for," El said, getting up and walking towards the kitchen to get her coffee.

Nicola seemed to be pondering El's words as she watched her retreating back but then the grimace returned.

"I've decided what I think I'll call you," she said standing up, "Elspeth. It's perfect for someone that is determined to be true to herself." She said sarcastically as El's cheeks flared pink. Nicola retreated to the bedroom to get ready for a shower.

"Don't worry," Kurt whispered in El's ear, "Remember she doesn't have make up for the duration of her stay and that is all that matters to her."

"I wonder if we're going to have a task today," Blaine asked, trying to change the subject. As they discussed possible tasks and things they had seen on similar reality shows, others came in from the bedroom looking for some kind of breakfast. The morning continued as leisurely as it started and just as Kurt was thinking of doing something to occupy his time, the eye blinked on the television screen in the room and asked that all the housemates assemble on the sofas for their next instructions.

"Good morning housemates," the voice said, only the blinking eye visible on the screen. "You will have no tasks today but we would like to introduce your new housemate." A few housemates looked worriedly at each other, already distrusting the idea of a new person coming in and ruining their experience.

"Your new housemate prefers to eat feed rather than toast and will live outside," the voice said, earning confused looks from the contestants. "Look outside now."

The housemates did as they were instructed and found a sudden chicken coop outside the French windows. As if on cue one of the chickens came out and started pecking the ground and everyone laughed.

"Your task this week is to feed and look after the chickens. We will provide feed and you can enjoy the eggs they produce but you will be required to clean their coop."

The eye blinked and disappeared and all the contestants walked to the windows to see the chickens for themselves.

"What are their names do you think?" Heidi asked.

"I think we should have a vote to name them. They're all hens right?" Anisa said and everyone looked at her as if she was mad. No cockerels were in sight.

"Yes," Ian said simply.

Much fun was had with the chickens until one escaped and was chased around the garden by a few members of the house. Anisa and Claire screamed and ran to different corners of the garden as the lads trapped the chicken blocking its path. After a chilled afternoon and a dinner made by Kurt, Claire and Faye, a few washed the dishes while some of the girls had a dip in the hot tub.

It seemed their days were for lounging, eating and resting and it was already driving Blaine a little crazy. Used to overachieving, always working towards a goal or dream, always perfecting his craft, to suddenly be in a place where he couldn't sing or do anything worthwhile was already taking its toll. Kurt was talking easily with the girls and Blaine could only watch on the sidelines for a while, sitting on the edge of the sofa. It gave him some time to think about what had occurred between him and Kurt before they were interrupted by El earlier.

There was no doubt he had thought Kurt was attractive when he first entered the house, but finding out he was gay and so easy to talk to, with similar interests was just that little bit extra. He found himself looking at Kurt as he spoke animatedly about some designer that Blaine couldn't remember the name of, watching his lips lift up in a smile and his eyes twinkling. He realised that Kurt would look like that on stage and wondered if one day he would get to see that. Kurt's pose was easy, one of his legs up in front of him as he hugged it closer and he always looked at the person he was speaking to as if they had his whole attention. He had made Blaine feel so at ease about his hair and had done so many nice things, just knowing that Kurt was here during his time in the house was enough to make this a show to remember. He knew it was silly to think of dating while he was in here but he wondered if Kurt was dating anyone and decided he would try to find out soon.

As the girls trickled out to join the others by the hot tub, some venturing in beside Nicola and Anisa who had toned and tanned bodies drooled over by Bradley and Michael, Kurt was starting to make a cup of tea when he noticed Blaine sitting on his own on the edge of the sofa.

"Hey, anything wrong?" he asked him.

"Oh no I'm fine," Blaine said breaking out of his reverie, "Just thinking." And he nodded to Kurt's offer of tea.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Kurt asked.

Blaine looked at Kurt, so sincere and kind that he wanted to discuss so many things, his past, his fears, his hopes for the future but he knew he'd have plenty of time for that and Blaine always was someone who blurted.

"Are you dating anyone at the moment?"

"What?" Kurt said, clearly taken aback, his eyes wide.

"Oh gosh sorry that came out much quicker than I thought it would," Blaine said, head in hands, "I mean you don't have to tell me, it's none of my business."

"No its fine," Kurt said smiling, "I don't mind, I'm not dating anyone. Are you?"

"No I'm not," Blaine said and Kurt nodded, clearly taking in the information but not sure what else to say. Luckily Ian and Ed came in from the bedroom, both carrying books and clearly deciding not to join the others by the hot tub.

"I think I might die of boredom here," Ed complained, closing his eyes as he sat on the sofa. Ian just laughed.

They soon got to talking though as there really was nothing else to do and Blaine found out what they were studying. Kurt discussed politics with Ed not noticing when Ian and Blaine went to bed quietly and soon another day began.

* * *

The following morning was interesting. Lulled into a false sense of security with their lack of tasks and finding it easy to talk about rubbish with just about anyone, the contestants made breakfast and sipped coffee all morning completely unaware that something was coming. The eye blinked and warned everyone to sit in the lounge area, this time sounding solemn and important.

"Good morning housemates," the eye said as everyone blinked at the screen, "We have another task for you to complete. This one will test your patience and your ability to talk. If everyone completes the task successfully we will double your food allowance for next week." A whoop was heard. "If anyone lets down the rest of the team, the whole team will have a forfeit." This was followed by a groan. "Your task is to sit handcuffed to a housemate of our choosing and speak to them nicely for four hours. Nothing derogatory will be allowed to pass your lips and sarcasm will be noted and understood. Anyone that sits in silence will be disqualified. You have ten minutes to ensure you have visited the bathroom." There was a sudden mad dash to the toilet while others discussed who they thought they might be paired with. Kurt was secretly hoping it was Blaine as he watched him rush to the toilet with some of the others.

There was soon another announcement about pairings and Blaine knew it was to be a long four hours as they all found out.

"Faye and Bradley. Ed and Blaine. Claire and Michael. Ian and Heidi. El and Anisa." Most looked at their future partner in disgust, El and Anisa actually the only pair happily surprised. Kurt looked at Nicola, knowing they were the only pair left and a feeling of dread washed over him as he realised he would be chained to this evil bitch for four hours and forced to engage in polite conversation.

"Kurt and Nicola."


	4. Chapter 4

Being handcuffed to the person you hated most in a ten metre radius filled Kurt with quiet resignation. He knew he had to be nice, knew he would be forced to find out what Nicola was all about and maybe, just maybe she would surprise him. They were asked to click the handcuffs closed and it was explained that they would have the key after the four hours were up. They all settled on the sofa with their partner and the room was suddenly filled with the final clicks of the metal indicating their entrapment.

"So we have to be nice?" Nicola said as she sat next to Kurt. They both had their knees up close to their bodies, their hands resting between each other and the murmurs of conversation could be heard around the room. The 'eye' had said that they had to converse, silence wasn't allowed so Kurt could hear everyone trying their best to find out about the person they were connected to for four hours.

"Yes, we have to be nice," Kurt said, "Why don't you tell me about yourself?"

"That could definitely fill four hours," Nicola said, deadly serious despite Kurt's surprised eyebrow raise. "I study business and marketing because I intend to market myself in some way. I know I need to be famous and make a name for myself. The person I most admire has probably got to be Britney Spears because no matter what people throw at her, no matter what people say, she gets up and starts again. She knows how to market herself and play to her strengths and I truly admire her for that. She's had it tough but she just gets tougher."

"I've always liked her music," Kurt said, suddenly interested in the conversation, "But I'm not sure she's a great role model. I don't think you need to be a good role model in music necessarily but I don't think people would really want to be her."

"Oh yeah she's made bad decisions but that's why I admire her," Nicola continued, "She still carries on, she doesn't care."

"Yeah, that is true. I sometimes wish I had that sagacity and drive."

"But what do you want to do?" Nicola asked and Kurt still couldn't quite believe he was having a reasonable conversation with someone like Nicola. He decided he would play along if it was merely a way to win the task and maybe he would enjoy the conversation too.

"I want to sing on Broadway, I study performing arts at NYADA which covers everything - singing, dancing and acting."

"So you want fame too?" Nicola said, nodding her head as if she understood completely.

"Not really," Kurt said, shaking his head, "I suppose I want to be understood, I want to be appreciated. My friend Rachel and I stood and sang on a Broadway stage a couple of years ago, when it was empty. We snuck in and sang songs from _Wicked_ and I could just imagine what it would be like to see hundreds of people there to hear me sing for real. To hear their applause, to see their smiling faces and hope that I had made them forget about their problems even if just for a moment. That's why I want to do it, that's why I love to sing. It helps you to feel but it also helps you to express yourself. When you listen to someone else sing, you feel their pain or joy and you go somewhere else. That is true magic."

Nicola looked at Kurt as if he had grown two heads but she slowly nodded as if she was at least trying to understand what he was talking about. Kurt laughed and the noise made Blaine suddenly look up at him from his place on the sofa, handcuffed next to Ed.

It seemed Blaine wasn't having interesting conversation with Ed. Ed was talking, using this time to discuss his political affiliations and the manifestos he believed in. Blaine looked bored out of his mind and at the sound of Kurt's musical laugh, he looked up and smiled. Kurt caught his eye and smiled in return.

"I have an idea," Kurt said suddenly to Nicola, who looked at him dubiously, "Why don't we sing?"

"Sing?" Nicola said, "I don't do singing."

"Well I do and it'll help to pass the time," Kurt said and he started quietly, no music to help him, no accompaniment and he had never felt so wobbly but he closed his eyes and started.

_If you were falling, then I would catch you__  
__You need a light, I'd find a match_

Recognising the song, Blaine smiled and started to tap on his knees to maintain the rhythm and Kurt beamed at him.

_'Cause I love the way you say good morning__  
__And you take me the way I am_

Kurt suddenly thought of Blaine as he said good morning to him, every time they had woken up here in this place. He continued to look at him and Blaine seemed to understand, his cheeks tinged pink.

_If you are chilly, here take my sweater__  
__Your head is aching, I'll make it better__  
__'Cause I love the way you call me baby__  
__And you take me the way I am__I'd buy you Rogaine if you start__  
__Losing all your hair__  
__Sew on patches to all you tear_

A few of the girls laughed at the lines and started to join in the background, Anisa starting to sway to the beat.

_'Cause I love you more than__  
__I could ever promise__  
__And you take me the way I am__  
__You take me the way I am__  
__You take me the way I am_

As Kurt finished he received a round of applause and Blaine shared a sweet smile with Kurt before he turned to Ed and started to talk.

"I love music," he said and Ed looked taken aback, as if he thought their conversation would continue about politics. "Politics doesn't interest me as much, only because it doesn't speak to the heart. Music does and it can cross all boundaries and divisions. I really do hope that I can do something with music in the future, even if my career doesn't go the way I want it too, I know I wouldn't be Blaine if I didn't sing in some way. I suppose you feel that way about politics?"

"Yeah," Ed said clearly thinking the idea through, "I suppose I get all fired up, determined to express my opinion and read about others. It makes me feel alive." Ed smiled for the first time that day and Blaine felt a little lighter that he sort of understood him now.

"That's great, everyone should have that."

"You know I was thinking of leaving this place, just quitting early," Ed said in seriousness and Blaine raised an eyebrow. "I don't think I will now. I find it hard because I know I don't belong here, people just want to be famous and I know this will be boring but I want to experience it. I thought that it would be an interesting experiment in human behaviour but I was worried I might end up killing some people in here." Blaine looked at Ed's completely serious expression and laughed nervously. It really was an interesting experiment being here, surrounded by people he would never have met under ordinary circumstances. He was forced to engage Ed in conversation here and now and he was suddenly glad.

It seemed others were having similar realisations as conversations continued around the room.

"So you believe in God?" Bradley was asking Faye, who blushed at the loudness of his voice, everyone suddenly looking at them both before conversations were resumed. "What's that like?"

Bradley looked genuinely interested and Faye was surprised but carried on, determined not to be the cause of the failure of the task.

"It doesn't really change anything I suppose," Faye said, "It doesn't mean I look any different but I act differently because I want to make a difference. I want people to know how God loves them and that they're special because of that. God isn't this ogre in the sky, he loves everyone."

"Yeah I don't know if I can believe in that," he said suddenly serious, "I mean if there was a god he wouldn't let all the evil carry on, he'd put a stop to it all. Prayer means nothing."

"That's not true," Faye said, slightly fierce, "People commit the evil, God has to let it happen because we have free will. We're allowed to do what we like, we're not robots." Bradley nodded, trying to understand her point.

"Ok, what about gay people and women? God doesn't seem to like those people very much."

Suddenly aware of a few eyes in her direction, Faye gulped at the pressure but nodded as if she was accepting the challenge.

"God loves everyone," Faye started, "He loves gay people, women – it is man that completely misunderstands things. Women were the ones to discover Jesus; some of his closest friends and people that started the church were women. The church has just lost its direction."

"And what about gay people?"

The room was completely silent now, the contest forgotten in favour of listening to Faye.

"Jesus never said anything about gay people instead he said we should love each other. If we do that properly then all the rules are contained in that simple rule. Nothing else matters but love."

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other and smiled. Shy, quiet Faye was here explaining her beliefs and Blaine took one look at the camera hoping that the people at home were listening too.

"I don't believe in God," Nicola said to Kurt suddenly but she lowered her voice so only he could hear.

"Neither do I," Kurt said, though finding he shared something with Nicola shocked him a little. "But I admire Faye for believing and sharing what she thinks. It's hard these days."

"If God existed he wouldn't have taken my dad when I was five. That little girl needed her father and he was taken away."

It took Kurt a few moments to realise she was referring to herself but he smiled kindly when he understood.

"I lost my mum when I was eight," he said, "She died of cancer and I don't know how I would have coped without my dad. He was really there for me."

"Well I didn't get that chance," she said angrily, "My mum was never there for me afterwards, only selfishly thinking of her own grief, she didn't have time for a little girl. I was left to look after myself. That's why I was so determined to get out and make a name for myself. I don't need her anymore, I'm going to make it on my own. I don't need anyone."

Kurt felt instantly sorry for Nicola, which took him by surprise. When he had been handcuffed to her, knowing he would have to be polite, he would never have guessed that she would start to explain so much about herself. He had coped because he had had people around him. Nicola was an example of what Kurt could have become. He realised he was really lucky and he wanted desperately to somehow convey that to his dad. He looked at the camera in one of the corners of the room and smiled.

"I'm really lucky to have my dad," he said tears in his eyes as he spoke to the camera but still sort of addressing Nicola. "I would want him to know that I love him above everyone else and that he has been the best dad I could ever have asked for."

Nicola seemed to understand he wasn't talking to her anymore and she nearly scowled until she remembered the task.

"One day he'll be gone and you'll have to make it on your own," she said, not meaning to be particularly mean, just pragmatic and Kurt seemed to understand.

"I know, which makes it especially important that he knows now and that I give him everything I have to say."

Nicola nodded her head. Conversation turned to lighter topics afterwards but near the end of their four hours, Kurt turned to face Nicola and ask the question that he knew might put the contest into jeopardy.

"Why do you hate gay people so much? Do you really believe all that crap you spurted earlier?" Nicola looked at him carefully and smiled.

"I don't really care what you do with your life," she said in her kindest voice, which took Kurt by surprise, "But I never want it forced into my life. You think my opinions are mean? Wait 'til you see people on the outside, wait 'til you leave. I'm just trying to keep it real. I bet high school was tough for you?" Kurt nodded. "Well real life can be even tougher." Nicola seemed to go off into her own little world then and Kurt didn't know what to say to bring her back. She looked suddenly sad and small, as if she was the loneliest person here and Kurt felt sorry for her. Perhaps being bitchy was her only defence, her only outlet for her anger with the world.

"Do you have a boyfriend out in the real world?" Kurt asked.

Nicola looked at him sharply and then at the camera as if it might scorch her with its rays.

"No but there is someone special," she whispered and then she changed the subject, asking about favourite movies and Kurt was left to listen and wonder who this woman was that he had thought he understood so well when she moved in and now seemed like a complete enigma. His stay here would surely prove to get more and more interesting after all.

* * *

**Song quoted**:

'The Way I Am' by Ingrid Michaelson


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt found himself in the diary room later on that evening. He had managed to avoid spending any time there apart from dropping off his red jeans and so far he hadn't been called. He had wanted to avoid the tiny room with its single camera, giving off the air of a locked room in a mental institute with its padded walls. Kurt approached the camera as he entered as if it might give him cooties and finally sat down.

He had entered voluntarily so he wasn't even sure if anyone would be there to listen. Eventually a voice spoke.

"Hello Kurt, how are you finding your stay here?" Kurt laughed. He wasn't sure it was the hotel he was expecting.

"Ok actually," he said, "I wasn't sure I'd like it here but the task we had earlier made me think about all the friends I could make in the house and not necessarily people I would ever have considered talking to. I guess people surprise all the time and these kinds of experiences are what you make them."

"Do you have particular friends here Kurt?"

"Yeah I think I probably get on best with Blaine and Faye though Nicola has surprised me today. I guess people are more complex than they look when you first meet them."

"Is there anything you would say to people at home if you could Kurt?"

Kurt seemed to blink and hold back tears at the mention of home. It had seemed the act of being chained to someone he didn't really like had helped him to re-evaluate his priorities and remember to be grateful for what he did have. Being away from his safety net had made the need much more prevalent.

"Yeah," Kurt said, his voice trembling slightly, "I think experiences like this help you to realise how important people are, especially family. I don't know what I would have done without my dad and I think being in here has made me realise just how lucky I am." Kurt blinked back tears and smiled.

"Well thanks," he said getting up, "I guess that's all I wanted to say."

"Have a nice evening Kurt," the usually monotone voice seemed to display a little more emotion than usual and Kurt waved to the camera - the only indication that someone was really listening.

Blaine was hovering around the kitchen when Kurt came out of the diary room, everyone in the hot tub, bedroom or garden area. Anisa and Claire were feeding the chickens and making silly dances which made Blaine laugh as he watched quietly from the French windows.

"What are they doing?" Kurt asked suddenly as he reappeared and Blaine jumped as he saw Kurt's reflection in the window.

"Sorry," Kurt said apologetically as he started making coffee, hunching his shoulder awkwardly. Blaine laughed.

"So how was it?" Blaine asked, "The diary room I mean," he said in answer to Kurt's confused expression.

"Oh right. Yeah it was just what I needed actually," Kurt seemed to finish and he avoided Blaine's gaze as he continued the coffee.

"What happened between you and Nicola while you were handcuffed?" Blaine asked quietly as he came closer to Kurt in the kitchen. Kurt looked up at him, his perfect blue eyes swirling with something that Blaine couldn't decipher.

"I don't know really," Kurt said, "I guess I found out what she was really like, her dreams, her family issues. I never knew she was so complicated, I guess I judged her too early." Blaine looked mildly surprised and smiled as he took the coffee Kurt had made. They settled on the sofa.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while and Kurt could reflect on the whirlwind of emotions that had coursed through him in the space of a few days. Everything seemed a little fake here, polite conversation exchanged and only skin deep observations made; Kurt took a moment to look outside and really wonder who would actually be a friend in the real world. He turned round to find Blaine looking at him, his hazel eyes soft, his smile sweet.

"What are you thinking about?"

"It's a little crazy here don't you think?" Kurt said, "How do you know anyone is genuine? How do you know what people are really like?"

"You don't know but actually people will always reflect the character they want to portray, even in real life. Nothing is truth," Blaine said and Kurt laughed lightly.

"That's a little too profound for a reality TV show don't you think?" Kurt said.

"I guess but you looked like you'd had your own profound moment when you came out of the diary room." Kurt wasn't sure if it was meant as a question but it sounded like one.

"Hearing Nicola earlier, I just realised that my dad is the most important person in my life and I don't let him know enough. I suppose I know how lucky I am now."

Blaine nodded in understanding. "When I said goodbye to my mum and dad before I came on here, I knew that I would miss them like crazy but when you see them waving you off, when you know they're proud of you no matter what you do, well, that's a really nice feeling."

"How were they when you came out?" Kurt asked.

"Not too bad, I've heard worse horror stories so I guess I was lucky in some ways. My dad wasn't keen on the idea and I think he doubled his efforts to spend time with me in the hope that I would 'turn' straight. We re-built a car together, watched sport but he soon realised those things were always going to be in my life anyway, that being gay didn't change who I was, it was just a part of it. I think he's finally come to terms with it but I don't know how he'll feel if I'm openly gay on this programme. I guess I'll find out sooner or later."

"My dad took some time to get used to the idea I think but when I told him, he said he always knew and although my mum always dealt with anything emotional in my life, he really came through for me when I was being bullied or when I felt sad."

"Sorry Kurt, tell me if I'm prying and you don't have to answer but you speak about your mum in the past tense…"

"Oh yeah, she died when I was eight, I thought I told you…. Must have been Faye I was speaking to."

"I'm sorry Kurt," Blaine began, "That sounds really trite but I do mean it."

"I know it's still terrible but I feel like she's frozen in time now, almost like I can't touch her or ruin her memory. She's too perfect."

Kurt and Blaine spoke well into the night as the others trickled in from outside to go to bed and they barely noticed the goodnights and the comings and goings. Memories were shared, opinions expressed and although they remained apart on the sofa it seemed they were so much closer. It was after three in the morning when they wandered to bed almost forgetting the cameras were all around and it was only as they saw people in the beds near them that they remembered. Blaine faced Kurt despite the fact they were in separate beds and the only thing he could see were the whites of his eyes blinking in his direction. He smiled at Kurt sleepily thinking that Kurt looked beautiful in this light, only a shimmer from the high windows falling on his porcelain features and high cheekbones. Kurt fell asleep wondering what it would be like to kiss those lips that were stretched into a sweet smile.

* * *

A few days passed with no consequence. As they all passed the task with the handcuffs, everyone remaining polite, they had earned their double food allowance and they ordered food and drink for many a fun evening. As the days wore on conversations were shared and friendships forged no matter how vague and paper-thin. It seemed that people seemed to gravitate towards early kindred spirits and Kurt and Blaine were no exception. Nothing was ever achieved in the house but Kurt found himself talking to most people at least once a day and forging friendships with some that he thought might last outside the house. The day for nominations arrived and they were suddenly given a new task: they had to perform a signature dance move, created and decided before the day started which they would perform at the sound of a familiar tune. Sometimes they would be required to dance with a partner and if they didn't do it in the time allowed and in a space specified they would lose the task. If anyone lost the task they would have to go a day in silence, if they all completed successfully they would earn the house money for a party in honour of Claire's birthday.

"It's your birthday?" Heidi asked as they were all seated in the living area.

"Tomorrow, yeah," Claire said sheepishly, obviously hoping to get away without sharing the information. "I didn't think they would disclose that. It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal?" Anisa exclaimed incredulously, "Of course it is. How old will you be?"

"20," Claire said.

"Well then we have to win the task," Anisa said smiling, "We need a party."

They all chose their dance moves, Kurt choosing a spot in the bedroom to perfect his move while Blaine practiced in the bathroom. Michael and Bradley were clearly going to choose theirs on the spot, while some of the girls practiced together. They wouldn't know when the gong would go off and Kurt just hoped he wouldn't be in the toilet when it happened.

The gong didn't go off for a few hours and Kurt wasn't in the bathroom but Blaine was half way through changing in the bedroom, so as he rushed outside to the makeshift stage he was shirtless and wearing only a pair of boxers. He rushed out completely unaware of Kurt gaping as he got to the stage and started gyrating his hips to the music. Kurt nearly forgot the reason he was there and shook his head to remind himself not to leer at Blaine, who was thrusting rhythmically with a big grin on his face that he had made it in time. Kurt placed his hands on the tops of his thighs and swung his hips in the opposite direction to his head, wearing his red hat and shifting his shoulders in time with the music. He looked like a complete diva and was in his element. As the music stopped Blaine suddenly seemed to realise he was nearly naked and he blushed with embarrassment, looking around to see who had noticed him, when his eyes alighted on Kurt who was just finishing his little dance. Kurt was wearing a different outfit from the morning and Blaine stared at him, perfectly attired in an outfit that accentuated all the right parts. He gulped at the sight just as Kurt looked at Blaine and smiled. Blaine looked gorgeous, his chest and arms toned, his little stomach cute and his hair ruffled. Kurt couldn't help but stare which suddenly made Blaine realise again that he was nearly naked and he returned to the bedroom.

Kurt cleaned and fussed in the kitchen for a while then decided to wander to the bedroom, hoping that Blaine would have finished changing. As he entered he noticed Blaine in the corner by his bed, clearly putting away clothes and sorting his stuff. He had his back to the door so he only turned when he heard a slight noise.

"Oh hi," Blaine said, smiling as he saw Kurt enter, "That was fun, I thought I wouldn't make it in time."

"Yeah there was a slight panic," Kurt said laughing, "Faye was in the toilet!"

"Aww poor Faye," Blaine said smiling and sitting on his bed. "Your dance was…." He looked down, his voice fading away as he realised he couldn't possibly describe that movement in simple words. "You were good," he finished with a smile and Kurt blushed slightly.

"So were you," Kurt said, "I liked the outfit you wore," he said laughing but Blaine's eyes widened at the flirting and his brain scrambled for ways for it to continue.

"Yeah, that was embarrassing," he said, rubbing the back of his neck and looking at his toes as they rested on the bed. Kurt had decided to sit on his own bed next to Blaine.

"No, you looked great," Kurt said sweetly, "Not embarrassing at all."

"Hey you seem really far away over there," Blaine said, pretending to stretch his arm across the bed towards Kurt. "Come over here."

They had gotten close enough over the last few days for this to be completely normal but Kurt hesitated for a moment. He was oh so eager but he was worried he would be too tempting, that it would be so easy for him to come too close and he had to remind himself he was on national television. He hovered in between the beds for just a second before he moved onto Blaine's bed. He was never one for dramatic affection and being a little closer to someone couldn't actually hurt he decided.

"Do you like being here?" Kurt asked after a while as they leant on the wall behind them, the single bed they were lying on just enough room for their legs to sit side by side, their thighs touching.

"Yeah I think I do," Blaine said, looking at Kurt from his sideways position and smiling. "I think the boredom might get to me after a while but I've met some really great people," he said, his eyes flickering over Kurt's face. "What did you hope to achieve by coming here?"

"I think I wanted to challenge myself, test my limits and see how much performing could be a part of my life," Kurt said, "I guess I've always been interested in how people see me. Do you ever just wish you could come outside of your body just for a moment to see you how others see you? I've always feared that I give the wrong impression and I know here that you can't hide. How you are perceived is what is termed 'real' to the outside world and there's no hiding. No one can keep it up for that long."

Blaine looked at Kurt carefully, clearly not expecting such a response to his question. He thought about what Kurt had said.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about," Blaine said, his eyes twinkling, "I think you're pretty awesome and a great friend and I've only known you for a week." He laughed slightly then noticed Kurt's serious expression and his face softened. "You really are beautiful Kurt," he said sincerely, "Inside and out, I know you don't have to worry about how others perceive you."

Kurt didn't know what to say. No one had ever called him beautiful and he was so used to derogatory comments at high school and bitchy asides as people discussed him at NYADA that he couldn't quite believe what he was hearing.

"You think I'm beautiful?" he whispered. Blaine nodded and his eyes flickered again over his blue green eyes, swirling with colour and down to his lips.

"Yes," was all Blaine said and Kurt's eyes softened even more and he swore he could feel his heart skip a beat. He glanced down to Blaine's lips and wondered for a moment what it would be like to kiss them, to feel their warmth and Blaine's hand snaking along his cheek. A sudden gong broke him out of his reverie and made Blaine jump.

"Oh gosh, we have to go," he almost shouted and he grabbed Kurt's hand that had been resting next to his own on the bed and pulled him up. They ran outside to the stage, joined by the others and proceeded to dance, hips gyrating again and faces swivelled in a diva like fashion but this time their eyes were on each other and smiles graced their lips.


	6. Chapter 6

Later on that evening nominations were asked and one by one the housemates went into the diary room to speak. Kurt went in nervously and watched as people left, not sure what to make of it all and wondering what people were saying behind his back.

"I nominate Heidi," Ed said, leaning back in the big red chair, "Not because I dislike her, just I don't know her as well and she doesn't really seem to bring much to the house," he shrugged his shoulders as if it wasn't his fault. "My second nomination is Michael purely because he seems to be an idiot," he said matter-of-factly, "He doesn't look out for anyone in the house and he ate all the cereal this morning." Ed left the diary room as quickly as he entered.

"I nominate Michael," Anisa began in her broad Scottish accent, "I don't really know him very well apart from his over-eating and leering when we get into the hot tub. My second nomination is Claire. I get on really well with her but I think she'd be happier out of the house. I think she's kind of been the principal and it's starting to irritate."

"I think I'll nominate Ian," El said when she entered; "I guess that he doesn't seem to fit in here and I don't think he cares for our company. Nicola just seems a spiteful bitch so she's my second nomination."

Kurt and Blaine both nominated Michael and Ian stating that they just knew them the least, not sure if they had much in common. Seven people voted for Michael, mainly for reasons relating to hygiene and selfish housemate behaviour. Although Nicola was a close second, Ian just beat her with his number of nominations, mainly related to his age and lack of interest in the house. Most thought he would be happier out of the house. They wouldn't hear who was up for eviction until the following day when it was to go to the public vote and the person with the most votes would be evicted.

The dancing continued, the gong going off in the middle of the night and annoying everyone who was catching up on sleep. Michael nearly didn't make it but Bradley dragged him to the stage and everyone danced with less vigour than usual. They found out the next morning that they had won the task and would be allowed to plan a party, with extra money for food and drink for Claire's birthday.

Anisa and Heidi got to planning the perfect party and as the day wore on, decorations up, drinks started, the atmosphere changed. Boredom had started to settle over the house in the last few days but the night proved to be one of excitement. Even Ed and Ian who seemed to believe they were above such trivial things started to loosen up with a few drinks.

"I just feel so happy," Heidi said as she poured another drink and tried to pass the bottle around to refill everyone's drinks but managed to spill some without realising.

"Urgh, Heidi," Anisa said as she wiped it away and she started giggling. Blaine was giggling with Bradley seemingly finding everything he said hilarious and Kurt looked at him from the kitchen and smiled. Blaine obviously couldn't handle his drink much.

"Are you not drinking?" Faye asked as she stepped behind the counter to get a snack.

"No not really, I don't like to drink too much," Kurt said, still looking at Blaine. Blaine had tipped his head back and laughed loudly at whatever Bradley was saying, causing Bradley to smile at him as if he was aware of how funny he was. Kurt wasn't sure he liked drunk Blaine all that much.

"Are you not drinking?" he asked Faye.

"Yeah I've had a few," Faye said smiling, "But it's interesting to see who still cares about their reputation and who doesn't give a shit." Kurt's eyes widened. He had never heard Faye swear and at seeing his shocked expression, Faye giggled.

"Yep Christians can swear too," she said and she went to collar Heidi for another drink.

"So what's up lady lips?" Nicola purred as she came to get a mixer for her drink.

"I'm fine thanks," Kurt said through gritted teeth.

"You don't look fine," she said, pouring her drink, "You need to relax, he's never going to be into you if you don't let go and live a little."

"What do you mean?" Kurt said standing tall and affronted. He hadn't been that obvious had he?

"You've been staring at him all night, I would have to be stupid not to know. I think he's completely oblivious though, so what does that tell you about him?" She smirked and poured a shot.

"Here," she said handing it to Kurt, "Down the hatch."

"Oh no, I'm ok thanks," Kurt said shaking his head.

"Parties are way more fun when you're drunk, believe me," she said, "Blaine looks like he's having fun, why don't you?"

Kurt looked over at Blaine who had moved to talk to Heidi who was probably the worst out of all, her dress ripped and her mascara running. She was a happy drunk and Blaine seemed to gravitate towards her infectious laughter. She kept forgetting she wore make-up and would rub her happy laughter tears down her face and continue to laugh. Ed by this time was chatting happily to Anisa, who suddenly thought Ed was the most sexy and intelligent man alive and Bradley was arm wrestling Michael. Kurt looked fleetingly at the camera and back to the shot glass in Nicola's hand. He took it slowly and looked at its noxious looking colour and gulped.

"Bottom's up," Nicola quipped and downed her own as Kurt did the same.

* * *

The night suddenly became much more interesting. Music banging and drinks sloshed, laughter sounding and conversation flowing. Someone at some point had decided karaoke would be a good idea and Blaine, bolstered by alcohol and Anisa saying he would be brill, took to the stage and sang 80s classics until Nicola shouted him off. He wobbled off the stage and laid on the grass as Kurt handed him another drink.

"Ah that was awesome," Blaine said, laying back on his elbows, his face to the sky, his pink sunglasses perched precariously on his head. He had closed his eyes and had such an adorable blissed out expression on his face that Kurt had to laugh.

"Having fun?" Kurt asked, smiling.

"Oh yeah definitely," Blaine said, broken out of his reverie and looking sincerely at Kurt as if he had asked a most profound question. "I think it would be perfect just to live here forever, make art or something and just not have to worry about jobs and money. We could be a perfect little community here no one would need to bother us." He had sat up, facing Kurt looking earnest and eager to be understood.

"Would you want to be here with me Kurt?" he asked, completely sincere and looking slightly worried he would be rejected.

"Yeah of course," Kurt said smiling, "I sometimes think you're the only reason I stay, the only reason I enjoy it here."

"Really?" Blaine asked, beaming, his face open and inviting and Kurt again fought the urge to kiss his face repeatedly, he just looked so adorable.

"Yeah, you're a real friend right?" Kurt asked tentatively, "I mean I'll see you afterwards, on the outside?"

"Definitely Kurt," Blaine said, nodding solemnly, "I told you, you're awesome and beautiful and gosh when you wore those red pants the other day and…" His voice trailed away and he gazed in the distance as if he was imagining those very pants. Kurt blushed slightly.

"You're funny when you're drunk Blaine," Kurt said laughing, trying to settle the crazy butterflies in his stomach with reason.

"No I'm really serious," Blaine said, gripping Kurt's wrist gently. Kurt just smiled. Blaine's eyes flitted over Kurt's face, taking it all in and Kurt knew it was another moment. They had been on the cusp of something for days, a mention, a declaration, a kiss but looking over Blaine's warm hazel eyes twinkling in the glimmer from the outdoor lights, Kurt knew nothing would happen unless he took a chance. He inched closer and Blaine's breath hitched and time seemed to stand still but there was nothing. Kurt smiled nervously and Blaine didn't close the gap. After a while Kurt moved back slightly and Blaine looked hurt.

"I think I need another drink," Kurt said abruptly and he stood, Blaine gazing up at him from the grass, his eyes wide, his expression hurt.

"Oh ok," he said.

Kurt couldn't walk quickly enough. He reached the counter in the kitchen, amidst the empty bottles and crisp bags, gripping it tightly and heaving a breath. He barely noticed Faye coming up beside him until she placed her hand on his shoulder. She looked flush and merry, her nerves gone but at seeing Kurt she looked sober and sensible.

"Are you ok?" she asked and Kurt looked at her carefully and smiled slowly. She was always there, always caring, even though he knew he was struggling in here where the rules were different and there was no privacy.

"Yeah," he said shakily, "I guess I just needed a moment alone."

"That's hard to find here," she said sadly, "I mean even the diary room isn't free. They're everywhere." She looked around the room and sounded completely paranoid before Kurt realised she was right.

"Is it about Blaine?" she said. Kurt looked up, his eyes wide. "I've seen you together," she said, "I mean you get on really well and you're both gay. I see the way you look at each other. You have plenty of time to get to know each other while you're here."

"That's the trouble," he said, almost whining, "The rules don't apply here and if I'm completely honest I'm not very good at these situations. I mean I've dated a little at college but nothing's lasted and no one seems a good fit. I guess I've kept it casual because I'm afraid," he whispered.

"Afraid of what?" Faye whispered back, leaning in close.

"Rejection, being inadequate, never finding 'the one', loads of things," he said, lifting his hands in the air to rest them again on the counter. "I give up."

"No," she said suddenly, her eyes wide and fierce. "That's what they want," and Kurt wasn't sure who she was referring to now. "You can't give up on love, just enjoy it all, that's what life is all about really."

"What about this show? The cameras? The outside?" Kurt asked.

"They'll be there when you leave, you only have right now," she said gripping his arm. Kurt's eyes alighted on Blaine coming from outside and he spotted Kurt and smiled.

"Sing," Faye said from somewhere beside him and Kurt heard it only as a faded whisper, a hovering idea and he took it. He walked to the 'karaoke station' which was an iPod dock and selected his song. Blaine smiled by the door and walked closer, seemingly unaware of his actions as Kurt heard the music begin.

_I am colorblind__  
Coffee black and egg white__  
Pull me out from inside__  
I am ready_

_I am ready_

_I am ready_

Blaine came closer still, leaning on the back of the sofa and watching, completely mesmerised by Kurt, by him standing there and singing. He had never heard anything so beautiful and he wanted to come closer but felt the material underneath his fingers and felt barred from walking.

_I am taffy stuck and tongue tied__  
Stutter-shook and uptight__  
Pull me out from inside__  
I am ready_

_I am ready _

_I am ready _

_I am fine_

Blaine wondered if he was singing to him and although others came into the room wondering why the living area was suddenly so quiet, Blaine felt them all melt away and there was only him.

_I am covered in skin__  
No one gets to come in__  
Pull me out from inside__  
I am folded and unfolded and unfolding_

Blaine knew then that he wanted Kurt, needed Kurt, wanted to sneak in under his skin and have Kurt do the same. He felt the warmth run through his body, felt the alcohol course through his bloodstream and he smiled as tears formed in his eyes. He blinked the strange emotions away and kept looking as Kurt smiled in his direction.

_I am colorblind__  
Coffee black and egg white__  
Pull me out from inside__  
I am ready _

_I am ready_

_I am ready_

_I am fine_

The last line was whispered, trailed away and repeated as the music ended and Kurt stood there awkwardly as the others watched him. No one knew what to say but most smiled in his direction, feeling he was someone special. El finally walked closer to Kurt and patted him on the arm.

"That was really good," she said quietly to Kurt, "Really good," she insisted. Kurt looked over at Blaine who he could see was swallowing and Kurt bit his lip in worry. Faye noticed and hollered which made everyone jump slightly especially when they found out the origin of the statement.

"We should play spin the bottle!" she yelled and Ed and Ian cringed, while Claire laughed as only a grown up can after hearing a silly suggestion.

"What are we fifteen?" Nicola sneered, "I've got a better idea – truth or dare!"

"Yay!" Anisa said as Heidi jiggled happily on the spot. They all gathered around the seating area bringing drinks and bumping into the large L-shaped sofas.

"So how does this kind of thing start then?" Claire asked, looking at the expectant faces around the sofa.

* * *

Blaine couldn't remember how it started, just that somehow he had ended up sitting next to Kurt, so close in fact that he could feel the warmth of his leg next to his own. Somehow the drinks kept being handed out, although Kurt didn't really remember taking anymore, he always seemed to have a drink in hand. Ian and Michael had been dared to kiss and as Michael leant in with a screwed up expression, the girls catcalled. Ian seemed indifferent to the action but the dare was considered a success as Michael drank more to rid his mouth of the taste of boy. Blaine looked at Kurt and licked his lips, hoping to get that taste a little later.

Anisa was dared to remain in her bikini for the rest of the evening and Claire was asked a truth: 'where is the strangest place you have had sex?'

Claire went wide eyed at the question but thinking about the answer, she smirked.

"Airport bathroom," she said and Anisa looked at her with a new found respect.

"Blaine hasn't had a go yet," Michael said as if this was the most unfair thing to happen in the house and Blaine looked around as if waiting to be ambushed suddenly.

"Truth or dare?" Anisa asked. Blaine asked for a dare with a mischievous wink.

"I've got a good one," El said after a while, "You have to swap an item of clothing with the person next to you."

At this he looked straight at Kurt to find his eyes swirling with many shades of blue and directed at Blaine. Blaine seemed to speak without words, begging to swap with Kurt, who nodded minutely. He stood and everyone wolf whistled at the slow way Kurt removed his many layers and Blaine laughed nervously as he watched him. Kurt was pale underneath but so toned and the dusting of hair on his lower stomach made Blaine lick his lips. Kurt looked expectantly at Blaine when he stood there topless and Blaine gulped as he realised he would have to remove his clothing. Shaking his head he stood too and took off his shirt quickly and gave it to Kurt, who stood open mouthed at the toned and lightly tanned torso in front of him. Heidi gave a pleased girly shriek at the sight of two gorgeous guys half-naked, Anisa looking to Claire as if to say what she could do if these two guys weren't gay. Claire smirked again.

Kurt and Blaine quickly swapped tops and donned the other's clothing promptly sitting down. The night continued, the usual dares swapped and mostly to entertain, they picked on Michael, giving him dares such as streaking naked in the garden and petting the chickens when he was secretly afraid they would attack him. As the game seemed to be winding down, the alcohol making most sleepy and cuddly, Faye suddenly turned to Kurt who had managed to get away pretty much unscathed all evening.

"Its Kurt's turn!" Faye said and Claire looked in her direction, a smile on her face at her sudden excitement and confidence. Kurt looked at his hands, shaking his head. He really didn't want a truth or dare but Blaine nudged his arm and smiled in reassurance.

"Ok a dare," Kurt said wondering what Faye would suggest. Surely Faye would be kind and considerate?

"I dare you and Blaine to share a bed tonight," she said simply and without any drama. She smiled sweetly at Kurt as if she knew what she was doing and the alcohol had merely bolstered her confidence to share her ideas. Kurt looked to Blaine who had gone from surprised at her bold move to happy at the sudden turn of events. He stood and stretched his hand to invite Kurt to place his hand in his warmth. Kurt smiled and followed Blaine like a puppy, thinking he owed Faye a big bunch of flowers as soon as he left the house.

* * *

**A/N**: Let me know what you think! Thanks to svallkille for the great idea.

**Song quoted**: 'Colorblind' by Counting Crows


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt continued following Blaine until they reached the bedroom, empty and bright with the lights appearing to centre on Blaine's double bed as if it signified so much more. Kurt blushed slightly at the knowledge he was fulfilling the producers' plot for romance by providing double beds. He didn't want to be a cliché and he certainly didn't want to be inappropriate while he was here. The thought of being on show, for displaying everything and being famous for completely the wrong reasons made him feel sick, not to mention the reaction of his dad watching at home. No, he had to make it quite clear that there would be no funny business under the covers that night or any night. Still holding hands with Blaine he suddenly stopped short of the bed and tugged Blaine's hand.

"What's wrong?" Blaine said as his eyes flickered over Kurt's flushed face.

"Before we go to bed, I just wanted to say," Kurt began and he swallowed nervously and before he could continue, Blaine seemed to understand and he smiled. The hand that was resting in Blaine's was squeezed in reassurance and as Blaine began to explain himself he stroked his thumb along the soft skin on Kurt's hand.

"Don't worry Kurt, I don't plan to seduce you in front of loads of cameras," he smiled sweetly but Kurt thought the butterflies from earlier had actually taken flight in his stomach and the only word he could hear over and over in his mind was _seduce_.

"We're just sleeping in the same bed right?" Blaine said and at Kurt's nod of agreement he started to strip off Kurt's shirt that he was wearing and handed it to an open mouthed Kurt, who realised he was still wearing Blaine's top.

"Oh yeah, right," Kurt said, coming out of his daze long enough to take his top off to hand to Blaine. As his eyes rose again, he gasped slightly at the sight and Blaine blushed as he realised he was so exposed again as his eyes took in the sight before him.

"Um," Kurt began and he turned thinking that actions would speak louder than words here as he seemed incapable of speaking a coherent sentence. He picked up his stuff and hastily went into the bathroom.

After a while, Blaine seemed to come out of his daze and he changed quickly and settled on the bed as he waited for Kurt. Kurt took a long time to get ready, longer than usual but what took the extra time was the staring in the mirror after he had finished his moisturising routine.

"Kurt you can do this," he said to his reflection, "You've spent loads of time with Blaine and he's a really nice guy and not scary at all. In fact you've had loads of sweet and intelligent conversations and he's really cute. No don't concentrate on that," he said shaking his head, "Just be sensible and careful and don't let your feelings show." He looked sternly at himself, schooling his face to show his best expression and then he seemed to realise that he was being watched and looked up to the camera in the corner and sank in on himself in an unconscious effort to hide.

Kurt came out all ready in his pyjamas and looking impossibly put-together and he smiled with a new found confidence which was completely shattered as the others started trickling into the room.

"Come on lady, get in the bed already," Nicola said as she came in and flounced to her bed. She changed quickly and without caring that everyone could see her exposed body, Kurt assuming that would add to her appeal after she left the house and pursued her 'career'. Kurt watched as the others came in, not really noticing that he was still standing by the bathroom so he walked to Blaine's bed and got in under the covers. Blaine immediately grabbed his hand in comfort and smiled. The girls came in after the guys had finished in the bathroom and all of them had happy faces at the two of them already snuggled under the covers. Faye walked past their bed slowly and smiled sweetly.

After a while the hubbub died down, everyone seemed to settle and Kurt looked at his watch to see that the time was nearly 5 o'clock in the morning. He turned around to find Blaine facing him, lying on his side and smiling.

"You ok?" Blaine whispered. Kurt waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness and he leant a little closer.

"Yeah I'm ok," Kurt whispered in return. "I'm sorry for assuming it wouldn't be, I didn't mean to imply, I mean…" Blaine stilled his rambling by squeezing his hand as it lay between them on the sheets.

"Kurt, it's fine," he said smiling, although Kurt could only see his teeth in the dim light and the whites of his eyes. "I get that we're on national television and you don't want to do anything stupid, I don't either."

"I think everyone else wants us to do something stupid," Kurt whispered his head resting on the pillow more comfortably.

"Well we'll just do what we want to do," he said and he stroked Kurt's hand in the silence afterwards. In all the rush and drunkenness of the night, where spending time on your own was unheard of and peace was hard to find, Kurt enjoyed the moment here with Blaine. Kurt decided to make it even better by whipping the duvet over their heads and making Blaine giggle slightly.

"This way they won't see us, it's the only chance of privacy we'll ever get," Kurt said.

"But they'll still hear us through our microphones."

"I know but it's a start and it's nice to think there'll be one thing they can't see," Kurt said.

"What do you not want them to see?" Blaine whispered as he visibly swallowed and he shifted closer.

"I suppose something I've wanted to do for quite a while," Kurt said, coming so close that Blaine could feel his breath ghost over his lips. "But I've been worried that I've just imagined it and that there's nothing here, just something in my head." Blaine wasn't sure what Kurt was saying and he barely understood but he whispered in return, his words falling on Kurt's lips.

"There is something." Blaine closed the gap, placing his lips on Kurt's and although Kurt was expecting it, his breath hitched and he seemed to gasp. Blaine parted slightly from Kurt, their lips just touching, no movement and Blaine frowned. Maybe he had read the signals wrong. Kurt searched his face in the darkness and saw only cute adoration and he decided to be brave and leant forward. Blaine smiled into the kiss, feeling the warmth of Kurt's lips as they moved against his own. Blaine tasted of warm alcohol and toothpaste and Kurt had only a second to wonder when Blaine had had time to brush his teeth before Blaine tentatively licked his way into Kurt's mouth and made him sigh in pleasure.

The kissing lasted a lot longer than either had hoped but they parted after a while and lay snuggled under the covers while all that could be heard was the gentle snoring and breathing of the other housemates as the rest of the country prepared to get up for work.

* * *

They were all rudely awakened the following day at exactly 12pm by a loud gong before someone announced that Michael and Ian were up for nomination and would be facing the public vote: one of them would be leaving that night. The guys barely lifted their head above their duvets in acknowledgement of what they had just heard and sought clarification from Heidi who seemed to be the only one vaguely awake.

"Yep, they said Michael and Ian were up for eviction," she said nodding her head in the direction of the various heads that had peeked up above the sheets. She smiled as Blaine rubbed his eyes adorably and Kurt rose above tugging him back towards him to snuggle, apparently forgetting he was surrounded by other people and watched by millions. A few minutes of dozing later, Kurt struggled awake to find Blaine watching him, a slow smile stretching his face beautifully and making Kurt smile in return.

"Good morning," Blaine said, his voice hoarse and he coughed to correct it, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, really well," Kurt said blushing, "I'm glad that we're not up for eviction."

Blaine nodded. "Yeah me too; it would be too soon." Blaine felt an indescribable nervous energy trickle from his fingers where they lay near Kurt's hand on the sheets, up his arm and along his legs. He wanted to edge closer to Kurt but in the light of day, out of their alcohol haze but thinking clearly, he knew they were on a television show, where millions could see them, including his family and friends. He didn't want to be one of those sleazy men that enacted a romance on screen. He tickled Kurt's skin with his fingers and edged closer, smiling nervously as Kurt blushed again.

"Last night was amazing," Blaine began but his expression of happiness faltered as Kurt looked his way with such expectation and hope he couldn't say what he wanted, he just stopped.

"But?" Kurt said, filling in the gap, his mind creating images of coldness.

"There's no but," Blaine said, "I just worry." And he looked around at the rustling covers from the beds nearby, the odd person deciding to try the bathroom or struggle to the kitchen. Everyone moved without caring what was happening with Kurt and Blaine and Kurt could only hope that that would be true of the people on the outside. "Maybe we should cool it a little," Blaine continued, "Just until we're on the outside." Kurt tensed slightly, his shoulders becoming stiff and Blaine panicked. "I want this," he said, tugging Kurt's arm closer, already missing his warmth, "I just don't want to ruin this, I don't want to mess it up." Kurt's face relaxed slightly at his admission.

"I get it Blaine," he said, "I know we can't be what we want to be while we're still inside. There's no pressure." Blaine could see the change in his demeanour almost straight away and to remain in the right frame of mind Kurt extricated his arm and got up.

"Coffee?" he asked Blaine with a rise of an eyebrow with his perfected expression of indifference and friendliness.

"Yeah sure," Blaine stammered, surprised by the sudden coldness in the bed and the image of Kurt, just reachable but so far away. Kurt quickly exited the bedroom, leaving Blaine to stare at the ceiling.

* * *

The afternoon went by quite swiftly and soon preparations were made for the first official time on television. Queues were made for the showers and outfits chosen. Blaine commented that it seemed a little silly to get so dolled up when they were constantly being scrutinised and seen on television screens but he went along with the idea and got ready too.

Kurt seemed to be avoiding him. Although he made it appear accidental, Blaine knew that he had hurt him and he was desperate to make amends. Kurt deliberately spoke to Ian and Ed and on occasion Claire and Anisa – people he didn't normally speak to, reaching out to Ian who didn't seem that perplexed by the thought of his eviction that night.

"No, I'd expected it really," Ian said as he sat on the couch with a coffee Kurt had made. "I'm not what they wanted outside and I probably haven't made an effort inside the house either." He shrugged his shoulders accepting the inevitable. Michael seemed more anxious, eyeing people in the house as if to silently ask if they had nominated him. No one was saying and he stuck to Bradley and made an extra special effort to please others in the house.

As soon as Blaine would come closer, perhaps hover by the sofa area or walk towards him as he was washing the dishes in the kitchen, Kurt would suddenly think of an excuse to move away or talk to someone else. He laughed with others, appeared happy and carefree but by the end of the evening Blaine was desperate to get him alone again. It was suddenly time for the public to see them for the official announcement and the television screen, for the first time since they arrived in the house, no longer showed just a blinking eye. This time the gathered crowd outside the house was visible and the young presenters with their big microphones and beaming faces appeared on the screen. Kurt wasn't up for eviction but he was suddenly nervous and he gulped.

"Good evening housemates," the young woman presenter said, smiling, "We're live on television so please don't swear." She laughed nervously and El giggled. As far as she knew they barely swore and the warning seemed really unnecessary.

"Michael and Ian as you know have been up for the public vote, facing the first eviction of your time there. The votes have been counted and verified and the decision has been made." There was a dramatic pause and Blaine wanted it over and done with already.

"The person that received the most votes and therefore out of the competition is…." Blaine's eyes flickered towards Ian who rolled his in exasperation, causing Blaine to smile slightly.

"Ian."

The crowd roared in approval and Ian nodded his head in understanding. Michael heaved a sigh of relief and looked around the room as if to say that he wouldn't be taken down that easily. Unbeknownst to the housemates, the audience at home secretly loved to hate Michael and watching him being picked on and tortured with dares the night before had swayed the votes in his favour.

In all the hustle of the vote being decided and declared, Ian soon prepared his stuff with a few of the girls following to help and to pretend they would miss him. Kurt chanced a glance in Blaine's direction, who had decided to do the same, and as their eyes met, blushes creeping along faces and shoulders sinking, they exchanged smiles before Kurt followed the girls to the bedroom to help.

"How are you feeling Ian?" Kurt asked as he lay sideways on his bed. Ian was preparing his stuff as Faye, Heidi and Anisa were folding some of his clothes.

"I'm ok," Ian said, "It'd be nice to get back to my friends. No offense," he quickly added, scanning the room, "But I knew it wasn't my thing being stuck in here and I'm not exciting enough." Kurt suddenly worried that he wasn't exciting enough either and would soon be out of the house. He thought back to the heated kiss he had shared under the covers the night before and he swallowed. How would the public react? Maybe he was too exciting. How would everyone he knew react? He could feel sudden panic rise in chest at his inappropriate behaviour and scanned the room to find Faye looking at him curiously. He tried a smile but failed and he quickly made an excuse to go to the bathroom.

As soon as he reached the big sink, he held on tightly, his arms straight, his shoulders tense and he breathed in deeply. The problem with living with so many students was the smell – a mix of shower gel and old water and he suddenly longed for his own bathroom he shared with Rachel and Santana, despite the lack of privacy and space.

"What's wrong?" Faye's sudden voice sounded by the door and Kurt turned abruptly in surprise.

"Faye, I thought the door was locked."

"No locks here," she said calmly and Kurt figured. "What's wrong?" She repeated.

"Nothing, I…." Kurt began but Faye gave him an incredulous look and he gave a small smile.

"I just panicked," he said, "Blaine and I…"

"Kissed?" she said, not bothering to hide her excitement as she bounced up and down. Kurt nodded with a small indulgent smile. "So what's wrong?"

"This place," he said, gesturing around the room at the cameras, the lack of a lock, the lack of anything remotely private. "How can I possibly start a relationship with someone here? It's impossible."

"No it's not," she said kindly, "Ok, you don't want to have a relationship so publicly, I get that but that doesn't mean you can't enjoy spending time with him here. Surely that's the perk of having so much time on your hands?"

"But sometimes I look at him and I…." Kurt couldn't form his words but he didn't have to as there was a sudden knock on the door and Blaine entered cautiously, as if he thought he might be shot for entering.

"Sorry, I heard your voices and I…." he looked so small and worried that Faye immediately gestured for him to enter and beamed. The bathroom was set apart from the individual toilets which were the only tiny rooms in the house that had no cameras.

"Kurt are you ok?" Blaine asked, taking in Kurt's tense stance by the sink and wanting to come closer.

"Yeah, sorry," he muttered.

"I'll leave you two alone," Faye said smiling as she walked swiftly to the door. Blaine and Kurt barely noticed.

"Listen, I'm sorry for earlier," Blaine began but Kurt came forward and touched his arm.

"No don't Blaine, I really do get it," he said smiling, "I just panicked, thinking you weren't interested…." He looked down at his hands still touching Blaine's arm.

"That is so far from the truth," Blaine began, watching how Kurt's fingers were making patterns on his arm, "You don't know what I have to do to stop myself from kissing you, from touching you…" His voice trailed away and Kurt suddenly felt the heat rise. His eyes rose slowly to Blaine's face and he leaned in and smiled. Kurt gently touched Blaine's lips with his own and Blaine sighed.

"Everything's going to be ok," Blaine said as they parted.

"How do you know?" Kurt asked timidly.

"Because you're here with me," he said, squeezing his hand in reassurance.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Blaine and Kurt, the producers of the show had been watching their growing romance with anticipation. They watched as they gradually came closer, heard their kisses in the dead of night and their nervous reaction the following morning. Blaine and Kurt made it look all so easy and one bright idea came to someone who was watching all the footage.

"Why don't we introduce some drama into the house?" they asked the group of producers that had gathered to look at viewing figures. "I mean the housemates seem to get along a little too well, it all seems a little easy."

"What did you have in mind?"

"What about that contestant we interviewed? The cocky gay guy who wants the limelight and attention? He could throw the situation and change everything."

He looked around at the beaming producers' faces, their eyes glittering with the thoughts of excitement and drama entering the house.

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Ian's hour was soon up and his bags packed, all the housemates sat around the living area chatting and laughing. Ian suddenly thought he might start missing the company and the laughs but as the television screen came back to life again, the loud crowd could be heard and Ian was nervous again. The thought of leaving to face the public was scary, the house a safe cocoon from the outside world.

"Good evening housemates," the young male presenter beamed, "Ian you must now leave the house. Say goodbye."

Ian stood, shook hands and hugged his fellow housemates, people he had lived with only for one week and wished Ed good luck. With a final wave, he left the house, walking the long white corridor to the world outside.

Kurt looked to Blaine with a nervous smile, both knowing what the other was thinking. There was a sudden silence and the house felt eerie. Everyone remained standing, the television screen blank, not giving anything away. They were all about to find their seats again when the screen came back to life – just the eye as if it had never left and was always watching.

"Good evening housemates," the calm voice said, "As Ian has now left the house we are introducing a new housemate that has been very eager to meet you all and join in on the fun."

Panic seemed to rise on everyone's face, the thought of someone entering and destroying the peace evident in their expressions. Would they want to take over? Would they be argumentative and rude? They all silently agreed they would stand together, distrust evident on their faces.

The screen went black again and they waited as the door to the house slowly opened to reveal a guy dressed well in fitted pants and a nice shirt, with coiffed hair and Kurt instantly felt nervous at his cocky expression and meercat face.

"Hello everyone," the guy said, "I'm Sebastian, your new housemate."


	8. Chapter 8

_"Hello everyone," the guy said, "I'm Sebastian, your new housemate."_

He looked so cocky standing there, his pose strong and confident, that the other housemates could only stare at him, then at each other, wondering who this guy thought he was. The housemates weren't all close but despite their differences the thought of someone coming in to ruin their closely guarded community and threaten the leadership worried them. After a while a few people came up to introduce themselves to Sebastian though Blaine and Kurt deliberately hung back and crept closer to each other, seeking safety. The screen soon came back on to announce that they were to have a movie night in celebration of Sebastian's arrival and the housemates seemed happy at the news, though Kurt and Nicola look instantly suspicious.

Kurt kept himself busy at the kitchen, making Sebastian and a few others hot drinks and settling himself on the sofa to watch and listen to the new guy. Sebastian already seemed eager to please, telling jokes and enjoying hearing the general laughter.

"So what's it been like on the outside?" Bradley asked him, edging closer, eager to impress the new guy too.

"I've been excluded from a lot of it, they thought it would be best but I've been allowed to see a few newspapers and obviously watch the coverage on the television," he said. He suddenly looked over at Kurt and Blaine who were close on the sofa and smiled. Kurt leapt further away from Blaine as if he had been burnt. He blushed furiously at what Sebastian was implying and sipped his coffee. Blaine looked at Kurt carefully, trying to impart something through his eyes, trying to urge him not to worry but Kurt deliberately avoided his gaze as Sebastian continued.

"I mean they've shown the best bits really," Sebastian said laughing but a few people looked around nervously, worried he meant them. "Drunken escapades, the truths and dares, the whispered conversations that have all been picked up by the microphones that some of you seem to have forgotten are on your person constantly," he continued, "It makes for interesting viewing," he chuckled and nervous laughter filled the room. El left with Ed to have a smoke in the garden area.

"So what's your deal?" Nicola asked, filling the silence with her sneer and looking like she just might throw Sebastian to see how far she could trust him, "Why are you suddenly here?"

"I don't know sweetheart," he said sneering, "I guess they thought the house was slightly boring without me."

"If what you've implied is true than I doubt that very much. I can't imagine what the producers see in your horse teeth and smirky meercat face," she said, smirking herself at her witty comment. Kurt smiled slightly, feeling new respect for Nicola in their mutual distrust of Sebastian and her ability to say exactly what she thought. He made himself scarce, wondering if he could talk to the smokers though he didn't smoke. Blaine eyed him as he left but decided not to follow and started to talk to Heidi who looked a little panicked at what Sebastian had said about drunken escapades and suddenly worried what her parents might think of her.

Kurt joined Ed and El who were sitting on the wooden corner bench in the garden, protected from some of the cameras in their little alcove and Kurt suddenly saw the appeal of smoking. El looked up at him in surprise but Ed moved up to allow him to sit down.

"You don't smoke," El said.

"I know," Kurt said laughing "But I like peace and this seems a peaceful place." Ed nodded in understanding and El smiled.

"Yeah it does seem a little strained in there," El said, "What do you make of him?"

"I don't like him," Kurt said, "But I'm waiting it out. I'm pretty sure Nicola will kill him soon and we'll be spared the trouble of nominating him for eviction." El's laughter peeled out and Kurt looked pleased he had an ally. "I guess it's anyone new though, they would all get that reaction."

"Yeah," Ed said, "We must develop a pack mentality in here." He looked around the garden at the sad remnants of the party from the other night littered on the grass and sighed.

"We're quite a strange bunch though," El said, "We wouldn't be friends out in the real world, but in here, we're loyal to the end," she laughed ruefully. Kurt looked through the large French windows where he could see the group gathered around Sebastian, no doubt getting the gossip from the outside world and trying to understand what made him tick. He could see Blaine had come closer to Sebastian on the sofa, still separated by Anisa who was speaking to him animatedly. Blaine was so friendly and charming, he would want to make Sebastian feel welcome in the house and Kurt joined Ed in his sigh as he realised his time in the house was about to get so much harder.

"So what's going on with you and Blaine?" El asked, her eyes twinkling mischievously, "In the words of Marvin Gaye did you 'get it on' last night?" Kurt blushed furiously. It was one thing to discuss it with the girls and giggle at a sleepover, quite another to discuss it front of Ed and all the viewers at home.

"Yes," Kurt whispered, sinking in on himself.

"Well that's great," El said spotting his uncomfortable stance and stroking his arm, "You seem really sweet together."

"It feels a little strange to experience it all in front of so many people and cameras," Kurt said, still slightly pink, "I mean romance is all about the simple things not the grand gestures. It doesn't have to be in front of loads of people, it can just be the touch of the fingertips, the soft look across a crowded room."

"You can have that here," El said, "You just might have to be a bit more sly about it all."

"Yeah," Kurt said and he felt a little awkward for Ed who seemed to be getting a little bored by the discussion and was suddenly smoking his cigarette a lot quicker than he had been. Kurt looked at the window again and saw that Blaine and Sebastian were talking in the kitchen, the others still gathered in the living area, seemingly engrossed in their own conversations. Sebastian looked like he was trying to eat Blaine alive, a little too close, a smirk gracing his lips as Blaine continued speaking.

"Do you think Sebastian's gay?" Kurt asked El and Ed, his eyes still on Blaine and Sebastian in the kitchen.

"Maybe," El said, "You'll have to watch that one," she said, her gaze reaching where Kurt was still staring.

"Definitely gay," Ed said, nodding as if it was final, "Impeccable dress-sense, always a sign."

* * *

"So are you enjoying your time here so far?" Blaine asked as he started to make a drink, "What do you think of the place?"

"It's great," Sebastian said smiling, "I think I'm going to love it here." He looked a little too closely at Blaine, who noticed and smiled nervously. He had a sudden feeling that he might be eaten alive and he searched the living area to see if anyone might help him.

"You know you have quite a fan following on the outside world," Sebastian said, leaning in conspiratorially, "Guys and girls love you."

"Oh," Blaine said laughing nervously, "I'm afraid I'm definitely not a ladies' man."

"Oh me too," Sebastian said nodding in understanding, "They know all about you and Kurt by the way."

"I suppose we haven't been that subtle really," Blaine said.

"Well nothing gets past the cameras and everyone could hear the kiss even if they couldn't see it," Sebastian said. Blaine blushed.

"Yeah, we'd had a little to drink," Blaine said, "Not that I don't like him," he finished, "But it's strange for us in here."

"Oh I definitely understand," Sebastian said, "Don't let him tie you down though," he smiled, "I've been watching you recently but I've been reading the papers since you entered and I said to myself 'I don't know who this Blaine guy is but apparently he's sex on a stick and sings like a dream'."

Blaine laughed feeling nervous energy fizzle in his stomach and he waved Sebastian away as if to say he was being ridiculous. Sebastian just chuckled.

"What do the papers say about me?" Blaine asked, feigning indifference and trying to sound casual. Sebastian recognised his true feelings.

"Just all about your college activities, how you sing whenever you can in bars, clubs, anywhere that will have you. Some guy came out of the wood work saying he kissed you once and that you were very skilled with your tongue," Sebastian winked and Blaine couldn't have looked more shocked if he tried.

"Benji said that?" he exclaimed and everyone on the sofas stopped talking to look over at Blaine and Sebastian.

"Yep unfortunately," Sebastian said, "Don't worry about it though, everything that was said was complimentary and only made me want to meet you more."

"I can't believe he did a kiss and tell like that, I can't believe anyone would really care," Blaine said.

"The public are going crazy for this programme, a real taste of what college life is like, even though it's all for the cameras and the public. This will do wonders for your career afterwards," Sebastian said.

"I never really thought about my career afterwards," Blaine said quietly, feeling like a naïve little boy and he looked up at Sebastian towering over him and swallowed.

"Well I bet you will now," Sebastian smirked, "And I'm determined to mimic your meteoric ascent. We should definitely talk some more," he said as he wandered over to the sofa area, looking back at Blaine to check he was understood just as Kurt came in from the garden. He looked fiercely protective all of a sudden and Blaine smiled.

"Where have you been?" he asked casually.

"Just talking to El and Ed," Kurt said coming closer as they both stood by the sofas.

"But you don't smoke," Blaine said looking puzzled.

"I know," Kurt said, looking slightly irritated, "But it was peaceful out there and a little bit too much in here."

Blaine looked at Sebastian as Kurt's eyes wandered over everyone gathered around the room. He understood exactly what he meant.

"Want to wander to the bedroom for a bit before the movie starts?" Blaine asked, his eyes darkening slightly in his desire to be close again to Kurt who nodded as they walked quietly away to the beds.

They lay on Blaine's double bed where they had spent the night before together, curled in on each other and kissing slowly. Blaine lay down on top of the covers and indicated for Kurt to lie next to him so he could see him as they spoke. Kurt soon relaxed as Blaine started stroking his face softly, putting his hands through Kurt's impeccable hair as Kurt closed his eyes.

"That feels nice," Kurt murmured.

"You really are beautiful Kurt," Blaine whispered, "I know we can't do what we want here, I know I can't take you out on a date yet but I can tell you that much and spend as much time with you as possible." Kurt smiled and opened his eyes to find Blaine looking at him earnestly.

"It is strange in here isn't it?" Kurt whispered despite knowing that he would still be heard, "We'll just have to take things as we find them," he continued after Blaine nodded, "And enjoy what we can."

"Yeah, I like the sound of that," he said as he watched mesmerised at Kurt's sleepy expression and porcelain skin.

"Sebastian said that everyone knows about us on the outside," Blaine said and Kurt opened his eyes slowly, "Apparently someone's done a kiss and tell about me."

"Really?" Kurt said clearly shocked and he sat up on his knees. Blaine nodded.

"Yeah, I kissed a guy called Benji in a club last year," he said blushing slightly, "I'd met him a few times for coffee but nothing really came of it but apparently he's told the papers all about me."

"I'm so sorry Blaine," Kurt said, reaching out to stroke his hand then moving further up the bed so his back rested on the headboard behind him and he sighed. "It's really much bigger than I thought it would be being in here," he said closing his eyes as if in pain. "I didn't think this programme would generate this much interest outside."

"Does it change anything with us?" Blaine asked timidly, eyeing Kurt carefully. Kurt opened his eyes to instantly reassure Blaine.

"No of course not," Kurt said, "You can't help that someone's done that Blaine. It's a horrible thing to do."

"Yeah, I guess that's why it never worked out with me and Benji," Blaine said laughing ruefully. "I'm glad that I don't have anything else, I've never done anything I'm ashamed of, nothing that the public will find out about."

"Yeah, same here," Kurt said, looking straight ahead and repeatedly circling Blaine's knuckle with his thumb.

"Kurt?" Blaine said, "Is anything you don't want to get out?"

Kurt looked at him carefully, so aware of the cameras and the impossible idea of having a private conversation.

"Loads of things," Kurt whispered as if he could hide it all away, "But nothing I need to be ashamed about. Just things about bullying and glee club, things that would make other people look bad but would definitely paint me as a victim and I don't want that."

"Yeah I get that," Blaine said, squeezing Kurt's hand in his, "I wish we could run away together, go to some park and eat picnic food and watch the birds as they eat the bread we give them." Kurt smiled at the image.

"Yeah that sounds perfect," he said, lowering himself down again so his head rested on the pillow and Blaine mimicked his pose and turned to face him as he lay sideways.

"I'd settle for spending my hours with you and watching your beautiful face and hearing the silence and the seeing the flicker in your eyes," Blaine whispered as he leant in closer to brush Kurt's lips in a chaste kiss. Kurt sighed.

"That sounds perfect."


	9. Chapter 9

A collection of movies were given as an option and a blind vote done so no one would feel embarrassed by their choice. The sudden decrease of straight men led the vote, Moulin Rouge won and Kurt cheered and settled down next to Blaine to watch it with the rest. The housemates were offered popcorn and extra soda to truly welcome Sebastian to the house.

"I'd love to sing this at my wedding," Kurt whispered to Blaine as 'Come What May' came on, the rest of the housemates deadly silent and concentrating on the film. Blaine turned to him and smiled sweetly.

"I've always loved this song," he said, his eyes twinkling and he kissed Kurt's cheek gently causing the other man to blush slightly. Blaine was right in assuming that most people were looking at the large screen but Sebastian looked at the two boys quite carefully. They snuggled closer, losing themselves in each other and as the film finished and everyone said they were off to bed, Blaine hesitated a little, too comfortable and warm to want to leave Kurt's side. Sebastian stood up and smiled slightly.

"Right love birds, see you tomorrow," he quipped and he winked at Blaine as he continued to stare at those brown eyes which only widened slightly in surprise. Blaine checked that Kurt hadn't seen and decided to bury himself in that gloriously warm space between Kurt's neck and shoulder and forget about the lecherous look on Sebastian's face.

* * *

It seemed the producers had decided to allow them their peace for one night only. The change of situation with the entrance of Sebastian had shocked the housemates slightly but they had no idea that their task that week would rock them a little more.

As they were eating breakfast and showering, the screen in the living area blinked to life revealing the purple and yellow eye. They were instructed in the usual cold and monotonous voice to assemble on the sofas.

"Hello housemates," it said, "Your new task will now be set. We will light a fire in the garden, enclosed for safety and you will need to guard the fire for the following 48 hours. The fire must have two people guarding it at all times. If you fail to comply there will be a consequence that will be revealed later on this week. Please remain in the house and draw the curtains until instructed to open them, while we light the fire."

Michael got up to draw the curtains as he looked outside at the garden space.

"Surely they don't have enough space to light a fire," he said suspiciously, "What do you think the consequence will be if we fail?"

"Probably just limited food allowance or something similar," Claire said, looking nonplussed, "There's not much else they can do."

"I don't really like fires," Faye said looking slightly worried at the closed curtains. "What does looking after a fire entail exactly?"

"Probably just watching it doesn't go out," El said, "I guess if it starts to flicker and look like it's dying you wave it a bit to make sure more oxygen goes that way, but not too much otherwise it blows out."

Faye looked more worried by this but Kurt smiled reassuringly.

"We'll look after it together," he said, "You'll never be left alone with it so don't worry."

She looked happier at this but there was a slight noise outside which was obviously the people creating the fire.

"I wonder what those people look like." Anisa said, "I mean I'm guessing the guys that are making the fire are also the people that watch footage of us 24/7. It's a bit creepy if you think about it."

"Men in locked rooms with sweaty T-shirts?" Sebastian said looking like he had just smelt something rancid. "I should think they are creepy and disgusting," he finished.

After a while they were instructed to open the curtains and they could see the fire, quite a blaze but it looked under control.

"We should set up a rota," Claire said, "Make sure no one gets left out and that no one is left on their own." She grabbed a spare piece of paper and started drawing up a list. "Does anyone have a preference about the time slot they have?"

"I need my sleep," Nicola said, "I don't look this good without some effort." Blaine smirked at Kurt slightly as he thought she obviously needed more sleep. Everyone else said they didn't mind the slot they had but maybe it should be a maximum of two hours so no one got too tired. The rota was created while El and Ed did the first slot, never leaving it alone as they had a cigarette.

"Do you think I could get a slot with Kurt?" Blaine asked Claire quietly as he sidled over and spoke near her ear.

"Sure," Claire said smiling knowingly and she adjusted the rota. They had only to wait so dinner was started and the day continued.

* * *

Blaine and Kurt had the 1-3am slot and Kurt was looking forward to it. It felt strange to be in charge of a fire like it was a baby and as they walked over to relieve Nicola and Anisa, they sat and watched its flicker and flame for a while.

"This should be interesting," Blaine said laughing as they sat on the wooden bench in the alcove together. "Fires look a little scary up close," he said.

"I think we can protect each other," Kurt said, winking as he came a little closer to Blaine, who slipped an arm around Kurt's waist. "Do you think we'll win the task?"

"Yeah," Blaine said, "How hard can it be to watch a fire?"

They watched its sparks and embers for a while, the fire continuing to burn bright. The others were slipping to bed or hovering in the kitchen and chatting. They could see Sebastian talking to Nicola through the big French windows and Kurt looked at him carefully, still not trusting him and wondering what he was discussing with Nicola. Blaine noticed the direction of his gaze and stroked along Kurt's waist.

"What are you thinking?" Blaine asked quietly.

"I don't like that guy," Kurt said, still looking at Sebastian through the window, "I don't trust him."

"Oh he's harmless," Blaine said waving his other hand to indicate his feeling, "Don't worry about him."

"I don't like how he's all over you," Kurt said quietly, looking worried that his comment would sound possessive and jealous. Blaine had noticed Sebastian's attentive behaviour but was surprised that Kurt had noticed too.

"Don't worry, he can't faze me," Blaine said, squeezing Kurt's waist slightly.

"It's strange how they put him in the house after a week isn't it?" Blaine said after a while. "Do you think they're trying something? The producers I mean?"

"I don't know," Kurt said looking a little worried, "Why would they do that?"

"Oh I don't know," Blaine said shrugging so as not to worry Kurt further, "Just something I was thinking about."

"I wonder what our families think about all of this," Blaine said after a few minutes of silence, the only sound the crackle of the fire. "I suppose it consumes me sometimes, the cameras, what people see, it worries me."

"I guess it's no different from how we would act with our families anyway," Kurt said, not looking worried at all, "Just as long as you don't do anything silly I think your parents and family will be proud of how you act in here."

"Thanks Kurt," Blaine said smiling, "Do you miss your dad while you've been in here?"

"Yeah a lot," Kurt said, thinking of Burt at home knowing he would be watching every episode. "I owe him a lot and he's always been there for me. Even after he had a heart attack and I had to look after him, he still made time to talk to me about my insecurities."

"That must have been a terrible time," Blaine said rubbing Kurt's side.

"Yeah it was," Kurt said, "I mean to see him needing so many machines to do something as simple as breathe well it was heartbreaking. I honestly thought he would die and I would be alone." He swallowed fiercely against the lump in his throat threatening to expose his emotion.

"But he got better," Blaine said, "Right?"

"Yeah, yeah," Kurt said finally gaining some semblance of control, "He has to eat right but his heart is better definitely. Just now, he has a stage 1 cancer diagnosis though and I worry about him every day."

"Oh gosh Kurt, I didn't know," Blaine said, moving back slightly.

"Yeah I found out just before I went into the house and I knew there was nothing I could do but I don't know how his treatments will go and what will happen. By the time I get out of the house he should know if it's made a difference."

"But stage 1, the success rate must be high, right?"

"Yeah and he caught it early which is the only good thing about the regular checkups on his heart."

"Well when you leave you'll be able to make him proud and be there for him when he hears his results. You're really strong Kurt," Blaine said, snuggling closer, "I really admire how you can keep such a brave face with it all and make a success of all you do."

"Oh I don't know," Kurt said modestly.

"No I mean it Kurt," Blaine said earnestly, "Your dad will be really proud of you in here, I think you're amazing." His eyes twinkled as they faced each other, Kurt searching his face for insincerity but only finding adoration and honesty. He could seriously fall for this guy and his gorgeous eyes.

"Thanks," Kurt whispered. He snuggled closer and placed his head on Blaine's shoulder as they continued to watch the fire twist and curl, its flames working their way up and down.

* * *

The following 24 hours went successfully, everyone watching the fire when it was their turn. The only hiccup came when Heidi and Michael watched the fire in the early hours of the following morning.

"I really need to pee," Michael said, standing up and jiggling on the spot. "It won't make a difference if you watch the fire on your own will it? They won't even notice and I really need to pee." He didn't give Heidi a chance to say anything before he dashed into the house to go to the bathroom. Heidi opened her mouth to speak but closed it again, looking nervously at the camera in the hope that no one had noticed. Michael came back in a minute and Heidi looked suspiciously at his hands.

"No one saw did they?" Michael asked and Heidi shook her head but she wasn't convinced. "Well we can keep the secret." Heidi didn't think anything could be kept a secret here but she nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

The faceless monitor didn't reveal if they had won or not, just assured them they could stop watching the fire. It was put out safely while the housemates waited behind the curtains and life resumed. Meals were looked forward to; food and sleep being the only regular things in the house. Like the other housemates, Kurt and Blaine started to feel very restless, itchy hands eager to get out and do things.

"This is what prison is like I guess," Ed said sagely and everyone nodded.

It was soon nomination time again and people went in when instructed to complete their nominations. It seemed that in place of voting for Ian, people chose Claire or Heidi claiming they were annoying or liked to be in control of the house. Most people nominated Michael who was still showing his boxers and refusing to pull his pants up as well as generally being unclean. Michael and Claire received the most nominations and it was time for everyone to hear the announcement.

"Hello housemates," the blinking eye said, "We will now announce who received the most nominations and who would normally be under the public vote."

"Normally?" El asked raising an eyebrow, "What does that mean?"

A few shrugged their shoulders, not understanding either but the voice continued.

"The two people that received the most nominations are Michael and…." A dramatic pause ensued while everyone nodded their head. Everyone knew Michael was disliked but it was quite reassuring to see everyone had voted the same way. "… Claire."

Everyone looked at Claire as if worried how she would take the nomination. She looked visibly shocked but soon nodded, schooling her face as she accepted the knowledge. Everyone suddenly gushed in surprise and said how they couldn't believe it, Claire knowing full well that some of those people had nominated her and stabbed her in the back.

"We will now reveal the outcome of your task this week," the blinking eye continued. "We asked the housemates to watch the fire for 48 hours with at least two people constantly watching. As Michael left his post to visit the bathroom, you have forfeited the task and there will be a consequence."

There was a gasp of annoyance and everyone looked to Michael so he could give an explanation.

"I really needed to pee," he whined, "I couldn't help it, it's a basic human right," he said, getting up and practically shouting at the eye, "You can't deny me, I needed to pee!"

"Oh shut up," Nicola said clearly annoyed, "Just sit down you idiot and let's hear what the consequence is."

As if on cue the blinking eye responded.

"Because you failed the task the people up for eviction will be evicted tonight. You will have an hour to prepare but there will be no welcome or press. Michael and Claire will leave the house through the back door and never return."

The housemates looked around at each other, wondering when 'big brother' had become so mean and evil. Even Nicola looked at Claire with sympathy. Claire got up calmly preparing to pack and Faye and Anisa walked out with her to help. Michael still looked stunned. No one said the remarks they had planned in their heads, already thinking that Michael would be punished enough and actually feeling sorry for the guy who simply needed to pee.

Blaine looked to Kurt who was worrying his lip under his teeth and rubbed his knee to break him from his reverie.

"You ok?" Blaine whispered.

"Yeah, I just feel terrible for Claire and Michael," Kurt said, "That could have happened to any of us, no fanfare, no welcome home. It's terrible." Blaine said nothing, just continued to reassure him by rubbing his leg.

"It's to be completely expected," Sebastian said, leaning back on the sofa as if he had expected it all along. "These producers can't be trusted, they want a drama, they crave ratings. That's all this is."

"But it's still terrible," Kurt said indignantly, "They shouldn't be able to do this."

"Why did you come on the show Hummel?" Sebastian asked, clearly laughing at his naivety. "Did you think it was going to be all sweetness and light? They know you want a career after all of this, they just help you along. You need them much more than they need you."

Kurt knew he was right, which irked him even more and not having a biting retort he got up to help Claire pack. Blaine looked his way with wide eyes, at a loss as to what to say to make it better and he tried to smile. He remained seated though which caused Kurt's eyes to flit from his to Sebastian's. The implication was clear and Kurt just wanted to disappear.

After a while, Kurt was folding Claire's clothes the correct way and listening to the girls' conversations while remaining silent himself. As he came closer to the bedroom door he could hear Blaine laugh at something Sebastian was saying and he felt something stir in his stomach and it settled for quite a while. When Claire and Michael were ushered out the back door an hour later, with their suitcases and no cheering, Kurt looked to Blaine who smiled sweetly, completely confused at the sad expression gracing Kurt's face.


	10. Chapter 10

It seemed the sudden departure of Claire and Michael, with no welcome home, no fanfare from a cheering crowd, left the housemates clinging to friendships that were most important to them while they remained in the house. They knew that 'big brother' could do with them as he wanted and they were at his mercy. Their situation could change at any moment, so suddenly everyone was aware of their time in the house and how they should use it for good.

Kurt got up early that morning and made coffee before anyone else, noticing Blaine sleeping deeply on the bed near him. They had slept apart last night and it had already seemed slightly alien to Kurt who had tossed and turned. Kurt had gone to bed soon after Claire and Michael had left the house, leaving Blaine to talk to Sebastian and remain on the couch. Blaine had only noticed as he had gone to the bedroom to discover Kurt in his own bed, rather than Blaine's double bed like usual. He had stared for a while, taking in Kurt's slow breathing and a single lock of hair over his forehead and had considered slipping in beside him and squeezing into the single bed but didn't want to disturb him. He didn't realise Kurt was pretending to be asleep.

It wasn't that Kurt didn't want to snuggle, it wasn't that he wanted a night alone per se but as he left Blaine with Sebastian on the sofa, Blaine decidedly taking sides, even if he was oblivious, Kurt realised he wanted Blaine to understand. It had hurt to walk away from Blaine on the sofa. To not have someone stick up for him or follow him into the bedroom, bothered Kurt probably more than it should. As he poured his coffee into a mug the next morning he realised that every little annoyance seemed magnified in the house and he shook his head to rid himself of the last vestige of worry.

"You're up early," Faye said, still dressed in her pjs and looking adorable as she rubbed her eyes.

"Coffee?" Kurt asked, ignoring her statement.

"Yes please."

They sat down to drinks in the sofa area, Faye looking like she might drop back off to sleep right there. She seemed to realise and sat up straight, looking carefully at Kurt for a while.

"Are you ok?"

Kurt looked a little startled out of his reverie and wide eyed at her question as he wondered how to answer.

"Yeah I'm fine," he finally decided was enough but Faye didn't look convinced.

"Ok," she said nodding and they drank their coffee in silence.

Kurt enjoyed the peace as everyone else started to wake and hobble into the room, making their own coffees or eating breakfast. Bradley entered and Faye's face lit up from it's morning slumber, causing Kurt to look a little more carefully at their interaction.

"Morning Faye," Bradley said, blushing slightly as he poured his coffee and looked over at Faye, still sitting in the sofa area. Faye perked up and beamed a similar 'good morning', causing Kurt to laugh slightly to himself. Bradley seemed completely oblivious to anyone else in the room, including Kurt who was still sat next to Faye. Bradley sat down near her with his breakfast cereal.

"It was a bit of a shock yesterday, wasn't it?" Bradley said simply and Kurt wasn't sure if he should answer. Faye spoke up before he did.

"Yeah, I still can't believe it," she said, "I mean it was so cruel and Claire didn't lose the task. I felt Michael got his just punishment, though I did feel sorry for him as he left the house."

"Yeah Michael was a good friend in the house," Bradley said, looking around as if the room had changed now he had gone. "I might go and sunbathe this morning," he said looking at the sunshine through the French windows. Faye's eyes travelled over his body, his toned arms and shoulders then inadvertently let out a sigh that she tried to make sound like a cough.

"I think you look good with less of a tan," she said after a while and she immediately blushed as Bradley looked at her with wide eyes. "I mean, since your fake tan was taken away, you're nicer without the orange." She blushed harder as she worried her bottom lip under her teeth, thinking she had offended. Bradley smiled at her slightly; leaning forward, already eager to let her know that she hadn't offended at all. The knowledge that she had noticed him in any way was kind of flattering.

"Thanks," he whispered, so only she could hear, "I guess I probably used a little too much of the stuff," he said slightly embarrassed.

"No," she insisted, trying to cover up her earlier statement, "You just look nicer without it."

Kurt suddenly stood up, having finished his coffee a few minutes ago and the thought of listening anymore to the nervous flirting made him feel sick. He made his excuses and walked to the garden area where Ed was smoking in the corner seat. He looked ragged in his grey sweats and white tank top, his hair a mess and Kurt wondered, not for the first time whether he should take up smoking just so he could hang some more in the comforting secluded area.

"Here again?" Ed asked as he stubbed out his cigarette and Kurt nodded.

"Yeah, don't mind me," Kurt said taking a seat, "I just like it here."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a bit as they watched breakfast occur in the kitchen and living area. Blaine was finally up and Sebastian trailed out of the bedroom soon after, giving the impression they had been conversing. Kurt felt another sigh escape as he settled further back into the alcove in a bid to hide.

"You don't like Sebastian?" Ed asked.

"Is it that obvious?" Kurt said, looking worried.

"Yeah a little," Ed said shrugging. "I think maybe he tries to fit in a little too much." Kurt nodded in agreement. "But I don't think you have anything to worry about," Ed continued. At the same time Sebastian was carrying a jacket towards Blaine who was leaning on the kitchen counter talking to Heidi. Heidi left the two boys alone and Blaine inspected the jacket that Sebastian proffered and started frantically discussing it, clearly giving Sebastian some kind of advice. Blaine started opening cupboards to find something and took it all to the sink as Sebastian followed. Both boys were oblivious to Ed and Kurt looking at them so carefully from outside and Blaine seemed unaware of Sebastian's close presence behind him by the sink until he turned abruptly. Blaine knocked into Sebastian's chest, who chuckled and tried to use the opportunity to pull Blaine a little closer. Sebastian's casual brush of Blaine's bicep did not go unnoticed by Kurt, who suddenly stood, his arms straight and tense, his face unmoving.

"What are you going to do?" Ed asked from his still seated position.

Kurt looked down at Ed, completely forgetting the other guy and finally feeling defeated he sat back down as Blaine pushed Sebastian away and walked back to the sofas where Heidi and Faye were having a conversation.

"Nothing," Kurt said, slumping, "What can I do?"

"Fight," Nicola said as she sat down on the blanket she had brought out with her, stretching out her long tanned legs so she could face the two guys in the alcove.

Kurt hadn't noticed her approach but he looked at her now, her expression fierce and loyal and he suddenly smiled at her suggestion.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked, his eyebrow raised, his interest piqued.

"A duel," she said simply and Kurt had no idea what she was talking about. "He's trying to take your man, are you going to let him win?" It was clear to Kurt she was trying to rile him but he smiled sadly and shook his head.

"No I don't believe in violence," he said closing his eyes in resignation.

"A shame," she said apprising Kurt to see what he might be capable of. "Even I think you'd look hot in a fight."

"Well ok," she continued after a while, "What about another kind of duel?"

"What other kind is there?" Ed asked and Nicola looked at him as if he was completely stupid.

"The best kind," she said smirking, "A musical duel."

"We sing?" Kurt asked, the idea sounding ridiculous even to him.

"Yeah, like a singing fight club. I overheard Sebastian say that he sings and looks forward to his glowing future in music. Why not put him to shame? Why not make him regret ever boasting about his talents?"

Kurt looked at her dubiously, unsure what the competition would be. He had no idea if Sebastian could sing well or not.

"I've heard you sing Hummel," she said sincerely, "You've got class and the unique factor. You won me over, well slightly," she finished once she spotted Kurt's surprised expression. "Sebastian's only got arrogance and money. I don't think many people are impressed with that here or at home."

Kurt thought it over for a while, unsure if the plan would work but he looked over at the house where Blaine was talking to Heidi, Faye and Sebastian on the sofas. He watched as Sebastian laughed at something Blaine said and reached over, brushing his fingers over Blaine's exposed arm again.

"It's on," Kurt said turning back to Nicola who smirked and high-fived him in appreciation.

* * *

Nicola took over easily, leaving Kurt to wonder when Nicola had become his ally and friend, but finding he loved the change. She entered fiercely and everyone looked at her, expecting conversation to be interrupted.

"Listen up," she said and she carried on speaking knowing that they would do as she told them. "We've come up with a good idea out there. We think we should show 'big brother' what we're all about. We can't be forced to follow instructions and just blindly accept everything thrown at us, we should fight back."

Sebastian looked interested, sitting up and expecting good things. Faye looked slightly sick.

"What do you suggest?" Sebastian asked.

"This will be a contest and fight of a different kind," she said smiling as if this was her greatest idea and achievement. "They'll be expecting violence and rebellion; we're going to give them a singing contest. We can set our own rules, only those that want to sing will sing but we can come up with our own prizes and consequences."

"Like what?" Anisa said, looking sceptical.

"We'll think of a prize," Kurt said standing next to Nicola in support, "But the consequence is easy – the loser should go without alcohol for the duration of their stay here."

"Oh that's a bit harsh," Sebastian said, looking at Kurt, trying to work out his angle.

"How do we decide who wins or loses?" Heidi asked.

"An anonymous vote," Ed said.

"Ok," Sebastian said, standing, "But I think Blaine should decide the reward." He looked down at Blaine who was still sitting on the sofa and he looked shocked at the sudden attention.

"Oh I don't know," he said looking embarrassed, "I don't know what I'd choose."

Kurt looked at Sebastian and smirked. Without blinking or removing his eyes from Sebastian he nodded.

"Sounds a perfect idea to me," he said confidently.

* * *

The stage was set. Those that wanted to sing sorted their music and chose a costume. Kurt prepared to be last, deciding not to reveal his costume until later and knowing exactly what he would sing and wear. Heidi and Faye decided on an 'I Will Survive' Gloria Gaynor duet and although Faye started off nervously, Bradley soon whooped and cheered his enthusiasm and she continued, finishing the song off well. Nicola sang a simple version of 'I Miss You' by Beyonce and Kurt was blown away at her voice and that she had hidden it so well.

_I miss you_

_Like everyday_

_Thought I'd be wit you_

_But you're away_

The song seemed to be directed to someone at home, Kurt thinking back to Nicola's earlier comment of 'no boyfriend but someone special' and wondered what other hidden depths Nicola would display while she was in the house.

Ed and El didn't want to sing, explaining that there would be complaints and Bradley tried to sing 'Sexy and I Know It'. It was actually so bad that it was good and everyone laughed and cheered at his awfulness. Anisa then sang 'Perfect' by Pink, which suited her limited voice and everyone clapped as she finished. Sebastian's turn was next. He had dressed simply, tight jeans and an open necked shirt. He looked understated and sophisticated and Blaine smiled in encouragement as he went to the makeshift stage near the centre of the room.

He looked directly at Blaine as he nodded his head slightly to indicate the start of the song. Kurt couldn't help but laugh as the first words came out.

_It's Britney bitch_

If Kurt thought Sebastian was going to sing something subtle, he was very much mistaken. As soon as he started singing he sang directly at Blaine, leaving the dark haired guy with the triangular eyebrows at a sudden loss as to where to rest his eyes.

_I see you_

_And I just wanna dance with you_

_Every time they turn the lights down_

_Just wanna go that extra mile for you_

_You got my display of affection_

_Feels like no one else in the room but you_

Not only were Sebastian's dark eyes smouldering in Blaine's direction, he moved lasciviously, very aware of the power of his lithe body and his strong build. Kurt almost laughed until he noticed Blaine's expression. His eyes were darker and he swallowed nervously but Kurt could tell that the tall guy singing straight to him was making an impression. He felt his stomach sink.

_We can get down like there's no one around_

_We keep on rockin', we keep on rockin'_

_Cameras are flashin' while we're dirty dancin'_

_They keep watchin', keep watchin'_

_Feels like the crowd is sayin'_

_Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more__  
_

_The centre of attention_

_Even when they're up against the wall_

_You got me in a crazy position_

_If you're on a mission you got my permission  
_  
Sebastian ended the song with a wink to Blaine who smiled weakly and clapped several seconds after everyone else, coming out of his daze. It was suddenly Kurt's turn and he stood to change in the bedroom, eyeing Nicola nervously, who gave him her most pointed stare, clearly warning him he best come prepared to fight.

Kurt changed quickly and took one more look in the mirror before walking out to the stage. Blaine turned as he walked past the sofa and he gasped at the sight. Kurt was wearing what appeared to be an outfit made out of flames. It was mainly a tight black leather onesie but the licks of flames either side of his legs made him look fierce and daring. The material hugged in all the right places and Blaine had an eye full of his round firm ass before Kurt turned to face his audience to sing.

Everyone whooped and cheered in anticipation, no doubt expecting a fierce number to match his outfit and a few looked surprised at the opening tinkle as the song started.

_I let it fall, my heart_

_And as it fell, you rose to claim it_

_It was dark and I was over_

_Until you kissed my lips and you saved me_

Kurt sang directly to Blaine, but instead of Sebastian's lascivious leering there was only heartfelt honesty in his eyes. He looked a little lost and Blaine instantly wished he could take that expression of hurt and pain away.

_My hands, they're strong_

_But my knees were far too weak_

_To stand in your arms_

_Without falling to your feet_

Kurt looked at Blaine's feet as if it was the most beautiful place to be and Blaine wanted to cuddle him close again, realising he had yet to touch Kurt that day.

_But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew_

_All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true_

_And the games you play, you would always win, always win_

Kurt looked hurt as he sang now, pained and he closed his eyes against the image of Blaine in front of him. Blaine could only watch.

_But I set fire to the rain_

_Watched it pour as I touched your face_

_Let it burn while I cry'_

'_Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name_

Kurt really was fierce. His arms raised in the air, his head upturned to the sky, he looked down only to relay tender moments with Blaine too, lest they be lost in the power of the chorus.

_When laying with you_

_I could stay there, close my eyes_

_Feel you here, forever_

_You and me together, nothing is better_

_'Cause there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew_

_All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true_

_And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win_

_But I set fire to the rain_

_Watched it pour as I touched your face_

_Let it burn while I cried_

'_Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name_

_Let it burn_

Kurt finished and he suddenly looked tired. His shoulders slumped and he bowed slightly as the biggest applause of the evening ensued, Faye, Heidi, Nicola and Anisa on their feet and cheering in adoration. Blaine stood but he looked shaken at the implication of the song, wondering where all this had come from and what people would think of him. He tried to maintain the look of a gentleman and he clapped enthusiastically for someone he had thought was his boyfriend. Kurt took the applause and left to change in the bedroom. Sebastian remained seated and looked decidedly defeated as Nicola smirked in his direction. Blaine stood to follow Kurt while everyone remained in the living area.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked as he tentatively walked into the room, Kurt already trying to get out of his costume. Upon hearing Blaine enter he jumped slightly and tried to redress.

"Sorry," Blaine said, embarrassed, "I'll leave you to change." Although Kurt had thought he would return to the others, Blaine merely turned around so Kurt could only see his back.

"I've finished," Kurt said after a while and Blaine looked slightly disappointed as he turned back around. Kurt sat on his bed, rather than Blaine's and Blaine immediately realised the significance, the coldness and he wanted desperately to say something but he only came closer and sat on his bed.

"That was a fantastic song," Blaine started shyly, "Your costume looked…" Blaine struggled with words and he shook his head in resignation. None would come. "Where did you even get that?"

"I thought I should bring at least one performance costume with me, you never know when an opportunity to sing might arise," Kurt said as Blaine laughed.

"Well you looked and sounded amazing," Blaine said, looking slightly in awe of Kurt and his voice.

"Thanks," Kurt whispered, his confidence slowly ebbing away as the novelty of his costume wore off.

"It was quite an unusual song choice," Blaine began then decided he couldn't continue, he didn't want to sound accusatory. He really had no idea what he was doing here.

"It's ok Blaine," Kurt said, taking his hand, "I just wanted to sing again, I love that song."

"But why that song?" Blaine said, a little more confidently. Kurt thought for a while then replied.

"I wanted to beat Sebastian," he said smiling to ease the tension, "You know he's been all over you Blaine."

Blaine looked taken aback that Kurt had noticed too and he suddenly sat next to Kurt on his bed and took his hand in his.

"Kurt," Blaine said earnestly, his brown eyes warm and intense, "Sebastian means nothing to me," he said squeezing his hand in his. Kurt wanted to believe him and Blaine looked so beautiful and passionate that he wanted only to be tucked inside of him and hidden away. He smiled shyly and came a little closer.

"Ok," he said simply, "I believe you." Blaine looked relieved and came even closer, this time hovering over Kurt so his head was above him. He lowered his lips over Kurt's and took them against his own. Kurt's breath hitched at the public declaration and the wonderful feel of warm lips against his own. After a while he parted to breathe and he looked dazed and so beautifully confused. Blaine smiled.

"Now you get to hear my song," Blaine teased and he brought Kurt to stand by taking his hand and leading him back to the other room. He turned only once as he led the way and he winked.

* * *

**Songs used**:

'I Miss You' by Beyonce

'Gimme More' by Britney Spears

'Set Fire to the Rain' by Adele_  
_


	11. Chapter 11

"What are you going to sing Blaine?" Kurt whispered near his ear as he continued to walk him into the room. Heidi and Faye whooped when they saw their hands and Kurt blushed a little, knowing that everyone knew they made up.

"It's a secret," Blaine said, "Well for all of two minutes before I sing it to you." He laughed and got his music ready. Once he was ready he turned to face the audience.

"Oh by the way," Blaine said, smirking slightly, "I've decided what the winner's prize should be." He paused for dramatic effect and he made a point of saying it clearly to Sebastian who was slightly hidden at one end of the sofa.

"The winner will get a kiss from me," he said simply.

"Get it Anderson!" Nicola shouted and Kurt couldn't have been redder if he tried. Sebastian looked slightly interested when the suggestion was first made but looking at the reactions of everyone else in the room, he suddenly slumped in defeat. They were all clearly going to vote for Kurt. This night was getting worse.

The music started and Kurt sat back, knowing the song was for him and determined to enjoy it properly.

_When it's black,_

_Take a little time to hold yourself,_

_Take a little time to feel around,_

_Before it's gone._

_You won't let go,_

_But you still keep on falling down,_

_Remember how you saved me now,_

_From all of my wrongs yeah_

Blaine's eyes suddenly glistened in the dimmer light and Kurt was a little shocked at the show of emotion. He sang directly to Kurt and instead of looking at Blaine, some of the others were looking at Kurt for his reaction. Kurt just watched, mesmerised at the simplicity of the song and his awesome voice.

_If there's love just feel it,_

_If there's life we'll see it,_

_This is no time to be alone, alone, yeah_

_I, won't let you go._

_Say those words,_

_Say those words like there's nothing else,_

_Close your eyes and you might believe,_

_That there is some way out yeah_

_Open up,_

_Open up your heart to me now,_

_Let it all come pouring out,_

_There's nothing I can't take._

_If there's love just feel it,_

_And if there's life we'll see it,_

_This ain't no time to be alone, alone, yeah_

_I, won't let you go._

Kurt felt tears spring to his own eyes as he watched Blaine battle with his own emotion. It felt strange to experience such things in front of so many but Kurt knew that Blaine was telling him so much more about his own life than just this evening. Kurt didn't take risks, not since starting NYADA and he was stuck being safe and responsible but looking at Blaine he knew that despite only knowing him for a couple of weeks, this guy would be in his life for a lot longer than most of friends.

_If your sky is falling,_

_Just take my hand and hold it,_

_You don't have to be alone, alone, yeah,_

_I, won't let you go._

_And all your friends that you count on have disappeared,_

_I'll be here, not gone, forever, holding on, Oh._

_If there's love just feel it,_

_And if there's life we'll see it,_

_This ain't no time to be alone, alone, yeah,_

_I, won't let you go._

_If your sky is falling,_

_Just take my hand and hold it,_

_You don't have to be alone, alone, yeah,_

_I won't let you go._

Blaine took a little bow as the song finished and Nicola stood up abruptly, getting pen and paper ready.

"Right, let's vote," she said.

A few people looked at Blaine and Kurt as if they couldn't decide who should win but soon the votes were counted. It was unanimous apart from one obvious vote. Kurt won.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss!" Was the chant and Kurt blushed even harder than before.

"I didn't say it has to be now!" Blaine said, "The winner gets to decide when and where," he said smugly.

"Ok, ok," Nicola said almost flouncing out of the room, already bored with the situation, "Get your mack on wherever you want, I'm off to bed."

"I suppose the best man won," Sebastian said as he sauntered to where Blaine and Kurt now sat together on the sofa. His outstretched hand was some sort of offering of peace to Kurt and he took it tentatively.

"Thanks," Kurt said, unsure what had brought on the change and deciding to just go with the flow.

Blaine and Kurt looked so cosy on the sofa, Blaine's arm around his shoulders and the other stroking his cheek slightly, that everyone else made their way to different rooms. Blaine continually stared at Kurt, an adoring lingering smile on his lips but he was shaken a little out of his reverie when he realised that they were alone.

"Do you want to go to the hot tub?" Blaine asked a little nervous at the implication. Kurt's eyes widened. "Oh not like that," Blaine insisted, sitting up straighter in his seat. "I don't want to re-enact a bad porno but we're alone and it's warmer in there and…." His voice trailed away when he realised he really had no valid reason to go in there. Kurt took pity on him.

"Ok just let me get my swim shorts."

Once changed Kurt came out to find Blaine had changed and was getting them drinks.

"What are we drinking?" Kurt asked.

"Orange juice and vodka," Blaine said, "It was all I could find."

They settled in the hot tub, the slight bubbles making a nice change, sipping their drinks.

"That was a good song choice," Kurt said after a while.

"I guess I wanted you to realise, I needed you to know." Blaine had become earnest again, his brown green eyes wide and insistent. They really did look like honey and Kurt tried to explore the swirls before he realised they were closer and tears had appeared.

"What's wrong?" Kurt whispered, inches between them.

"I guess it's really important you know that Sebastian means nothing to me, I just don't want to screw this up Kurt."

"You haven't," he said, "Sebastian tried but didn't succeed. He really is a douche."

"I don't get how you make me feel Kurt," Blaine was continuing, "I've never felt this crazy about anyone and I hardly know you…"

"Well it's a little different in here, isn't it? I mean usually it would be a few dates out in the real world, here we've seen each other constantly for two weeks. It's like living together already without the amazing sex." Kurt smirked, trying to ease the tension and Blaine laughed, wiping at his eyes.

"I realised earlier that I haven't hugged you much today, haven't touched you, or kissed you much and I…" He seemed to falter a little, stirring his fingers in the warm water and watching the ripples. Kurt lifted his chin and Blaine's eyes widened in surprise.

"You wanted to?" Kurt asked tentatively.

"So much…." Blaine breathed and Kurt smiled, leaning forward, placing his lips gently on Blaine's until he moved along with him. He seemed to melt into the kiss, sigh and relax his shoulders.

"Sometimes I crave you so much that I don't know what I'd do if you were taken away," Blaine breathed against Kurt's lips and Kurt murmured in reply. He licked at the corner of Blaine's mouth and they found themselves exploring together, lips, tongues, slick and wet and oh so warm. Kurt nearly landed in Blaine's lap in an effort to come closer, only to find Blaine hard and pressed against his thigh and it seemed that was the wakeup call he needed. He parted harshly and instantly, his breathing laboured, his eyes wide.

"Sorry," Blaine muttered, realising his horror, "You just taste so…."

Kurt leant in again. He knew they wouldn't do anything in front of the cameras, wouldn't embarrass themselves that way but it didn't mean they couldn't have a little fun. Lips found each other again, moans escaped and Blaine could feel Kurt's arousal between them too. After a while, getting faster and more desperate, they parted. They couldn't look more turned on with Blaine's brown eyes now dark and Kurt's lips now cherry red.

"We should stop," Kurt breathed and he deliberately took a step back in the water and leant further away from Blaine.

"Gosh, the things you do to me," Blaine breathed, deliberately looking in the water, knowing that one more look at Kurt's debauched face he wouldn't be able to control himself.

"This is going to be the longest six weeks of my life," Blaine finished.

"If we last that long in this competition," Kurt said.

"You've got what it takes to win Kurt," he said sincerely, "I really hope you do win."

"It feels a little like the Hunger Games doesn't it," Kurt chuckled, "I hope that we both win, that way neither of us will have to wait on the outside for the other."

Blaine smiled.

"Thanks again for your song Blaine," Kurt said sincerely, "_I won't let you go_." He sang quietly and Blaine smiled.

* * *

The following day the housemates were given a new task. If they won they would be able to order more alcohol for a party on an evening of their choice. If anyone failed the task they would have to complete a dare of the housemates choosing. This sounded like fun.

"You will have to learn ten facts about your fellow housemates," the blinking eye said, "You will have half an hour to collect and learn the facts then you will be asked to repeat them in the diary room, one at a time."

They went round with pads of paper to write down facts they collected about their housemates. Some were interesting facts, some unusual, some absurd, some ordinary and laughing ensued as they all went round. Soon the time came for learning the facts and individually they were called to the diary room to relay them off by heart. Soon it was Kurt's turn.

"Good afternoon Kurt," the voice said, "How have you been in the house?"

"Fine thanks," Kurt said cheerfully, "Things are good between Blaine and I now and I think I'm enjoying it a little more. I don't feel so worried about things."

"Good," the voice said, although it gave no indication that it really did think it was a good thing. "Have you remembered the facts?"

"Yes I think so," Kurt said, thinking carefully. "Ed's fact is that he wants to be a politician when he leaves college and he has been doing rallies and campaigns for the democrats. Anisa's fact is that she has two dogs at home called Barney and Millie. Bradley's fact is that he has three sisters called Lizzie, Suzie and Jane. Heidi's favourite food is cake. Nicola wants to be a famous glamour model when she leaves the house and she expressly asked that I mention how much she misses sex while she's been in here," Kurt blushed as he mentioned the fact. He knew that she hadn't given that fact to anyone else to relay and had done it on purpose to make him go red. "El's fact is that she is an only child but wants to be an artist when she leaves college. Faye is a Christian but her secret fact is that she likes Bradley – she didn't tell me, I just know," Kurt said laughing. "Sebastian's fact is that he has a smirky meercat face but the one he told me was that he wants to sing when he leaves the house. Blaine's fact he told me was that he thought I looked 'hot as hell' in my onesie yesterday. Sorry Dad." Kurt finishes. He gets ready to leave the room when 'big brother' stops him.

"Kurt," the voice says, "You have relayed all nine facts correctly but we would like you to relay one more in relation to a question we are going to ask you."

Kurt nods his head in confusion, waiting for the question.

"If you left the house tomorrow, who would you miss the most?"

"Blaine," Kurt says without hesitation but there is sudden panic in his expression at the thought that they might separate them. He is asked to leave and the door is closed quietly behind him.

Blaine's turn is next and he enters and relays similar facts to Kurt's. As he leaves he also is asked the question: "If you left the house tomorrow, who would you miss the most?"

"Kurt," Blaine said, but his confused expression is not answered by the monotonous and bored voice behind the camera. He closes the door behind him and it is Nicola's turn next.

She relays slightly different facts and she does so confidently counting people off on her fingers. She gets up to leave before 'big brother' stops her.

"Nicola," it says calmly, no hint of the monumental question they are going to ask and she doesn't see it coming. "Who do you miss the most on the outside?"

She thinks for a moment, her mind whirring and she nearly considers covering her truth with a plausible lie – her mum maybe, though she realises she has revealed their difficult relationship to Kurt while they were handcuffed together. After a while she answers, schooling her face so she looks neutral and unfeeling.

"Amber," she says and turns abruptly on her feet and exits.

* * *

**Songs quoted**:

'I Won't Let You Go' by James Morrison


	12. Chapter 12

The weather seemed to suddenly turn to summer during their stay, no longer spring they were surrounded by constant sun and no clouds could be seen. The garden area of the house was large enough for people to do exercise if they so chose as well as having secluded areas which allowed smoking and secret chats. Little cliques formed but more and more people seemed to flit between groups and make sure they chatted to everyone. It seemed the shared experience gave them a shared goal, a shared purpose allowing them to understand each other and forever feel a bond.

It was one lazy afternoon in the sun when probably the most traumatic experience of their stay occurred. Everyone was outside; Ed was in the alcove smoking, the rest in the hot tub or lounging on towels catching a few rays. Kurt and Blaine were lying next to each other, slightly set apart from the rest and engrossed in conversation, so they nearly didn't notice the two guys that jumped over the exceedingly high fence and landed on their feet on the grass below.

The two men, not older than 20 and very nimble on their feet, paused and stared at the housemates as they lounged. Nicola and El had sat up upon noticing the intrusion and Faye had screamed. As quick as they had landed on the grass below, five security men, burly and thick-set went to grab them and eventually, with a slight tumble to the ground and a quick shout, they were captured and escorted out of the garden area through a locked gate that no one had really noticed before. The speakers crackled awake.

"Will the housemates please return to the house until the premises are securely locked and protected?"

They didn't need to be told twice and they soon scrambled up, gathering their belongings and running into the house.

"What was that?" asked a clearly shaken Anisa once they all stood in the living area, the curtains promptly closed.

"Intruders," Nicola said, matter-of-factly, "That clearly took some planning. Have you ever seen the top of the fences?"

Faye shook her head and Nicola looked at her scathingly. She had clearly considered all options upon entering the house – one must always check all escape routes when voluntarily locking yourself away for eight weeks with a bunch of strangers. She couldn't see how Faye could be that innocent and trusting.

"The fence is topped with circular spikes which make it very difficult for someone to climb over without getting injured. Their hands must be torn to shreds."

"So why do it?" Sebastian asked.

"Publicity?" Ed said, "Someone desperate for fame?"

"Maybe," Nicola said although she didn't appear convinced.

They could hear a louder kerfuffle outside and suddenly something was thrown inside the living area, smashing the window loudly.

"What the fuck?" Nicola shouted, jumping back as the glass sprayed all over the carpet. There was a louder thump, as if the two men were finally stopped using blunt force, perhaps an object. There was eerie silence and music suddenly blared from the speakers to drown out the noise from outside.

"They don't want us to hear," Kurt whispered to a concerned Blaine as they stood watching the glass before them.

"There's something on the rock," Heidi said and looking from side to side in case the intruders might see her despite the curtains, she walked closer to the now broken window where the curtains billowed.

There was something attached and everyone came closer to read it. She read it quickly and the contents were obviously surprising as her eyes widened and her mouth formed an o.

"What is it?" Blaine asked but before Heidi could reply, Nicola snatched it impatiently and read it quickly. She instantly tore the paper and kept it in her hand as she walked away, giving no one an answer as she went to the bedroom.

"It was obviously something about her," Bradley said and Kurt was surprised he had figured it out so quickly. He gave a worried look to Blaine but followed Nicola into the bedroom.

He said nothing as he entered, Nicola propped up on her bed, on top of the covers. She seemed to know that Kurt was there despite not looking up and deliberately avoiding his gaze. He sat on the edge of the bed and said nothing.

"You know too don't you?" she whispered.

"Yeah I think so," Kurt whispered, knowing the cameras would still pick up on the small sound.

"Those guys wanted to let me know that they knew, they were that desperate to intimidate me that they climbed tough fences and risked being arrested. I don't get it."

"Did you know them?"

"No I don't think so, though they may be friends of Beau's."

"Beau?" Kurt wasn't sure if that was a guy or a girl and his face looked decidedly confused. Nicola might have laughed if she could find any humour in the situation.

"My ex-boyfriend," she said calmly, "He might have put them up to it, he certainly has friends that will do anything for him."

"Woah, woah, woah," Kurt exclaimed, no longer worried about the volume of his voice. "Hold up, you had a boyfriend who might know people like that? This sounds way too complicated."

"It is," she said looking at Kurt insistently, trying to get her meaning across. "I shouldn't be talking about it here."

"But the public know, they saw all the footage."

"Maybe not," Nicola continued, "I mean on similar programmes they never show things like this, they just report it. It's supposedly too traumatic for the general public."

"Ok so spill," Kurt said, "Tell me everything."

* * *

"What do you think they're discussing in there?" Sebastian asked the room, who had assembled on the sofas now the commotion had died down slightly. The curtains remained closed and every so often they could hear a noise, suggesting they were cleaning the garden area and maintaining security.

"I don't know," Blaine said, "But Kurt will know what to say to her, he's really compassionate and kind."

"Oh I'm not worried about what old Betty White is saying in there," Sebastian said as Blaine made a disapproving face which was promptly ignored by Sebastian. "What was on that note?" he asked Heidi.

"I don't think it's appropriate for me to tell you," she said, "It's too personal."

"Oh cut the crap," Sebastian said and he sat up impatiently as the television screen came to life.

"Housemates, we want to inform you that due to the nature of the incident here this afternoon none of this footage will be shown on national television. We will resume normal viewing tomorrow as soon as security is restored and cleaning has taken place."

Cameras clicked off and people suddenly came in from side doors with brooms and vacuum cleaners obviously to clean the mess made by the glass. They resolutely ignored the housemates, as if they didn't exist, despite a few attempts from Anisa and El to get their attention. They soon left once the job was complete but a man came in to board the window, again ignoring the housemates.

"Oh for fuck's sake," Sebastian said, clearly irritated, "You'd think we were prisoners here, they don't have to act so pathetically. We all know what went on here."

"Do we?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, someone's tried to blackmail Nicola and it's all very hush hush but she doesn't fool anyone."

"What do you mean?" Anisa asked and Sebastian finally took some time to look around at the faces watching him with curiosity.

"Nothing I guess, I suppose she must have a reason to keep her secrets, just like we all do."

* * *

Kurt and Nicola had heard the announcement through their own speakers and had seen the cameras click off. Nicola looked slightly panicked knowing she was about to expose herself in the worst way possible.

"Beau was my boyfriend and we were good for a while. I'd known him at high school and I guess he seemed cool and unattainable so when he showed interest I was desperate for his attention too. I did a lot of stupid things to get it and when I applied to college here he said he was coming to New York too. He never knew what he wanted to do but he also never seemed to want for anything either. He always had cash on him and would disappear for a few hours at a time but I never really asked what he was doing or where he was. I just assumed he was busy and I was just glad that someone like him was interested in someone like me."

"I'm sorry but what kind of a name is Beau?" Kurt said. Nicola smiled slightly.

"That's not the thing you should focus on lady lips," she said sadly, "I don't even know if that was his real name now but everyone called him that."

"Everyone?"

"All his friends, well I guess you could call them contacts really."

"Contacts?" Kurt said innocently.

"God Hummel, have you been spending too much time with innocent and naïve Faye? Drug contacts, he was a drug dealer."

Kurt gasped but Nicola couldn't be annoyed. She had had a similar reaction when she found out too. It had changed her. She thought back then to the quieter girl she was before, how she loved to dress up and look attractive but it was all just a game, now it seemed to mean so much more when she saw her appearance in the mirror.

"I found out by accident when something dropped out of his pocket and he didn't try to deny it when I asked. He was proud of it. Although he scared me slightly, I could never imagine leaving him despite who he was and what he did. He was never violent towards me but there was always that threat hovering over me and I never wanted to find out what he would do if I did something wrong. I did become detached from him then though. Whenever he was away I spent more time with my friend Amber who looked out for me. She knew everything and told me to leave but I couldn't. One day he just left me. I came home to an empty apartment and although that wasn't strange in itself, when he didn't return the following day I knew something was wrong. I never saw him again and my life could continue."

"You don't know what happened to him?"

"No, I'd never met any of his family and didn't know how to contact his friends. I'd kept college very separate and it was quite easy to remove him from my life. It all just went on without him and I didn't miss him."

"Well why would be resurface again?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know, I think it's more likely that he found out about me and Amber."

"Ahhh," Kurt said, realisation dawning on his face. There was silence for a few minutes until Kurt laughed.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because you've been such a bitch to me and Blaine," he said, "Why all the homophobic comments and the hate?"

"Because you had it easy," she said, "You don't know what it's like to be cut off from your family because of your sexual preferences, you don't know what it's like to start a relationship with your best friend, someone you've known for years and have to hide it away because they're worried about what people might say. You just came on here, this programme and didn't care…."

She seemed defeated and sighed loudly.

"I haven't had it easy, I don't think anyone does. I was bullied and someone hate-kissed me because they were too afraid to come out themselves. I got slushied and pushed into lockers and Blaine had that too. He was beaten so badly after taking a guy to a Sadie Hawkins dance that he ended up in hospital."

Nicola looked visibly surprised.

"No one has it easy and you came in here immediately taking a dislike to me and the fact that I am gay. I don't care what people on the outside think. I know the people who are important – my family and friends - all know me and love me for who I am. I don't need to worry about other people."

"You're lucky," she whispered, tears threatening to escape. "I've only known hatred and my own mum disowned me when I told her. She didn't care that I had inadvertently been sleeping with a drug dealer, she was more bothered about my sudden relationship with a woman. How messed up…."

"That's tough," Kurt whispered, coming closer to stroke her arm in sympathy, "But don't shoot the people around you that might be able to understand and help."

She could only nod her head in acknowledgement.

"Thanks Kurt," she whispered.

"You're welcome."

* * *

"I don't care what they say, I'm going in and finding out what's been happening," Sebastian said, standing fiercely and walking towards the bedroom area.

"No Sebastian wait," Blaine said, catching up to him, "Let Kurt handle this, he knows what he's doing I'm sure."

Sebastian ignored him and opened the bedroom door loudly, causing Kurt and Nicola to look up in confusion.

"What's going on?" Sebastian asked, "Cameras are off, you may as well tell us."

Nicola looked at Kurt who nodded and smiled, clearly sending waves of support and agreeing to whatever she wanted to do. She nodded too.

"Someone's threatening to tell the public about my relationship with Amber," she said calmly.

Sebastian looked visibly shocked, though Anisa and El seemed to understand. Blaine shook his confused little head, trying to work out why she had been so mean.

"Why would they do that?" Sebastian asked, "Who cares if you're gay?"

"My family, my friends and especially Amber's family. She won't want me to expose this on national television."

"So what can they do? What do they have on you?"

"I don't know but I'm sure I'll find out soon."

* * *

**A/N**: Not quite sure where this idea came from, sorry! Let me know what you think!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**: Sorry for the delay on this fic, I was finding it really hard to write but I'll try to be better.

* * *

The house was too quiet. Despite the announcement that they were temporarily free from prying cameras and the need to censor their behaviour, the housemates were silent as they finished chores and getting ready for a casual evening. The board across the window was a constant reminder that their security had been breached, and as much as they had started to dislike being in the same place all the time with such a lack of freedom, it was even more confusing to realise they craved safety and confinement more than the outside world. Out there was unknown and scary; inside the house they knew what to expect, who to trust and share a common experience with.

The housemates all stuck together that evening. People that were closer clung to each other, following friends around wherever they went causing the individuals that chose their own company in the house to seem more set apart. Heidi, Faye and Bradley; El, Anisa and Ed; Kurt and Blaine seemed to seek reassurance in the others; Sebastian and Nicola were individuals, set apart and seemingly lonely despite Kurt's best interests to include Nicola in conversation. She seemed worried, her lip under her teeth, her eyes darting to the window and Sebastian as if coming to a decision about something but not letting it direct her actions either way. She looked torn.

They all eventually settled on the sofas, dinner finished, silence settling once again and Sebastian suddenly huffed in annoyance, causing everyone to stare at him.

"Oh come on," he said, "Why is everyone being so boring and introspective? We should be living it up as the cameras are off. I for one just really want to swear loads and be blown somewhere in the corner of a bedroom."

Everyone looked a little shocked at what had just come out of Sebastian's mouth, Kurt definitely angry that he couldn't keep his mind out of his pants for a few weeks, but Blaine looked positively seething. He seemed to snap and Kurt had never seen him like that. He sat back slightly from his position on the sofa where he had been cuddled into Blaine's side, Blaine now sitting upright, his face angry.

"Oh just shut the fuck up," Blaine shouted and Sebastian's mouth gaped. "You've been talking shit ever since you arrived, just leave us alone."

"Woah," Sebastian said, "This is the reason Blaine is a clear advertisement for the need for regular sex. I can tell straight away that someone needs a good fuck and is dying from frustration." Sebastian smirked and looked around the room as if to garner attention and approval from the rest. They all just looked awkward.

"What?" Blaine whispered and it seemed the use of the lower volume, the steely gaze in his direction had Sebastian more concerned than Blaine's initial outburst. Sebastian made a slight attempt to appear confident and clarify but he looked a little scared as Blaine stood and walked over. "What did you say?"

"Hey lighten up," Sebastian said, laughing nervously, clearly looking towards the others to find an ally, someone to back up his joke and laugh too. "I was only joking."

"Just fuck off Sebastian," Blaine said, suddenly the steam gone, "No one wants you here especially not for a fuck." He looked over Sebastian like he was scum and walked out to the bedroom.

Not a word was said as he left, everyone looking to Kurt to fix it. He followed Blaine after a while, Sebastian starting his slew of excuses for Blaine's behaviour as he left.

Kurt wandered in to find Blaine sitting on his bed, his knees up for comfort and his eyes sad as he looked up at Kurt's sympathetic face.

"You ok?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah," Blaine said quietly, "Sorry for making a scene."

"Sebastian really pissing you off?" Kurt quirked an eyebrow, knowing there was probably more to this than he had assumed.

"I just hate how he trivialises everything. I mean not everything is about sex and not everyone thinks with their dick."  
Kurt looked at Blaine carefully. He looked like he was battling with something and felt wretched and Kurt suddenly knew what it was all about. He came closer so they were both resting their backs on the headboard and took the chance to stroke along Blaine's thigh which induced a slight shiver. Blaine closed his eyes and swallowed.

"It's ok to feel like that though, isn't it?" Kurt asked, almost a whisper and Blaine seemed to battle again until he opened his eyes to look directly at Kurt.

"You feel like that?" Blaine said apprehensively.

"Of course I do Blaine," Kurt said almost giggling, "Have you seen you? It's almost impossible not to feel like that around you. It doesn't mean you're a dick like Sebastian it just means we've been trapped in here for too long."

Blaine looked at Kurt as if he'd given him a lifeline and explained something fundamental to his being.

"It's just my parents have always brought me up very morally, like the whole idea of sex is wrong and not to be enjoyed. Don't get me wrong," he started after a look at Kurt's concerned face, "I know they're wrong, sex is fantastic, I'm not a virgin but I also always want it to be special and I guess the idea that I could think of it all the time makes me feel a little like a crazy sex maniac."

Kurt laughed a little and lay back so his head was on the wall behind them, exposing his neck a little and causing Blaine to swallow again at the sight.

"Do you know how much that is true of me, what I think of all the time, what I dream of as we cosy up together or at night when I'm tucked into your side?" Blaine just shook his head but a little hope surged through him too.

"I think of you Blaine," Kurt whispered, "Doing things to me, being free to touch and kiss like you want to. I'm always the first up so I can escape to the bathroom and sort my morning erection and wet spots out before I completely scare you away." He chuckled nervously, hoping the relay of information now wouldn't scare him away either. Blaine looked a little shocked and then his eyes darkened at the thought and he groaned slightly.

"You do?"

"Yeah, totally," Kurt said laughing, "After that time in the hot tub? I totally had to jerk off in the bathroom afterwards; I couldn't sleep next to you after that."

"You…." Blaine tried to comprehend it, tried not to let the images sink into his mind but he was weaker than even he knew. "Damn, Kurt," he moaned and swooped in to kiss him, sucking Kurt's bottom lip and causing Kurt to jump a little closer, nearly into his lap. The kiss was dirty and desperate and without even thinking Kurt's lips parted and gasped out his next words.

"Cameras…"

"Not on," Blaine reminded him and he took to the same position as before, his fingers now snaking along the soft skin underneath his shirt which had ridden up in Kurt's effort to get closer. "I've wanted to do this for so long," Blaine moaned against Kurt's open mouth, "To really kiss you, not worry about what people think, just take you…." Kurt moaned loudly as Blaine gasped out each word. The cameras weren't on and he was really hoping that no one would walk in but he really didn't care right now, not when Blaine was working his way towards Kurt's ear, sucking and nibbling his way along his jaw and making him come undone. Blaine nudged Kurt backwards so he was lying flat on his back. Kurt can't remember a time when he has ever been this hard and apparently Blaine can feel it too because he feels Blaine's moan on his neck as a vibration and moans too.

"Is this ok?" Blaine asks.

"So ok, so ok," Kurt mutters, not caring what anyone thinks outside the here and now and the space they occupy. He ruts up chasing the friction and Blaine moans again.

"God you're so hot," Blaine said.

Kurt whines in reply, hips jerking up to meet Blaine's of their own free will. He's never been this turned on before, never this desperate and for a fleeting second he thinks maybe they should slow down, savour the moment but then Blaine starts to nibble afresh along his neck and he loses all self-control. He ruts harder and faster, his wandering hands exploring Blaine's strong back. He knows this is tacky, feeling through his jeans but the knowledge that this will probably be the only joy they'll get whilst inside the house, makes Kurt more desperate to feel and to take.

"Please don't stop," Kurt begs, already on the verge of coming undone. "Please, Blaine."

Blaine just whines in response and pushes harder. He really has been thinking of this non-stop, every time Kurt wears those inappropriately tight pants or when he bends over or when he licks his finger after dessert. The thoughts, those burning feelings – he knows he's going to come hard and fast but he can't wait. He tries to chase the feeling, ride the wave but Kurt moans loudly again, clinging on to his back in desperation and he comes in his pants like a horny teenager. Blaine continues to rut until Kurt joins him and they chase the feeling together until they inevitably come down and pant to get their breath back.

"Oh fuck, now my pants are ruined," Kurt says after a while as the stickiness sinks in and he realises that anyone could have heard through the thin walls.

Blaine laughs. "Mine too," he said, "I can't believe we did that."

"Do you think they heard us?" Kurt asked.

"Probably," Blaine shrugs and just as he is about to say something to reassure Kurt not to worry, Sebastian shouts through the door.

"Yes we heard it all," he said.

"Best porno sounds ever!" Nicola exclaims and Kurt and Blaine can hear clear laugher from the other side but the only thing they can think of is how good it felt and how it was nice to hear Nicola laugh again, tension apparently gone.

* * *

Normal services seemed to resume for the television show the morning after. Someone came to fix the window early in the morning when the housemates were still asleep and everything seemed to be the same as before. It surprised them that another week had passed and everyone was asked to nominate housemates for eviction. They increasingly felt as if they had been through a battle together so they were suddenly loathe to nominate people in the house but everyone nominated Sebastian, already sensing he was an outsider and not liking how he antagonised others. Some nominated Bradley, others Ed, just because they felt they knew him the least. Faye was the one that tipped the vote in favour of Bradley, causing Ed and Sebastian to be up for eviction that weekend.

Blaine was cold towards Sebastian and refused to engage him in longer conversations. Sebastian would ask him a trivial question or piece of advice and Blaine would give word one answers, avoid him when he could and this irked Sebastian more than the shouting had previously. Sebastian knew he would have to do damage control if he wanted to remain in the house and hoping that Blaine was as popular on the outside as he had assumed he went over to him as he made coffee one day in the kitchen.

"Blaine," he said to indicate his presence but Blaine barely acknowledged him with a small nod of his head. "Please Blaine."

The slight worry in Sebastian's voice, so uncharacteristic of him, made Blaine look slightly at him before continuing to make the coffee he had promised Kurt.

"Yes?" he said simply.

"Don't be like that," Sebastian whined slightly, looking apologetic, "I'm sorry ok? I won't say things like that again, I promise."

Blaine looked to see how earnest he was and realised that although Sebastian looked only mildly apologetic, perhaps Blaine had overreacted and he should just let him off. He knew he wouldn't keep in touch with him on the outside so the least he could do on the inside was be civil.

"Ok," he said slowly, "You don't have to keep mentioning sex all the time."

"It seemed to work for you the other day though, right?" Sebastian smirked, "I mean my conversation seemed to send you straight into Kurt's arms for what sounded like a pretty awesome orgasm."

Blaine couldn't deny it had been awesome and he found himself smiling, his lips slowly rising into a smile, causing Sebastian to relax a little.

"Pretty crap that you won't get to do that again anytime soon, right?"

Blaine still didn't want to allude to it on television so he merely stirred the coffee and left the kitchen, giving Sebastian a little grin as he left.

* * *

The friendship that developed between Nicola and Kurt seemed to strengthen as time went on. They would sit in corners seeming to have conversations about inconsequential things and although the topics of ex-boyfriends and drug deals were not alluded to again while the cameras whirred on, their friendship grew. No one mentioned Amber and nothing happened to make any of the housemates believe that they were in trouble but Nicola was constantly tense and only seemed to relax slightly around Kurt. She was extra careful in front of the cameras and seemed to find unlikely friendships with Heidi and Faye who accepted her the way she was.

The housemates were surprised awake the following morning – the night of evictions – by the sound of tinkling piano keys and the quiet voice of Nicola. It was Kurt who untangling himself from Blaine's arms and legs first came out to watch and listen to her sing the sweet song.

_I guess it's funnier from where you're standing  
Cause from over here I missed the joke  
Clear the way for my crash landing  
I've done it again  
Another number for your notes_

_I'd be smiling if I wasn't so desperate_  
_I'd be patient if I had the time_  
_I could stop and answer all of your questions_  
_As soon as I find out_  
_How I can move from the back of the line_

She looked so down as she played, her eyes resolutely staying on the keys as she sang, that Kurt could watch by the door frame, trying not to move to disturb her strange kind of peace.

_I'll be your clown  
Behind the glass  
Go 'head and laugh  
Cause it's funny  
I would too if I saw me  
I'll be your clown  
On your favourite channel  
My life's a circus circus  
Round in circles  
I'm selling out tonight_

_I'd be less angry if it was my decision_  
_And the money was just rolling in_  
_If I had more than my ambition_  
_I'll have time for 'Please'_  
_I'll have time for 'Thank you'_  
_As soon as I win_

Kurt knew she was ambitious but he also knew that she wanted so much more than simply to win fame. She wanted what everyone wanted really – just someone to love and to feel love in return.

_I'll be your clown  
Behind the glass  
Go 'head and laugh  
Cause it's funny  
I would too if I saw me  
I'll be your clown  
On your favourite channel  
My life's a circus circus  
Round in circles  
I'm selling out tonight_

_From a distance my choice is simple  
From a distance I can entertain  
So you can see me  
I put make-up on my face  
But there's no way you can feel it  
From so far away  
_

Kurt didn't realise he had tears streaming down his face until she stopped and he felt along his cheeks. The action of wiping at his tears seemed to alert Nicola to his presence and she turned to face him, her expression so open and honest, he smiled and came closer to silently hug her. Still seated at the piano, she nestled her face slightly in his surprisingly strong chest and smiled.

"Thanks," she whispered as she got up and walked to the diary room and Kurt tinkled at the piano himself, guessing what Nicola had to say and smiling sadly at her courage and hoping it all worked out in the end and caused no more grief.

* * *

"Hello Nicola," the voice in the diary said, "How are you today?"

"I've come to say something," she said, cutting through the crap to get to the point and steeling herself for what was to come. "I want to finally say that I love Amber. I love Amber the way I'm supposed to love men but I don't care what people think. I've already alluded to it and I know it will be tough but I know so much more than people can threaten with. I know what you did and who you are," she said, her voice cold and emotionless, spoken directly to the camera. "I know and I'm not ashamed of how I feel and what I am."

"Amber," she said, her voice softening, "If you're watching, please know I'm sorry but I love you and we shouldn't be ashamed of who we love."

The voice behind the camera took a while to respond and when it did it wasn't what Nicola had assumed they would say.

"Thank you Nicola," it said in the usual voice, barely giving anything away, "What made you say this, what has changed?"

Nicola thought for a second then smiled.

"An unlikely friend I've made in the house has shown me what real courage is and I refuse to back down."

* * *

**Song quoted**:

'Clown' by Emeli Sande


	14. Chapter 14

The night of evictions came and Sebastian and Ed prepared to be the one to leave. The housemates were uncharacteristically quiet on the sofas as the television presenter prepared the way for national viewing. They were warned, as usual, not to swear but no words were spoken as if they all blamed her for their situation. They all saw the show for what it was and almost hated what it represented now.

"Sebastian and Ed you both received the most votes from your housemates this week and have been up against each other for the public vote. The votes have been counted and verified and this week's evicted housemate is…." She paused for effect but the restless and annoyed housemates looked at the screen apathetically. Everyone wanted Sebastian to leave, everyone felt for Ed who though quiet was a calming presence in the house and would be missed. The pause ended.

"Ed," she said calmly and the housemates didn't bother to hide their disappointment.

"Oh, right," Ed said calmly, "Ok then."

He got up and prepared to get ready to leave, the housemates following, only Nicola and Blaine remaining with Sebastian who looked only relieved he wasn't leaving. No apology to Ed, no remorse for the one who would leave in his place. His tight shoulders sunk lower in relief.

"Well that was probably close," Sebastian said, looking to Blaine and Nicola who had remained silent after the news.

"Yes, you're one lucky bastard it appears," Nicola said not hiding the clear annoyance in her voice. "I just hope you act a little nicer in the house – no one likes an asshole." She got up to help Ed with his packing and say her goodbyes. Sebastian looked at her as she stood and left the room, as if he almost expected her to come alight with fire, she looked so fierce and powerful.

"Ed's a good guy," Blaine said simply leaving the implication hanging in the air. Sebastian turned to face him.

"You know you want me Blaine," he said simply smirking to himself and getting up to make a drink in the kitchen. "It's only a matter of time before you get bored with Kurt, I've seen it happen loads of times with friends. You're not the settling down type Blaine."

Blaine looked a little shocked, his mouth open then he decided to ignore the comment and simply leave, Sebastian smirking to himself as he watched him go to Kurt.

* * *

Ed having left, the week returned to normal. A budget was given, shopping decided and ordered, they followed normal patterns of cooking and talking. Blaine, Kurt and Nicola would take it in turns to play the piano on occasion and the warm weather allowed them to use the hot tub frequently. Life seemed to continue and they were lulled into a false sense of security, forgetting the power the cameras had and the people behind them.

After a couple of days of ease and peace, light conversation and food, the television screen announced they had a task. The house would be divided: one side determined as 'rich', the other side 'poor' and the task would determine who would be which side. A basketball hoop was erected outside in the garden and the housemates lined up. The first five housemates to score through the hoop would be 'rich', the other four 'poor'. Kurt gulped as he stood behind Blaine who was eagerly awaiting his turn for the ball.

"Are you nervous?" Blaine asked. Kurt only nodded. "Don't be nervous."

"Blaine, you've never seen me throw a ball. I suck."

"I'm sure we'll suck together, we'll both be poor, it'll be fine."

Kurt looked a little sceptical at Blaine. He already knew that Blaine would be able to throw better, his loves of sports already making him believe he was the alpha male in the relationship. Heidi threw first and failed, joining the back of the queue. Anisa scored and yelped in pleasure before she sat down on the grass to watch the rest. Sebastian was up next and gave a little pleased nod as he scored. Faye tried and the ball bounced off the hoop but Bradley scored effortlessly causing her face to fall in disappointment. Blaine was up next and although he didn't appear to worry about it, maybe even put less effort into the shot, he still scored as if he found it impossible to avoid succeeding in everything he did. Kurt, up next, swallowed nervously and as his hands shook as he took the shot the ball didn't even reach the hoop but bounced miserably on the grass below. Blaine tried to reassure him.

"Maybe you'll get another turn, look El's up next."

El took her shot and although she looked worried, it was a perfect turn as it landed in the hoop. She was the final fifth member on the 'rich' side. Nicola hadn't even had a turn so by default she was on the poor side merely because of her uncharacteristically good manners.

"Played it right then," she quipped quietly near a disappointed Kurt. "I was hoping to be on your side." Kurt smiled up at her and thought of how things had changed in the space of a week.

"I'll be able to speak to you all the time right?" Blaine said, coming up to Kurt and worrying his lip with his teeth. Kurt had no time to reassure him as the television screen announced that the housemates were to wait in their bedroom while changes were made to the house.

They talked trying to wait patiently but as soon as it was announced that the division had been made, they walked out to the living area. The rich side had the television and the kitchen facilities, the poor side merely a gas stove and basic provisions of rice and water. The bathroom was sectioned off so the poor side would have to use the outside toilet and shower, making privacy a thing of the past.

"What?" Nicola shouted, "I can't go when I know everyone can hear me."

"Looks like we'll be showering in our swimming costumes too," Faye said sadly.

"Will the housemates please prepare to enter the poor side, taking any necessary clothes from the bedroom? The poor side will sleep on camp beds in the smaller living area."

It was the first time they had noticed the little section of four camp beds behind the sofas. The television had also been screened off though the poor side would be able to hear the sound. Kurt, Faye, Nicola and Heidi did as instructed and walked their belongings to their new bedroom area. Kurt and Blaine kissed quickly as the gate was closed behind them, now barring them from anything but a simple touch of the fingertips.

"I'll camp here too," Blaine was saying, "We'll talk all the time, I promise." It was obvious he felt guilty for not trying hard enough to fail but Kurt could only smile sadly.

"Don't worry Blaine, I'm sure we'll be fine. Don't apologise for striving for excellence."

Blaine looked like he hated that very quality in himself but he smiled sadly.

"I'll try to sneak things in, just wait."

And as if on cue, because of course they would hear, the voice from the television reminded the richer housemates that they were now to separate and not to support the poorer side in any way. Blaine blushed that he had been caught. They tried an awkward kiss through the bars then Blaine turned and Kurt could see him walk away, towards Sebastian, Anisa, Bradley and El.

* * *

It turned a lot more desperate then. Kurt hated being on the poor side, hated that he knew the others could hear him in the toilet, that he couldn't get privacy in the shower, that his food consisted of rice for lunch and dinner and meagre slices of bread for breakfast. They had no coffee or tea facilities, only water and he felt his mouth water as he watched the rich side eat their expensive dinner and drink their exquisite coffee in the morning and wine in the evening. Blaine, as promised, would come over to talk to him and they spent as many hours as they could, sitting next to each other the bars blocking their way. Blaine would stroke the skin of Kurt's hand, the only touching that could be permitted through the close bars. Nicola, Faye and Heidi were the only good things about the poor side. Nicola's near constant moaning and Heidi's positive joking made Kurt flit between the two sides of his own personality and he tried to cheer Faye up, who obviously missed talking to Bradley too.

What irked Kurt more, after a few days, was how Sebastian was trying to use this new situation to his own advantage. Blaine forgave easily it seemed and their earlier fight seemed forgotten. When Blaine wasn't speaking to Kurt through the bars and awkwardly trying to kiss without bumping his nose, he was talking to Sebastian whilst watching a movie or making dinner. The hot tub was theirs to enjoy and Kurt could only speak to the others on the poor side while straining to hear what was being said by the rich side as they laughed and joked in the water. Blaine and Sebastian had much in common it seemed and Kurt found he suddenly had more time on his hands to watch and listen and to find himself experiencing a new emotion that he hadn't felt before. Jealousy.

Sebastian would accidently brush along Blaine's arm when he knew Kurt was looking, Blaine completely oblivious. Sebastian would laugh at Blaine's jokes, would join in with Blaine as he sang at the piano, would compliment Blaine on his cooking or discuss the film they were watching as if he had the most intellectual mind. Blaine would talk too, laugh too, seemingly unaware that anything was causing a problem. He wanted to please and it was against Blaine's nature to be uncivil or give incomplete answers and like anyone he enjoyed talking about himself and receiving compliments. He didn't notice how Kurt seethed on the poor side, how he tried to watch calmly as Sebastian wormed his way closer in Blaine's affections. Kurt wouldn't mention anything when Blaine would come over to talk to him, merely kept the conversation light and affectionate. Blaine clearly missed Kurt but whenever they parted, Sebastian was right there for Blaine to talk to, for Blaine to laugh with. Kurt could only feel his jaw tighten and his stomach twist in knots.

One night that week Blaine had tried to slip a little chocolate across the divide but the cameras obviously spotted Blaine's subterfuge and forced the rich side to hand over all remaining chocolate. Sebastian looked seriously annoyed but deliberately didn't mention it or scold Blaine for his silly action. The divide was finally going to be lifted but only after that week's nominations were given.

The poor side all nominated people on the rich side. A week of watching them enjoying expensive food and drink and luxurious showers as well as watching top notch entertainment on the television, something they had sorely missed on the inside, was enough to prompt their jealous minds to plan revenge. Sebastian and Anisa received the most nominations, although weaker reasons were given for Anisa's vote. They didn't know her very well, they weren't sure if she really wanted to be here etc. Once everyone had cast their vote and nominations for eviction decided, both Sebastian and Anisa were invited to the diary room and completely against expectations they were told they would be up for eviction that week.

"Oh," Sebastian said, slightly surprised, "I guess still unpopular in the house then," he said, as if he could smell bad milk.

"We would like you to nominate two people to go into a separate apartment during their stay here. These two people would also be up for eviction, alongside you and Anisa, the cameras would also be on them 24/7."

Sebastian thought it through carefully. If he nominated Kurt and Blaine it would be obvious they would enjoy the stay and the separation, hell they would even use it as an opportunity to plan living together in the future, Sebastian mused, slightly annoyed. But Blaine set apart from Kurt again, like they had been this week? Well that suited Sebastian's purposes far more than his original thought.

"I nominate Kurt and Faye," he said simply to the camera, reasoning to himself that Faye was also highly annoying and they deserved to be forced together.

Anisa was also given the proposition and she too thought it over. Clearly a little upset that she had been nominated when she thought she was getting on so well in the house and under the wrong assumption that Blaine and Kurt wouldn't nominate her for eviction, she requested that Kurt and Blaine would go to the separate apartment. She reasoned to herself that they would enjoy the time together and although up for eviction they were bound to be popular on the outside and she hoped that the public would evict Sebastian. Sebastian and Anisa were warned to keep the whole separation a secret until it was to be announced tomorrow after a new task.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine had one more night to suffer through where they were separated and apart then the barriers were lifted and they hugged tightly.

"I've missed you so much," Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear as he hugged him closer and Kurt decided to forget his jealously, to worry less and cherish this moment instead. He looked over Blaine's shoulder to see Sebastian watching them and although their expressions remained passive, Kurt realised that he was the guy that had Blaine's heart and Sebastian knew this. Kurt had a simple moment to appreciate this fully before the television screen blinked to life again and a new task was announced.

They were to learn first aid. An instructor would come in, teach them the basics on dummies and expect them to complete a test to see if they could save a person's life. If they all passed they would be given extra money for their shopping budget; anyone that lost would cause a reduction.

They learnt well, the instructor was good and they managed to laugh and joke as Faye insisted that the dummy was washed thoroughly before anyone used it in this session. They found out how to use the Heimlich manoeuvre correctly, how to press on the chest to encourage a heartbeat, how many times to breathe through the mouth. When it came to the test they were all confident but soon the dummies were packed away and the instructor left.

"Aren't we showing what we know on the dummies?" Bradley asked out loud but no one could answer. The television voice came on to explain.

"Housemates you will carry out the test on each other," he said simply, and they all looked worriedly at each other. This surely would be awkward but they really had no idea what was in store.

"Nicola you will test with Faye; Heidi with Bradley; El with Kurt; Sebastian with Blaine and Anisa will test with Bradley again." They looked at their respective partners and although some were pleased, others looked worried, whilst Kurt looked like he might scream at the injustice.

"That's insane," Kurt said loudly, "They can't do that."

"They can do whatever they want," Sebastian said sardonically, clearly enjoying every second. Faye also looked worried that not only one girl would get to kiss Bradley but two. Bradley came over to talk to her in a whispered voice, obviously to reassure her but Blaine remained fixed to the spot, watching Kurt unravel.

"You've got exactly what you wanted haven't you?" Kurt sneered at Sebastian, "It's almost like you planned this."

"Kurt, don't be silly…" Blaine began but quickly stopped when he saw Kurt's face darken.

"Don't be silly? Blaine don't you see what he's been trying to do while I've been on the poor side, can't you see?"

Blaine looked between Sebastian who suddenly looked positively innocent and Kurt who was clearly seething with pent up rage.

"It'll be fine Kurt, we'll talk about this later," Blaine whispered as if he could stop the scene that threatened to develop. Kurt suddenly deflated, could only stare at Blaine as if he was highly disappointed in him and crossed his arms across his chest in acceptance.

They were instructed to stand with their partner, in Heidi's case she stood with Bradley and Anisa, awaiting her turn. One was told to lie on their back, pretending to have stopped breathing and the other was instructed to carry out CPR as they had been taught. Kurt carried it out methodically with El, no feeling just CPR and he watched as Blaine did the same with Sebastian. Slightly relieved Kurt swapped places with El as he watched Sebastian prepare to breathe life into Blaine. Blaine lay motionless as instructed but Sebastian, eyeing Kurt watching carefully, dove right in and inserted a little tongue to tease at Blaine's lips. Blaine gasped at the intrusion but remained still and inadvertently allowed Sebastian to continue as Kurt watched, horrified until he grabbed Sebastian's shoulder.

"Get off him," Kurt exclaimed, "You don't get to do that."

"Well he looked like he was enjoying it," Sebastian smirked, "He didn't want me to stop."

Blaine stood quickly and looked wide-eyed between Kurt and Sebastian, wiping his lips in shock.

"I can't believe you did that," Nicola said, the others having stopped.

"He didn't ask me to stop," Sebastian insisted.

Blaine couldn't say a word, Kurt looked at him, pleading silently for him to say something, anything, but Blaine just looked lost. Kurt stormed away, leaving the others to finish the task knowing they would have a reduction in their new budget.

* * *

"Kurt, it wasn't what you think," Blaine said, rushing in a little too late for Kurt. "I didn't want to kiss him, I hated it."

"You just lay there Blaine," Kurt said angrily, "You lay there and took it, you didn't stop him, you didn't push him off or bite on his lip, you lay there passively."

"I was shocked," Blaine said, sitting on Kurt's bed, nearly begging to be understood, "I didn't really think he would do that, I didn't."

"How naïve are you Blaine?" Kurt said looking at him sternly, nearly disgusted at his innocence. "I've seen how he looks at you and you let him. I can't even look at you at the moment. Just get out."

He'd lost all will to fight and that's what shocked Blaine the most. He appeared to be giving up and looked so disappointed in Blaine that he wanted to cry. Instead he walked out, pathetically looking back as he reached the door, hoping that if Kurt looked up, all would not be lost. Kurt did not look up.

* * *

The evening was quiet. Dinner was made, dishes washed and only quiet conversation was had between Faye, Anisa, Bradley and Heidi. They were asked to congregate in the living area and they all sat on the sofas.

"You have all voted and the two people that are up for public eviction are…. Sebastian and Anisa."

Sebastian and Anisa were not of course surprised but the voice continued.

"Sebastian and Anisa have also decided that Kurt and Blaine should be up for eviction this week."

The rest of the housemates immediately looked at both Sebastian and Anisa as if they were the worst of enemies – secret unknown enemies.

"How could you?" Faye exclaimed.

"I didn't vote for Blaine," Sebastian said, outraged that his vote had been ignored, "I actually voted for Faye and Kurt."

"Wait for the rest," Anisa begged, her eyes wide as she was accused. "Honestly, I had a better reason."

They waited.

"Kurt and Blaine will spend 48 hours in a separate apartment before the public eviction. The apartment will be secluded but you will have cameras on you 24/7. The public will decide who goes: Sebastian, Kurt, Anisa or Blaine."

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other, hope in Blaine's eyes that he might get an opportunity to explain himself to Kurt, Kurt looking slightly irked that he would be forced to spend time with someone who had disappointed him so badly.

"Kurt and Blaine prepare to leave."

* * *

**A/N**: As always thanks for the reviews and the casual begging - it always makes me want to write quicker! Let me know what you think.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N**: Thanks for the amazing reviews for the last chapter.

* * *

"Kurt? Are you going to talk to me?" Blaine asked as they were both in the main bedroom, Kurt silently packing what he would need for the next 48 hours.

"Well I take it the silence means you won't," Blaine said sadly, still packing but not putting much effort into it. Kurt kept his head resolutely down until he scanned the room quickly for anymore of his vital belongings and he left the room without a word to Blaine who hurriedly packed too.

"What are you going to do?" Anisa asked a fierce looking Kurt as he came back into the living area.

"What do you mean, 'what am I going to do?'" he asked annoyed, "I'll do what I do best: perfectly diva-like behaviour."

"Look I'm really sorry Kurt," she said quietly, begging with her wide eyes, "I just thought before all of this happened of course," she waved her hands indicating the mess with Blaine, "That you two might enjoy spending time alone in the house, that you would like it. I know you won't get evicted."

"You don't know that Anisa," Kurt finally snapped, "And if I go I'll have to endure 48 hours in isolation with someone that I'm not talking to."

"But I couldn't have known that," she said pleading, "The public are bound to vote for Sebastian."

"Let's hope so," Nicola said, coming closer and butting into the conversation. "Let's hope the public see sense. Will you be ok?" she asked Kurt almost as an aside but her eyes displayed her concern.

"Yeah I'll be ok," Kurt said calmly, setting himself to succeed, his back straight, his expression cold.

"I'm ready," Blaine said quietly as he came out of the room looking sheepishly at Kurt who shot him a look of daggers.

"Good, let's get this out of the way then," Kurt said.

"Will Kurt and Blaine please say their goodbyes and enter the diary room," a voice suddenly said and they did just that.

* * *

The apartment was actually nice. They had a simple two-seater sofa facing a television that was mounted on the wall and a small dining table with two chairs. They had a kitchen area with all necessary appliances and the wallpaper was a pale yellow with little pink flowers. It was muted and tasteful and although not to Kurt's standards of interior design it would suffice for their 48 hour stay. They had two twin beds that could be pushed together if they so desired but one look at Kurt, who stood there fiercely analysing this new apartment, his hip cocked to the side, Blaine knew they would be sleeping separately. Kurt walked to the bed nearest the wall and started unpacking his stuff, folding clothes neatly into the chest of drawers by his bed. They didn't have a wardrobe so Blaine did the same, placing his things in his own bedside cabinet. Kurt took his time, so when Blaine finished he surveyed the room as he sat on his own bed.

"This looks nice," he said quietly, anything to fill the uncomfortable silence but Kurt gave him nothing and he could only dip his head sadly. In order to feel less useless and sorry for himself, Blaine walked over to the kitchen area to find food and drink supplies. Opening cupboards above the appliances and looking inside the fridge, he discovered there was ample food for their stay and quite a range of treats to make their stay a little easier. Blaine spotted the selection of music and films as well as CD and DVD players. Although they couldn't watch live television or use the internet, their stay looked to be quite pleasant if only they could talk.

Blaine set about making fresh coffee as Kurt took a deliberately long time to unpack. He placed a steaming cup next to Kurt's bed on the table, the aroma making its way to Kurt's nose causing his stomach to alert him to the fact that he hadn't eaten in quite a while.

"Are you hungry?" Blaine asked but Kurt remained silent so he set about making something in the kitchen. He didn't know much about food but he could make a simple carbonara and he did. He was engrossed in his task for a while and took longer to discover that Kurt was simply watching him for a while from his place on his bed.

"Were you really that naïve with Sebastian?" Kurt asked after a long time, not enjoying the silence and really needing an answer.

Blaine looked up a little shocked to be asked the question. He was about to open his mouth to give Kurt the answer he thought he might want to hear, then he closed his mouth again. He thought over Sebastian's actions recently and felt stupid. Of course he had known. Of course he had seen how Sebastian looked at him and so obviously disliked Kurt. He thought back to his casually flirty behaviour and how he had annoyed him over his stupid comments about sex. Then he looked back at Kurt to see his sad expectant expression. Kurt seemed to know the answer already and he simply nodded. Kurt got up to walk towards the diary room that was between the two parts of the house and he closed the door quietly behind him.

* * *

"Hello Kurt," the emotionless voice said, "How are you enjoying your stay in the separate apartment?"

"Oh it's great," he said bitterly, "I'm trapped in there with the only person I'm not really talking to. It's going to be a fun 48 hours."

The voice obviously didn't know what to say, not allowed to give advice and not really required to comment.

"What is holding you back from forgiving Blaine?" the voice finally said.

"I think I need him to know how much his nonchalance hurt me, I need him to fight a little," he said quietly as if he felt childish asking for it.

"Do you think Blaine wants to fight?"

Kurt looked a little taken aback, his eyes wide at the thought.

"I hope so," he said sadly, "I really hope so."

"We have decided to allow you and Blaine an extra treat during your stay here," the voice continued, "Do you remember what was taken away from you in your first task?"

Kurt had to think about it for a moment but then he smiled.

"My red jeans and Blaine's hair gel?"

"Yes."

"Blaine's hair has looked pretty cute with rationed gel," he said thinking carefully, "I'm not sure I want him to have it back just yet."

"Well both of your items will be given back to you within the hour. If you come into the diary room then you can decide if Blaine gets his gel back."

Despite Kurt's sadness at the situation with Blaine he couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks," he said and he left the diary room.

* * *

As he left, Blaine was finishing laying the table for dinner. He had found a plastic flower which he was placing in the middle of the table and he served up the carbonara with spaghetti. He tried to catch Kurt's gaze but failed and his smile was left sadly dying on his lips.

Kurt sat opposite Blaine and started eating in silence. He was pleasantly surprised the meal was so nice and he stifled his moan. Blaine looked eagerly at Kurt, desperate for any indication it was good and that he had managed to please Kurt in any way. Kurt gave him a bone.

"This is nice. Thanks Blaine."

"You're welcome," he said, "I'm glad you like it."

They finished in silence and decided not to have dessert just yet. Kurt was flicking through the movies that were on offer, not allowing Blaine a chance to look and after all the plates and pots had been put away, Blaine came to sit on the small sofa.

"Kurt," he said simply, causing Kurt to look at him from his standing position by the television, "I need to explain." Kurt searched his face and guessed that he should at least give him that. Not trusting himself to sit next to Blaine on the sofa, he sat on the floor, putting his knees in front of him. Blaine noticed but carried on.

"I know you wanted me to say that I hadn't noticed Sebastian earlier, that I was oblivious but I wasn't. I guess I knew he liked me, knew he was flirting with me and I let him carry on." Kurt looked like he was about to interrupt with a snappy comment but he closed his mouth. "Let me carry on," Blaine said. Kurt was silent.

"I guess I'd never had that before, two guys interested in me and I know it's pathetic but I felt flattered by the attention. I thought he was harmless and would never act on it. If I'd known what he was going to do Kurt, I would never have let him, I would have said something to him before, I promise." He was pleading now, his eyes anxious for Kurt to understand and forgive him.

Kurt thought it over. Reliving that moment where Sebastian kissed Blaine was a little painful but he had to admit that Blaine was right; he can't have known that was going to happen. It seemed a little out of order to blame Blaine for a kiss that had been forced and he knew that Blaine had never reciprocated or joined in. But remembering Blaine lying there and accepting it, like he had no choice and didn't really want to disturb the action, made Kurt's blood boil slightly in his veins.

"You just lay there Blaine," he said quietly and Blaine could only nod his head sadly. "I guess it just showed me how you feel about us. If any trouble hits us, if anyone tries to hurt us I know, by what you did in that situation, that you will just lie there and take it, you won't fight. You might even retreat and I'm not sure I really want to be with someone who won't try."

That was the simple truth of the matter and Kurt felt a little relieved that he had been able to explain it so well and without getting upset or angry. Blaine thought over what was said and seemed to have nothing to say in return. He had no excuse, no reason and his shoulders slumped in defeat. Kurt was right, he had no fighting power and he was just left feeling pathetic and empty.

"Look maybe we rushed into things in the house," Kurt said simply, trying to give Blaine something, anything to make him feel a little better. "This is a strange situation for anyone and maybe we weren't ready for it."

Blaine could sense what was coming next and he almost ran to avoid it before he realised he had nowhere to go.

"We're good friends Blaine," Kurt continued, "And I know we'll see each other outside of the house when we leave. Maybe we should calm down while we're here, just enjoy the experience for what it is rather than complicate it with a relationship."

"No Kurt, I don't need to wait to realise," Blaine started but Kurt silenced him gently with his hand raised.

"Blaine, I need to wait I think," he said simply, "We rushed this and it's not sensible. Let's just stay as friends while we're here and enjoy the fact that we have our belongings back." Kurt got up and went to the diary room. He opened it and waved the items in front of Blaine to cheer him up.

"We got our items back Blaine," he said with feigned happiness, "My red jeans and your gel."

Blaine looked at the items in Kurt's hands and smiled, such a small smile that it had taken only the slightest effort to lift his lips up weakly.

"Blaine," Kurt said coming closer to give Blaine his gel, "I'm not necessarily breaking up with you, I just think we need to cool down a bit, take our time." He gave Blaine a false comforting smile which Blaine tried to match.

"Let's choose a movie," Kurt said cheerily not hearing the small comment that escaped Blaine's dry lips.

"But I think I'm falling in love with you," he whispered.

* * *

**A/N**: Please don't hate me…..


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Everyone seemed to like the last chapter by the look of all the reviews – thank you! This chapter has a scene dedicated to **TintedInRose **as it's her suggestion! Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Once the selection had been shown, Blaine asked very sweetly if they could watch _The Little Mermaid _and he looked so sad and in need of a good Disney film that Kurt didn't feel he could say no. They sat next to each other on the tiny sofa built for two but couldn't be further away if they tried. The distance wasn't so profound but the lack of touching showed just how desperately separate Kurt wanted to be. Blaine avoided looking at Kurt and resolutely fixed his eyes on the television as the film started.

They sat like that for several minutes, the film playing, the songs sung and it was only as Kurt felt his eye lids droop slightly in tiredness that he peered at Blaine to see if he would notice if he rested his eyes just for a second. He was surprised out of his sleepy state by what he saw.

"Blaine?" he asked instantly concerned, "Are you crying?"

Blaine blinked several times after jumping upon hearing Kurt's voice and shook his head.

"No, no, I'm fine," he said, trying to smile to convince Kurt a little more but the tear track was evident and Kurt paused the movie and turned to face him on the sofa.

"Don't lie, Blaine," he said, "You were crying, what's wrong?"

Blaine looked at him as if to work out whether he could lie convincingly and seemed to decide against it. He sighed.

"It's nothing, the film just brings back memories that's all."

"What memories?"

"Forget it Kurt, don't worry," Blaine said brushing the tear away in frustration at himself. He stood quickly and looked back at Kurt over the sofa in apology.

"Do you mind if I go to bed early? I feel really tired and I….." He ran out of steam, the other excuse he had thought of escaping his mind now. Kurt nodded kindly.

"Yeah sure Blaine," he said quietly, giving Blaine what he wanted and letting him go without further explanation.

It was only as Kurt was finally drifting off to sleep that he could hear very tiny noises like Blaine was crying. Kurt so wanted to go over to his bed and hold him but he sadly thought it wasn't his place anymore and he listened until Blaine wore himself out and went to sleep.

* * *

The apartment was all one big room so what woke Kurt up wasn't a noise but a smell: the most glorious smell of pancakes and coffee. He tentatively opened his eyes to find Blaine's back facing him while he was simultaneously flipping pancakes and checking the progress of the coffee. He nearly missed collecting the pancake that he had flipped and he let out a little chuckle to himself which was so unlike what Kurt had heard the night before that he didn't feel he could disturb him. He watched him in silence for a while until Blaine seemed to sense he was being watched and he turned.

"You're awake," Blaine said smiling, "Just in time for breakfast."

Blaine busily began setting the table, a single flower in the middle and juice already there. Kurt donned his dressing gown and walked over to the table in silence, watching Blaine in curiosity.

"Did you sleep well?" Blaine asked. Kurt could only take in the irony and nod.

"Good, I thought I'd cook again, hope you don't mind?"

"Mind? Blaine this is fantastic. What's it all for?"

"What do you mean?" Blaine raised an eyebrow and placed the pancakes in front of Kurt, making sure to place maple syrup on the table too.

"Why are you making such an effort?"

"Oh wow Kurt," Blaine said sadly, "I take it no one has ever made such an effort for you?" Kurt looked a little surprised at the comment and his shoulders relaxed in defeat. He supposed it was true – no one had made such an effort for him.

"Well that's going to change," Blaine said matter-of-factly, beaming at his new task. "I intend to spoil you while we're in here."

"Just the next 24 hours?"

"The rest of our time in here, if you'll let me?"

"Blaine…." Kurt began warningly.

"No let me finish," Blaine said, "I know I messed up Kurt, I do, but I really want to show you how much you mean to me. I promise I won't push, I won't make you do things you're not comfortable with but I can't accept it's completely over. You said we haven't necessarily split up?" Kurt nodded. "Well that means I still have a chance. Let me show you."

Kurt looked a little sceptical that he would be able to make a difference but he smiled anyway. They finished breakfast in relative quiet but Kurt couldn't help look at him every so often as he ate and wonder why he was completely glossing over the fact that he had cried himself to sleep that night.

* * *

Kurt had offered to wash the dishes but Blaine had insisted so Kurt changed quickly in the bathroom and donned his new retrieved red jeans. It was nice to have them again and he felt along the tight material and had a quick peek at his behind in the mirror. He still had it.

He really hadn't thought what Blaine's reaction might be when he returned but he was happy to notice Blaine visibly swallow when he caught sight of Kurt in those deliciously tight pants. Blaine went to speak but promptly closed his mouth again. Kurt only laughed nervously.

"Are you ok?"

"What? Oh yeah," Blaine said flustered in getting caught and wiping madly at the wet dish in his hand. "You look really good in those pants." His eyes roved over Kurt's ass and legs, then he looked down, hoping not to get caught.

"Thanks," Kurt said uneasily.

"I mean it Kurt," Blaine said worried that he wasn't accepting the compliment, "They look perfect on you."

Kurt smiled warmly.

* * *

The day was going quite slowly but it was fun to walk around the small apartment every so often and catch Blaine's eyes and watch him look down in embarrassment when he was caught. There was nothing much to do other than watch more movies but this time Kurt wasn't so set apart from Blaine, already feeling like he'd been a little harsh in light of how Blaine had slept. They weren't hugging but thighs and shoulders touched and Kurt would occasionally look at Blaine who was smiling and happily singing along to the songs in _Aladdin_ instead. They were very much surprised to see the television screen change to a blinking eye and the sound of 'A Whole New World' was interrupted by the usual monotone voice of a producer.

"Hello Blaine and Kurt. We hope you're enjoying your stay in the apartment. As you know you have 31 hours left until we count and verify the public vote and you return to the house, so we have one more task for you to complete. If you win and succeed we will give you a video message from someone special on the outside world."

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other and smiled. The thought of seeing someone from their home, someone they loved, made the task so much more important and it would be nice to see that everything was ok on the outside.

"In your task you will be blindfolded and the other will give a selection of foods that the person blindfolded must be able to guess. You are allowed one mistake each. Kurt you will be blindfolded first."

In the diary room Blaine found all the foods and a blindfold. Quickly tying the scarf over Kurt's eyes and checking he was comfortable but couldn't see, he brought the selection of foods through to the main table. Kurt sat patiently and Blaine took a moment to really look without worrying what Kurt would think. Kurt really was beautiful sitting there. His back was straight as if the task was the most important thing and he had placed his hands together on the table to avoid the temptation of touching the food to help with the guessing. His nose was upturned slightly in order to help with the smelling and although Blaine couldn't see his eyes, he knew they were always the most beautiful part of Kurt. His hair was perfectly styled and his mouth so kissable that Blaine had to swallow to prepare himself for the task ahead. He didn't want to spoil this for Kurt, definitely not.

He put the first item on a spoon and brought it closer to Kurt's closed mouth.

"The first item," Blaine said as he pressed it lightly against Kurt's lips. He opened them obediently and took the first bite. He ate it slowly, checking the texture as well as the taste and he smiled.

"Banana?"

"Yep," Blaine said happily and he got the next spoon. This food was much more sticky and hard for Kurt to completely lick off the spoon without getting mess on his chin. In fact he failed slightly and Blaine could see the sticky residue just below his bottom lip. He so wanted to help clean his lips but he repeatedly swallowed instead.

"What do you think it is?" Blaine said, nerves evident in his voice, causing it to tremble. Kurt thought for a moment, licked his lips thoroughly.

"Honey?"

"Yes, good." Blaine busied himself with the next item.

Kurt successfully named all the items that he tasted: prunes, lemon juice and strangely enough taramasalata. When he was told that was the last item he took off his blindfold and laughed.

"That was pretty cool," Kurt said, "Much easier than I thought."

"My turn," Blaine said and he put the blindfold on as Kurt checked it was on tight enough. Kurt went to the diary room to get the new items for Blaine to try. He came in, Blaine mimicking Kurt's earlier pose, and he smiled. He had to admit Blaine was beautiful there, waiting patiently with his hands placed in front of him on the table. Blaine's hair looked a little more tamed with his newly acquired gel but Kurt was happy he hadn't slicked it down too much so a few curls escaped a little near the back of his neck. Blaine's smile was small but his rosy lips so ready to be kissed, Kurt took a moment to gather his thoughts and he went forward with his first item.

Blaine took a while to answer, anxious that he would make a rushed decision and ruin the task.

"Marshmallows?"

"Yep," Kurt said, "You don't have to worry so much Blaine. That was quite an easy one."

"I don't want to lose."

"I can't put the next one on a spoon so you'll have to eat from my fingers." Blaine could only nod. Kurt came forward with the piece of fruit and Blaine opened his mouth obediently. It was juicy and very ripe and Blaine wasn't expecting it. He tried to close his mouth quickly so the juice didn't escape but he failed and it spilt over his chin. Kurt tried to hold in his laughter but failed.

"Kurt help me," Blaine whined as he madly tried to collect some of the juice that was falling from his chin. Kurt came closer and took his thumb along Blaine's chin and his bottom lip. Blaine froze at the touch and let Kurt clean him, licking the juice from his own thumb.

"Thanks," Blaine whispered.

"Do you know what it is?" Kurt whispered too.

"Watermelon?"

"Yeah," Kurt said, trying to distract himself with the next item. "Next one?" Kurt placed it directly in Blaine's open mouth, forgetting the spoons and Blaine ate it slowly savouring the taste.

"Chocolate?"

"Yeah," Kurt said, "There are several of these, so open wide and I'll place them on your tongue." He got a handful of the next item and placed them on Blaine's tongue. He ate them easily.

"Raisins?"

"Yeah," Kurt said, happy he only had one item left but thinking that maybe he should have ended on the chocolate so Blaine wouldn't have the horrible taste of the last item. "I need to cut this one."

As Kurt cut the item into much smaller pieces he realised that Blaine would be able to tell what it was through the act of cutting alone. Kurt's eyes started to water and tears trickled down his cheeks. He looked at Blaine to see if something similar was happening to him. Despite the blindfold Blaine's eyes were obviously watering, tears coming from out of the scarf and falling by his chin. Blaine was silent but Kurt took a moment to look at his beautiful face as tears fell and he remembered what had happened last night. Coming closer to give Blaine a part of the last item of food, he couldn't help what he did next, he didn't even consciously think of it. As Blaine was eating the food, Kurt kissed his tears away so gently that Blaine took a while to realise what was happening. He gasped at the gentle touch of lips against his cheeks and Kurt moved away.

"Onion?" Blaine asked, his voice shaky.

Kurt remained silent so after a while, Blaine took off his scarf to reveal that he was correct but Kurt was by the bed, looking at his hands and not trusting himself to speak.

"Kurt?" Blaine said, coming to sit next to him on the bed.

"Yeah we won Blaine," Kurt said, looking up to smile weakly at him. Blaine nodded.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm sorry Blaine, I didn't mean to do that, you just looked so sad and I know it was just the onion but it reminded me of last night and…."

"Last night?" Blaine asked a little confused.

"I heard Blaine," Kurt said a little annoyed that he was still denying it, "I heard you cry."

Blaine looked a little shocked, sat further back on the bed, his eyes wide but he didn't reveal why he'd been crying and Kurt gave up. He packed away all the food and waited on the sofa for the voice to return.

"Well done Blaine and Kurt," it said, "You won the task, both of you able to successfully name all items. Kurt your video message will go first."

Kurt let himself forget what had occurred earlier between him and Blaine and he bounced slightly in his seat, obviously hoping his dad would be there. His face fell when he saw Adam. Blaine could only look at Kurt in confusion.

"Kurt, I hope you don't mind me stealing the chance to speak to you," Adam said, "Your dad obviously wanted to when we were asked but I said I'd pass on his message. He said he misses you and is very proud of how you've acted on television. He wanted you to know he understood what you said before and is very grateful that you've grown up so beautifully."

Kurt blinked back tears that even though it wasn't who he was expecting he was glad that his dad was proud of him. Adam continued to speak.

"I guess you're wondering why I'm doing the video message," Adam said, laughing slightly to himself. "I know you've been getting closer to Blaine in there and I see how you look at him and I wish you every happiness Kurt I really do. I know when we broke up it was amicable…." Blaine looked sharply at Kurt at the mention of a previous relationship. Kurt kept his eyes fixed on Adam. "But it should never have been amicable. I don't mean we should have fought, it's not my way but I guess what I want to say Kurt is that I miss you. I shouldn't have given up on you without a fight of some kind. You needed to know how much you mean to me and I thought this was a good chance to tell you. I know it's been a few weeks but I don't want you to think I've just been getting on with my life, I haven't. You mean so much to me Kurt and if there's any way you would consider getting back together then I would jump at the chance. Just something to think about anyway," he said shrugging like he suddenly realised this would be on national television. "Enjoy your time in the house Kurt," he said smiling, "Never forget you're special in a most fantastic way and that everyone sees it."

He said his goodbye and the screen flicked back to black. Blaine looked at Kurt his face pained.

"He is your ex?"

"Yeah, we broke up a few weeks ago like he said, just before we entered the house; like he said it was amicable."

"But he wants you back?"

"It would seem that way," Kurt said slowly, his mind racing with future possibilities and what this all meant.

"You're considering it?"

"What? No, I mean he was really nice to me it just fizzled out."

"No chemistry?" Blaine said a little too gleeful.

"I shouldn't be discussing it here Blaine," Kurt said, "Just forget it."

The screen came on again and a man appeared, looking too young to be Blaine's dad so Kurt looked at Blaine in question. Blaine looked startled to see the face staring back at him and tears instantly appeared. Kurt was a little shocked at such a quick reaction.

"Cooper?"

Cooper looked a little ill, his face pale and lined but he smiled into the screen.

"Hi Squirt," Cooper said to the camera, "I wish I could see your face when I'm speaking here but I guess I get to watch you later on the television. I'm really proud of you bro, you've made such a success of your time there. I know you probably weren't expecting to see me right? I made it out of hospital like you can see," he stretched his arms wide as if to prove he was now okay. "I'm still recovering but I'm ok now and missing you. I get to see you so much more than what I did before. I'm like one of those crazy fans that watch you 24/7 on that live channel and I have to say squirt, what you did with Sebastian wasn't your smoothest move. He's such a douche, surely you saw that one coming?" Cooper wasn't expecting an answer but Kurt had to smile at Blaine's embarrassed expression.

"Well anyway I really hope that you make it up with Kurt you look really cute together and I can see you living together and owning puppies. Just my prediction anyway," he said shrugging his shoulders. "Seriously though Blaine, I hope we can have a proper chat when you get out because I know I haven't been there for you and I want to change that. I'm rooting for you to win, I think you can do it, so keep going bro. Love you, bye." Cooper did a final wave at the camera and Blaine waved back despite knowing he couldn't see him.

The silence stretched on when the television screen went black. Blaine looked so pained that Kurt didn't want to disturb him with any questions so he made tea and kept himself busy in the kitchen. He made sandwiches and placed a tray of food for lunch on the table. He sat and waited.

Blaine eventually wiped at his face and came to the table, took a sandwich and ate in silence, taking the smallest bites.

"Are you ok?" Kurt asked after a while.

"Yeah I think so," Blaine said nodding, "It was nice to see Cooper again."

"He's been ill?"

"Yeah he had a motorcycle accident before I entered the house. I didn't get a chance to say goodbye to him because he was unconscious when I left. The voice in the diary room said last week he was awake and making a good recovery."

"And you didn't tell me?" Kurt asked, a little hurt.

Blaine looked up. He realised he had kept an awful lot to himself since entering the house, even from Kurt who should really know everything.

"I'm sorry Kurt, I guess I knew if I told you then the whole world would know. Whatever I say to you, I say to everyone outside."

Kurt thought over what he had said and realised the truth of the statement. There were no private moments between them, no sweet discoveries of what the other person was all about – fears, secrets and insecurities. Kurt knew he himself wasn't confident enough to tell the whole world what he wanted to tell Blaine in private. Here there was no privacy.

"I hate it in here," Kurt said after a while. Blaine looked sadly at him.

"I don't hate it here," he said, "If I'd never come here I would never have met you."

Kurt smiled at the sweet sentence.

"I know what you said earlier Kurt, that we should take it slowly and I said I was going to bombard you with sweet gestures and romantic deeds but I think you're right. We need to take it slowly and get to know each other again."

"I don't know if I can do that in here," Kurt said sadly, looking a little worriedly at the cameras in each corner.

"We can do it bit by bit and really we only have another four weeks in here. We can last until then."

Kurt nodded, thinking it over.

"Unless you wanted to give Adam another chance?"

Kurt thought it over and Blaine felt like his heart had stopped for a beat until he answered again.

"I don't know," he admitted finally, "I don't think it'll work if I'm honest."

Blaine nodded.

"And Sebastian?" Kurt asked. Blaine's face changed to one of disgust.

"Cooper was right, he is a douche. I should never have forgiven him for before and given him a second chance. I'm sorry Kurt."

Kurt looked over at Blaine's open and hopeful face and smiled. They might be ok after all.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading – let me know what you think. The reasons for Blaine's tears and the history with Adam will be revealed next chapter and who will leave the house – Sebastian, Anisa, Kurt or Blaine?


	17. Chapter 17

"So in the spirit of telling each other more about our past, don't you think you should tell me more about Adam?" Blaine said as they ate dinner. He had said it quietly, trying to barely break the silence with his words. Kurt looked at him for a moment and smiled.

"You're jealous?"

"What? No, I mean you're allowed to have ex-boyfriends, it's just…."

"Blaine," Kurt said, effectively silencing him, "It's fine, I'm only teasing. What do you want to know?"

"How long were you together?"

"A year."

"Ok, did you live together?" Once Blaine's questions were answered there was no stopping him.

"No, not really."

"Meaning?"

"Well not officially but we rarely slept apart, always at either apartment together."

"Ok," Blaine said nodding, taking in the new information, "And reason for breaking up?"

Kurt thought about it for a while, glancing at the camera worried that Adam would be watching and that it might be too personal.

"We spent so much time together, I guess it got to the point where we should have officially moved in together, should have made more of an effort to have 'dates' but we just sort of got into a pattern of seeing each other at home, watching bad television and cooking dinners. We were already an old married couple before we were even married."

Blaine nodded his head, trying not to appear too grateful that Adam had lost his chance and he still had his.

"I realised that I didn't want anything to change, I was comfortable with Adam but it was nothing exciting or earth shattering. I guess I missed a little drama."

"Drama?"

Kurt looked at Blaine and thought of the drama of the house and whether he had been wrong in wanting that. He thought of Sebastian and the problems he had caused, he thought of the tasks, the jealousies, the simmering need between Blaine and himself. Was it what he had expected coming into the house? Wasn't the comfortable love he shared with Adam a lot easier?

"It seems silly, I know," Kurt said.

"No, I just don't want drama even though that's all that seems to happen in the house," Blaine said, "I like the calm and the domestic. I love the idea of coming home to one guy for the rest of my life, the knowledge that I'll see that guy grow old with me, that he'll always be there and I will be his. A soppy romantic I know," Blaine said, chuckling at himself. Kurt stared at Blaine, his eyes shining.

"No, I think that sounds wonderful," Kurt said, smiling, "I think I want that too, just as long as there's some drama every so often," he winked and Blaine laughed.

They were broken out of their thoughts and musings by the television screen coming to life again and the voice could be heard loud and clear.

"Kurt and Blaine," he said, "There will be a meteor shower tonight and you are invited to watch the spectacle up on the roof of the apartment. This will be your final treat as occupants of the apartment before you return to the rest of the house tomorrow afternoon."

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other in excitement. Neither had seen a meteor shower before and were finally instructed to bring a blanket and walk up the narrow winding staircase to the roof. They lay there, on the tartan blanket for a while in silence just looking at the stars in expectation. In the silence Blaine became a little restless and walked to the edge of the roof, looking down while Kurt sat up and watched his back. It started off so quietly that Kurt wasn't sure what Blaine was saying, then he noticed a tune hung in the air.

_Walking on the rooftops  
Talking of times  
With our eyes a glowing  
Like the city lights  
She stands on the ledge,  
She says, 'it looks so high'_

_You know it's a..._

_Long way down_  
_Feels like a long way down_  
_Feels like a long way down_  
_Like a long way down_  
_So honey don't leave, don't leave,_  
_Please don't leave me now_

_Cuz I can feel the rivers_  
_Winding through the lands_  
_Two lines, and a poet_  
_Like a kind old rye_  
_You know we could talk in that language_  
_Only we understand_

_But you know.._

_It's a long way down_  
_You know it's a long way down_  
_Feels like a long way down_  
_Love it feels like a long way down_  
_So honey don't leave, don't leave,_  
_Please don't leave me now_

Kurt let him sing, Blaine's back still facing him, watching the sky and occasionally looking down to nothing below. He sounded so sad and wistful, Kurt didn't want to interrupt but eventually the song ended and Blaine turned slowly, the only thing that Kurt could see were the glistening eyes of honey staring back at him.

"That was beautiful," Kurt whispered and he came forward gripping Blaine by the waist as if he feared that one step back might ruin them both. Blaine blinked and smiled and saw Kurt for the first time. Kurt kissed him, slow and gentle, barely a whisper of lips together and as Kurt took a step back, to Blaine there was no one else, no cameras just them.

Blaine led them both back to the blanket and they lay down on their backs, waiting for the magic to happen above them. As if on cue it appeared to start, the lines of stars appearing faintly, looking like rain and washing everything away. As soon as it started it seemed to finish and Kurt smiled.

"That was much better than I thought it would be," he said, leaning on his elbow to look at Blaine beneath him on the blanket. His eyelashes were spread out around his eyes, the stars almost shining in them. Just a simple thought whizzed through his mind, almost as quickly as the meteors: for all the drama, for all the mayhem living in the house caused, life was in the simple moments where loved blossomed.

"Do you want to tell me anything about you?" Kurt said after a while, "I won't tell anyone," Kurt said winking, well aware that the cameras were bound to be capturing these moments too. Blaine laughed.

"I could tell you everything," Blaine said looking up at Kurt with wonder in his eyes. Kurt looked so beautiful against the lights of the stars above and he briefly wondered if Kurt could bewitch him to tell him every single secret.

"Just start with last night," Kurt said and he dropped his elbow so he was facing Blaine, their lips only millimetres apart, whispers only. "Why were you upset?"

"It seems silly," Blaine said, his face squished in embarrassment.

Kurt let him squirm for a moment then enquired again with just a raise of an eyebrow. Blaine sighed.

"Ok," he finally said, "It reminded me of a darker time I guess, that film. I used to obsessively watch Disney when I was sad or bullied at school. I used to sing Ariel's song 'Part of Your World' and wish that I could be part of the popular kids' world, that I could do what they did, be accepted like they were. I'd forgotten what it was all like. College can make you forget."

"Because it's easier?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah," Blaine said, "We're accepted because we're all there for the same goal. I love to sing and perform just like everyone else there. There's bitchiness and competition but it just makes you fight harder. There's understanding though and a sense of belonging. They all know that being part of something special makes you special."

Kurt nodded in understanding.

"But being with the Warblers made it easier?"

"Oh yeah, I don't really want to think about what might have happened to me if I hadn't left that school and joined the Warblers at Dalton. They gave me a place to belong and show the world what I could do. I loved being the leader and making music come alive in a new way."

"Music heals quite a lot," Kurt said and Blaine sat up quickly and beamed.

"Exactly!" he said, almost shouting, "I love that you get that."

"When my dad was in the hospital after his heart attack I sang a song for him that really reminded me of how he had been there through everything. He really was everything I had in the world and he knew me the best and put up with all my little tea parties and all the gay taunting. When my mum died and it was just us, I was worried that I wouldn't know what to say to him, would have nothing in common with him but we seemed to work through it together and now he's my best friend."

Blaine smiled. It was nice to hear all about the most important people in Kurt's life. They forgot the cameras ticking along, recording their precious moments but it didn't matter. People watching at home were just now more determined than ever to keep both Blaine and Kurt in the house together.

Soon it got colder and the meteor shower definitely over, they wandered back downstairs to the apartment below.

It seemed silly for them to return to their own single beds after such a talk so they joined them together and this time there were no tears or staying awake – only stroking of hair, sighing and sweet kisses as they drifted asleep.

* * *

They watched movies together the following day and eventually it became time to return to the house to await their fate. Kurt had packed his little belongings and was about to open the door back into the house when Blaine stopped him.

"Kurt," he said, "Whatever happens tonight, whoever leaves, I want you to know, I need you to know…." He rambled, his words incoherent in his desperation to be understood and Kurt stilled his voice with his hand on his hand.

"Blaine, I know," he said, "We'll be fine, I promise but if you need convincing, have this."

Kurt kissed him, long but gentle and Blaine's eyes fluttered closed and he smiled as Kurt parted from him.

Kurt opened the door dramatically and everyone beamed when they saw them enter; Faye running up to Kurt and hugging him.

"We've missed you," she said eagerly as she let Kurt breathe again.

"I missed you too," Kurt said and he looked around at the mess of a room and laughed. They probably had missed his cleanliness and impeccable order too. Nicola was looking at Kurt from her place in the kitchen and they exchanged smiles that meant so much more to Kurt than to anyone that was watching. Bradley hit them both on the back in his gruff way of saying he too had missed them. They all asked what it had been like in the apartment and they shared stories of meteor showers and video messages. Nothing had really happened in the house, except they too had been allowed to watch the meteor shower from the garden and had been given alcohol once they completed a general knowledge quiz. Sebastian didn't say much and both Kurt and Blaine ignored him.

It was soon time to assemble on the sofas again, the young female presenter eager and bouncing on her feet, preparing to share the results of the vote.

"As you know housemates, Blaine, Kurt, Anisa and Sebastian have been up for eviction this week and the votes have now been counted and verified. The public have decided who they wish to evict. The fifth person to be evicted from the house is….." Dramatic pause in which Nicola rolled her eyes. "….. Sebastian."

Nicola unashamedly cheered at the news and Kurt laughed slightly at how obvious she had been. Sebastian smiled to himself.

"I suppose I had it coming," he said as the voice continued her instructions that she would collect him in one hour for his interview. "You really are liked on the outside then," he said walking over to Blaine and Kurt who sat next to each other on the sofa. "Everyone's obviously rooting for you on the outside. Play your cards right and you'll end up the final two and the most famous people in here."

"We're not after that," Kurt said not hiding the annoyance in his voice.

"Right," Sebastian sneered, "You came into the house to remain the nameless nobody you were before. All I mean is you need to be careful it doesn't all come crashing down."

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked, a tremor to his voice hinting that he was worried.

"I mean, Blaine," Sebastian said coming a little lower to look Blaine in the eye, "That as soon as you get out it'll all disappear, your relationship nothing but a whiff of television smoke and drama. You'll be a magazine shoot, maybe a few television interviews but eventually your relationship will crash and burn just with your fame."

He left to pack his belongings, smirking to himself as he watched Kurt and Blaine think over what he had said.

* * *

The interview with Sebastian after he had been evicted was eagerly anticipated by the public who had ruthlessly voted him out. He had received over 70% of the public vote and the interviewer took great delight in telling him. She asked the question that everyone had wanted to know the answer to.

"Why were you so keen to break Blaine and Kurt up? They're the sweetest couple," she gushed and she was greeted with a loud cheer from the waiting audience in the studio.

"Well they might seem the nicest couple but really it was just sickening," he said, "I mean how could anyone like watching those puppy dog eyes and those dopey expressions?" There were boos and Sebastian laughed.

"Well I guess all of you do," he said.

"Did you really like Blaine?" she said, "Is that why you wanted to get rid of Kurt?"

"Well he's easy on the eyes," he said smirking, "But I'm not looking for a relationship and I'm obviously not his type."

"Everyone likes a bad guy until they do something unforgiveable," she said, "Here are your highlights in the house, Sebastian."

She showed moments that he had forgotten, Sebastian singing 'Gimme More' causing a loud cheer and his sneaky looks that Sebastian had thought were subtle.

"Did you enjoy your time in the house?" she asked as her final question.

"Yes I did," he said finally, "It was just as I hoped it to be and I probably will get exactly what I need from it. Thanks for the experience."

* * *

It was nice to be back in the house, the familiar faces, the bedroom, the living area, the bigger kitchen. Kurt and Blaine went to bed early, slipping into their old routine of sharing the biggest bed together, now set apart from the other beds that were used. Cuddles were nice, protective arms and kisses on hair. It was only in the dark that the cameras could be forgotten, their microphones still pressed against their pyjama tops.

"Were you worried about what Sebastian said?" Kurt asked as a whisper against Blaine's chest.

"No not really," Blaine said, "I mean he was clearly trying to worry us, make us doubt but we know the truth, don't we?"

"Yeah we know the truth," Kurt said. He hoped then that what Sebastian said wouldn't come true that a relationship formed on the inside would still be able to survive on the outside. He clutched Blaine a little tighter anyway, despite his words of confidence and was determined not to let Sebastian win.

* * *

**Song quoted**:

'Long Way Down' by Tom Odell


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N**: Thanks again for all the reviews, glad you're still enjoying it. As this is my only WIP now I'll be updating weekly (at the weekend) until it's finished. I'd love suggestions for tasks for the housemates as we still have four weeks left in the house!

* * *

It was hard for Blaine to reintegrate himself into the house after his 48 hours in the separate apartment, though Kurt had no such trouble. It seemed that Kurt went back into the house more popular than ever, clearly missed while he had been absent; Blaine was still an anomaly to the housemates. They didn't know how to take his behaviour with Sebastian, didn't entirely trust him and trust was everything in a house where game plans were dreamt up and fame idealised. Faye and Nicola clearly wanted to take the lead from Kurt, see how he was doing after everything that had happened and they waited accordingly. Bradley, intent on impressing Faye, was polite with Blaine but seemed reluctant to engage Blaine in full conversation in case Faye didn't improve and El, because of her long conversations with Kurt in the smoking alcove, didn't quite trust Blaine either. Heidi, bless her, went along with the general consensus but was polite nonetheless.

It was the morning after the eviction of Sebastian, Kurt had made breakfast for everyone, had managed to engage nearly everyone in conversation at some point during the morning and was now making a second pot of coffee. Blaine wandered aimlessly around the house, not quite sure what to settle on, having nothing to do, no one to talk to and feeling generally lost. Kurt looked up from the kitchen counter and watched him for a moment, taking in his worried expression and nervous energy.

"Are you ok?" he asked and Blaine looked up in surprise, caught in the act of casually worrying.

"Oh yeah sure," he stuttered, "Just not quite sure what to do with myself." He tried to sound carefree but he had forgotten that Kurt knew him quite well by now. Kurt finished the coffee and placed it in the seated area. He sat on the sofa and patted the space next to him and smiled. Blaine laughed.

"That gesture could have looked a little sleazy," Blaine joked, " You saved it with your cuteness though."

"Hey!" Kurt exclaimed.

Blaine sat next to him and stroked his knee affectionately, causing Kurt to sink lower in his seat and smile too.

"You looked a little lost," Kurt started and Blaine paused, considering what to say next.

"I guess that 48 hours away did nothing for how everyone views me here," he said, looking slightly sad, "They hate me in here."

"That's not true Blaine," Kurt said, "I guess they just don't understand what happened with Sebastian and maybe we need to explain it."

"Maybe we need to explain us?"

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe they don't get what we are now," Blaine said then he thought about what they were and didn't quite know himself. "Actually, what are we now?"

Kurt thought it through. What were they? Everything seemed so complicated inside the house. On the outside, they would be dating, seeing each other when they could and taking things slowly, finding out if this could be something more. Inside was far too complicated.

"I don't know Blaine," Kurt said honestly, "I guess I was mad before, wanted you to know I wouldn't take any shit but then you sneak back in with your cute puppy dog eyes and make me care about you. I don't know what we are…." His voice trailed away as if he was really thinking it through. Blaine let the silence hang for a while, unsure how to proceed when he couldn't make it better. Kurt sunk a little lower so his head was resting between Blaine's neck and shoulder, allowing Blaine to stroke his side in rhythmic patterns, causing Kurt's eyes to droop despite the coffee. It was in this pose that Nicola came into the room after getting ready properly in the bedroom.

"Cosy," she said though there was a slight sarcastic bite to her words. Kurt looked up and waited for her to continue. "So you're together again?" she asked, taking a sofa seat away from the two boys. Blaine deliberately let Kurt answer.

"Who knows, in this house?" Kurt said jokingly, "I'm sure anything goes in here."

"Well not everything," Nicola said, looking sternly at Blaine. Now was his time.

"I've apologised to Kurt," Blaine stated, looking directly at her, which in a strange way made Nicola respect him just that little bit more. "I made a stupid naïve mistake with Sebastian which won't happen again…"

He wasn't allowed to finish.

"No because he's not here," she said not hiding the annoyance in her voice.

"No I mean it, Kurt means a lot to me, I was stupid to let a little insecurity get in the way, along with a touch of ego. I'm done with that."

"Good," she said abruptly, not quite letting Blaine off the hook, "I guess if Kurt has allowed you back in then I trust his judgement but I'll be watching you." Blaine laughed nervously, not entirely convinced that she wasn't joking. One look at her stern expression showed she was not and she had no idea that she sounded like an FBI agent. Blaine nodded.

"Where's my coffee?" she asked Kurt with a laugh, the moment forgotten and Kurt joined in with the laughter.

"Just on the top of the counter," he said.

* * *

"So what's been happening?" Kurt asked El in their smoking alcove. El was now the only person in the house that constantly smoked, though Anisa and Nicola smoked recreationally but Kurt still enjoyed joining El in her alcove. The chats were comforting and despite the worry that the smell of smoke might stay on his clothes, he liked the informal chats and a chance to pontificate on the ways of the world. Well, the world in the house anyway.

"Nothing much," El said, "Still quiet though a little messier without you to look after us," she said, winking at Kurt.

"Relationships?" he quirked an eyebrow and smiled, nodding his head in the direction of Faye and Bradley who were lying on beach towels in the afternoon sun, talking quietly to each other.

"Do you really need to ask?" El joked and Kurt shook his head and laughed.

"No I guess not." Just one look at Faye and Bradley and you could tell. It almost made Kurt want to start singing 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight' from The Lion King. They were so engaged in conversation, only really had eyes for each other, it was nice to see. It dawned on him that he didn't really know Bradley and if Faye could speak to him for such a long period of time, he really must be worth listening to. He vowed to make more of an effort.

"So how are you and Blaine?" El asked tentatively.

"Oh we're ok," Kurt said smiling to show he was happy, "Just taking it slowly, no need to marry us off just yet." She laughed.

"That's the problem in the house, it gets a little like that. We've been in here for four weeks and I bet everyone on the outside is rooting for you and Blaine to stay together and get married and have babies. It's probably the same for Faye and Bradley – nothing's sacred in the house and everything is serious."

Kurt pondered over what she was saying, letting it wash over him. He really didn't want it to be so serious but at the same time everything meant so much more in the house. He took a breath and reminded himself not to be so melodramatic and Rachel-like.

He gazed through the French windows to see Blaine and Nicola talking on the sofas, sipping what looked like fruity cocktails and wondered what they were discussing. It was quite a nice change to see them get on so well after Nicola's warning from this morning.

* * *

"I don't understand you," Nicola suddenly said, a pause in the dialogue, her eyes earnestly seeking out Blaine's face in the middle of their conversation.

"What don't you get?"

"Why did you just lay there when Sebastian kissed you? I mean it can't have been good. Just one look at that sleaze and you could tell it would be painful – too many teeth."

Blaine laughed a little. He didn't really know why he'd allowed it, Nicola had been right – it wasn't particularly good or enjoyable.

"Do you sometimes think something's too good to be true?" Blaine asked.

Nicola shook her head – she always believed what she saw but was sometimes pleasantly surprised in the good of others.

"Well I guess I thought that Kurt and I were too good to be true," Blaine continued. "I thought it couldn't possibly be real. I couldn't possibly find someone in here that I could talk so easily to, have so much in common with and find soooo attractive. I mean why would I find that in here where people are out for fame and money, something to further their career?"

"Because you're very lucky," Nicola said, "Not everyone gets that in life, let alone in this kind of place."

"That's what I mean!" Blaine exclaimed, excited that she understood it.

"So you deliberately led Sebastian on to see what it would be like? To test your relationship with Kurt?" Nicola did not look impressed.

"No, not consciously," Blaine said, knowing it sounded wrong, "I guess I thought it was too good to be true with Kurt, I needed to know if he would be there, if we could survive murky waters."

"So Sebastian was the 'murky water' even though you clearly couldn't stand him?"

"Yeah I guess," Blaine said, feeling stupid.

"You don't think Kurt's got staying power?" Nicola said in a tone that clearly showed she thought he was mad.

"I don't know, I want him to," Blaine said, "I've been burnt a little bit in the past I guess."

"Look, haven't we all?" Nicola said, sitting up with her knees tucked in front of her. Her pose suggested cosy business and Blaine listened carefully.

"Kurt is really trusting," Nicola said kindly, making Blaine feel even worse, "He believes in the best in people, even when they don't deserve it. It might have made him feel jealous when you allowed Sebastian to flirt but it wouldn't have crossed his mind that he couldn't trust you completely. I don't have to tell you that he's the most kind, compassionate person you're probably ever going to meet." Blaine nodded. "Look, don't stare at me so sadly like all is lost. You have him back in your arms don't you?" Blaine nodded glumly again. "Well keep him there, do all you can to show him how special he is, get to know him properly and trust him completely too."

"What do you mean?"

"Tell him how you've been burnt before, let him in," Nicola said, "Chances are, if you show him how much you trust him, he'll start to trust you again. Maybe you'll actually be a couple to survive on the outside, prove the haters wrong." Blaine didn't have much time to ponder over what she had said before there was a crackling on the television and the screen finally came to life. It looked like the producers were getting sleepy in there.

"May the housemates please congregate in the living area."

Blaine rushed to the garden to get people in, while Nicola did the same in the bedroom. The others came in slowly and settled on the sofas to wait.

"As Blaine and Kurt received messages from home we would like to offer the remaining housemates the same privilege." There was a pause while the others looked at Blaine and Kurt excitedly. They had heard briefly of the messages from Adam and Cooper but both Blaine and Kurt had kept the content to themselves.

"These messages were recorded earlier and if each housemate can guess who is on the other side of the video, you may watch it."

Nicola looked visibly annoyed that it wasn't to just be given to them but she waited patiently anyway.

Faye received a happy message from her mother who looked like an older version of her and was just as kind and optimistic. Heidi had a collection of her best friends from college but the announcer allowed her to watch as she had named one of her closest friends. El and Bradley had successfully named their siblings but Anisa wasn't allowed to watch her video as she had incorrectly guessed it would be her mum when her dad had made the video message. Only Nicola remained and she tentatively asked if it was Amber. The screen clicked black temporarily and Amber's face came on.

"Is this on?" she asked, tapping the camera slightly but she was given no audible answer, so she carried on regardless. "Well anyway Nicola here I am." She stretched her arms wide to announce her presence properly and Nicola laughed. Kurt silently hoped that this went well and wondered if they should leave her to watch alone. Everyone stayed anyway.

"I heard your message and thought it best I come on to tell you and put you out of your misery. I love you too you silly girl, of course I do. I guess it's hard to say knowing that everyone will hear this and you're probably watching this with all the housemates but I don't care. I think we upset Beau a little," she said laughing and coming a little closer to the camera. "I've got in touch with the police though and he won't be able to come near you. We have a lot over him don't we?" She laughed again. "Anyway enough about stupid men," she said, her laughter tinkling as she lifted her head slightly. "I really miss you Nic," she said, the name sounding strange to the housemates' ears, "I can't wait for you to come out and put everything right again in our apartment and make it feel like home again."

Kurt looked to Nicola and spotted the tears shining in her eyes and looked away, determined for her to have her privacy.

"I'm glad you've befriended that Kurt guy he seems really nice but make sure that Blaine is ok too," she said. It was unclear whether she remembered they would be watching too. "There's something a little lost about him," she said, as if she was pondering this and couldn't clearly describe it. Kurt looked at Blaine, who at the mention of his name looked very perplexed especially knowing someone on the outside had been so perceptive. "Anyhoo, remember that you're fabulous darling," she waved her arms dramatically, "And enjoy this for what it is. You've been amazing in there but I want less sadness and more the sassy Nicola I know and love." She winked to suggest even more mischief. "I love you, Nic." And the screen went black.

There was silence and Nicola had time to blink away her tears and smile at the faces staring back at her. She simply nodded and nothing needed to be said. It was a perfect video message. Kurt got up to make drinks and as he passed the sofa she sat on, he stroked along her shoulders and hair, causing her smile to widen.


	19. Chapter 19

**Warning for discussion of self-harm**.

* * *

Kurt woke up to a soothing twirl of fingers on his neck and shoulder, the gentlest of touches and a pair of lips soon started to cover the places fingers had travelled first. He sighed.

"Good morning beautiful," Blaine murmured against his skin as he felt Kurt stir.

"Good morning," Kurt sighed again, "This is the best way to wake up."

"Lying next to you proved to be too much temptation," Blaine said, the murmur of his voice causing vibrations along Kurt's skin. They were hidden under most of the covers but the tops of both their heads could be seen. The temptation to touch more, to go further hung around them like a haze and Blaine could feel himself harden. He begrudgingly took his lips from their desired position by Kurt's ear and let out a groan of frustration.

"How long do we have left in the house?" Blaine moaned. Kurt was still close enough so that when he chuckled Blaine could feel it against his chest.

"We're only half way through," Kurt said laughing. Looking at Kurt's flushed cheeks against the pillow, his skin warm and lined from the sheets, he looked so beautiful, Blaine's breath almost hitched. Kurt's eyes shone blue and clear and he smiled at the warm honey that was staring back at him. Blaine leaned in to kiss along his cheek and eventually captured his lips until he could take no more and he sat up abruptly.

"Blaine?"

"You're too beautiful," Blaine said sighing, "If I stay in bed any longer I don't think I'll be able to control myself." He could feel his fingers tingle with desire, he wanted to touch so much but he fisted them instead and placed them securely on his own knees.

"Why don't we go make breakfast?" Kurt asked sweetly, stroking along Blaine's back as he sat on the side of the bed. Blaine's eyes fluttered closed.

"Ok, but first I need to go to the bathroom." Kurt chuckled a little as Blaine practically hopped to the toilet. He waited for his own arousal to lessen before he padded to the kitchen.

He was a little surprised to see Bradley already up and nursing what appeared to be his second cup of coffee.

"You're up early," Kurt said, coming to the kitchen to pour his own drink.

"I have morning issues," Bradley said shamefully, his head down though Kurt could see the blush on his cheeks. "Faye doesn't even know what she does in the middle of the night."

No more needed to be said but Kurt smiled in understanding and nodded.

"We have the same issue," Kurt whispered, laughing with his back turned.

"You do?" Bradley said surprised. He'd never had any gay friends and had never thought too much about it all but it was nice to hear someone else had the same problem in the house and he wasn't a perve.

"Of course," Kurt said laughing at Bradley's expression. "We're two guys which makes it even worse."

They sat sipping coffee for a while, eating croissants and enjoying the silence until Kurt spoke.

"You and Faye have been getting on really well."

"Yeah she's awesome," Bradley said, his eyes instantly up to look at Kurt, his smile infectious. "I didn't think I'd make friends with a Christian let alone date one but here I am." He shrugged his shoulders as if to say he was done for but didn't mind. It would be a glorious way to die.

"It's strange dating in the house though isn't it?" Kurt asked, even the term 'dating' couldn't possibly describe their situation in the house. Never alone, always with the cameras on or housemates watching, Kurt had started to feel like it was all a show, nothing real.

"Yeah, we try to keep at least an inch apart at all times," Bradley said nodding his head in seriousness. "It helps that she's great to talk to. I mean she's already my best friend, I could talk to her for hours."

"I know, I've seen," Kurt said laughing.

"But she really listens too," Bradley said, excited that he could share Faye's awesome qualities with someone else. "We've spoken about everything and she already knows me so well. I know I'm not gonna have this much time on the outside to really talk to her, really listen. Dates are great and everything but they're too short. At least in here I can really talk to her and I can't help but love everything that comes out of her mouth."

Wow, Kurt thought, Bradley had it bad. He had to smile.

Blaine walked in then, his cheeks flush but now fully dressed, he looked like he had finally conquered something and was dapper Blaine again. Controlled, charming and sweet. He came up to Kurt in the kitchen and kissed him on the cheek. Kurt smiled but his eyes soon wandered to Bradley who was smirking slightly. He knew.

"Anyone fancy pancakes?" Kurt asked, his voice shaky.

"Yeah that'll be great," Bradley said still amused by the awkward situation. Blaine seemed completely oblivious and nodded in agreement. Pancakes would be awesome.

* * *

Later on that day they were asked to assemble on the sofas to hear what their new task would be. The black screen blinked awake so only the eye appeared.

"Good afternoon housemates," the voice said, "Today's task will require patience and as a reward, if you win the task, you will be allowed to budget and plan for a party for tomorrow night."

The housemates looked around and murmured their appreciation. Eyes on the screen again they listened to what was being asked of them.

"In pairs one of you will be tied in a strait jacket for 24 hours, your partner will have to do everything for you and help you with tasks that you might need assistance with." It seemed the voice was secretly laughing at the imagined situations. Kurt could only hope they could choose their partners.

"Please decide your partner now and Kurt may you get the jackets from the diary room."

Kurt looked quickly to Blaine, who nodded vehemently, as he collected the jackets. They definitely had to be partners. Faye paired with Bradley just as quickly and Nicola decided El would be her best choice as Anisa chose Heidi. Kurt returned with the jackets and as each pairing looked over the restricting item of clothing, it only just dawned on them how awful it would be to be so dependent on another person. No one wanted to wear it.

"I'll wear it Kurt," Blaine said confidently, "I know you'd hate it and I don't mind as long as you look after me." He winked and Kurt suddenly changed his mind.

"No I'll wear it," he said, "I think I need the challenge." Blaine was a little surprised but he nodded.

"There is no way I'm wearing that," El exclaimed shoving it at Nicola and she was so vehement that Nicola sighed.

"Ok fine," she said, looking over the offending item. Kurt looked curiously at El though and wondered what had made her so against it. Faye offered to wear the jacket and Heidi said she didn't mind. They were instructed by the television screen to start the process of tying the jacket on to the person wearing it and Blaine helped Kurt, kissing him sweetly on the cheek when he was finished.

"Are you sure you don't want me to wear it?" Blaine asked. Kurt shook his head.

"No I'm fine."

Talking on the sofa area proved to be acceptable though Kurt suddenly found the only thing he could thing of, as Blaine spoke to the room, was touching. Touching his hands, stroking his cheek, squeezing his waist. Not being able to use his hands made him itch to touch and he had never wanted something so much. Blaine seemed oblivious as he spoke, laughing at things Nicola was saying and Kurt found himself feeling like a child in need of attention. As Heidi was talking Kurt leant over to whisper in Blaine's ear.

"I really need the toilet," he hissed and Blaine's eyes widened. He hadn't thought of this situation. Blaine nodded.

"Back in a minute guys," Blaine said, ever the gentleman.

They made their way to the bathroom and looked at the cubicles, the only private area in the house. There were cameras in the bathroom area, mainly over the sinks and bath but Kurt knew their microphones would still be on so nothing could happen. He wiggled his fingers inside his jacket anyway.

Blaine closed the cubicle door behind them and looked down at Kurt's pants.

"How are we going to do this?" he whispered.

"You'll have to unzip me," Kurt said blushing that Blaine would be able to hear him go to the toilet. Romance was dead.

Blaine did as he was instructed, wrapping his arms around Kurt from behind, Kurt's back pressed against Blaine's chest. He unzipped him and gently took his cock out so Kurt could pee. Kurt was glad Blaine couldn't really see his face, he was mortified but Blaine's cheek was pressed against Kurt's and he could feel its warmth.

"Don't be embarrassed," Blaine said and after a while he could hear Kurt start to pee. Blaine dried him off and tucked him back in, zipping Kurt back up carefully. "We'll be doing this when we're old and grey I'm sure." Blaine chuckled.

Kurt turned slowly after flushing and looked at Blaine carefully.

"You think about that?" Kurt asked quietly, "You think about our future?"

"Of course," Blaine said, "I think about how we'll own a place in New York, have a dog for me and a cat for you, adopt two children and live out our dreams."

"What else do you think of?" Kurt whispered, his eyes shining at the pictures in his head.

"I think about how you'll make pancakes every morning with a pot of coffee while I'll make dinner and stroke your feet and we have to have a real fire so we can curl up beside it and…" He wasn't allowed to finish. Kurt captured his lips and Blaine sank into the kiss, a smile hovering over his lips.

"I so want to touch you at the moment," Kurt said moaning, wiggling his arms inside his jacket, his hands itching to escape. Blaine smiled.

"We have all the time in the world to touch," Blaine said, "But just because you can't touch me, doesn't mean I can't touch you." He winked and unlocked the cubicle door, holding onto Kurt's waist to lead him back to the sofa areas. Conversation continued but this time Blaine opened his arms wide so Kurt could wriggle in and his back was stroked and Kurt could feel the press of Blaine's lips on his hair.

Faye and Bradley made dinner a little later, Bradley wrapping his arms around her waist so he could be her hands. They laughed and Bradley pressed little kisses on her neck every so often.

"Urgh," Nicola moaned from her place on the sofa. Wrapped in her jacket she had never looked so frustrated. El laughed.

"Jealous?"

"No I just miss Amber," she said quietly. El nodded in understanding. She stretched because she could and Nicola looked over her arms in envy that she could move so easily. Her eyes alighted on white lines underneath her upper arms.

"What are those?" Nicola asked, her eyes full of concern but El acted like she'd been electrically shocked, her back suddenly rigid and her eyes full of panic.

"Nothing."

"That's not nothing," Nicola said. She eyed Faye and Bradley who were still in the kitchen, Anisa and Heidi lying on beach towels in the garden and Kurt and Blaine tucked together on the sofa on the opposite side, completely oblivious to their conversation. Nicola moved closer to El anyway. El hugged her arms to herself, looking crossly at her then walked to the bedroom. Kurt looked up from where his head was resting on Blaine's shoulder.

"Is she ok?" he asked.

Nicola shrugged and followed her to the bedroom.

"Don't you get a hint?" El said exasperated when she spotted Nicola had followed her, "Or do you need to use the toilet? Otherwise I know I need to help you but they didn't say I have to spend 24 hours with you."

Nicola said nothing, just sat crossed legged on the bed next to El's bed. She waited.

'What?" El said after a while, no hiding the annoyance in her voice. "Why are you here if you're not going to speak?"

"You'll tell me when you want to," Nicola said simply. El just huffed in annoyance. She looked at her after a while to work out if she could trust her. She decided she could and started to speak.

"I cut myself years ago, ok?" she said, "Nothing to worry about."

Nicola nodded, knowing there was more.

"And you don't now?" Nicola asked.

"Of course not, they're not fresh."

Nicola nodded again.

"Gosh you're infuriating," El said getting up but not leaving the room. "What do you want to know?"

"Why did you do it?"

El sat back down and sighed.

"I don't want to say on television although I doubt he'd be watching," she laughed without humour. A man then, Nicola thought, it was always a man.

"What did he do?"

"Something dreadful as I grew up," El said, leaving the idea hanging in Nicola's mind, nothing concrete but she could guess and the thought made her feel sick.

"Where is he now?" she said angrily.

"In jail," El said simply, no emotion in her voice. Nicola let the silence hang for a while.

Nicola understood the need to bite back a little control, to claw it back so there was at least something they couldn't take away from you. She sat on El's bed, coming closer so El could see more clearly. She couldn't reveal her own thin scar on one of her wrists, her arms struggling in the jacket but she told her nonetheless. El looked up in shock.

"But you're so fierce," she said in awe that even Nicola would struggle.

"Of course I am," Nicola said with a smile and a glint in her eye, "That doesn't mean I don't need something else."

"Why did you do it?"

"It was getting too much at home, my mum bordering on alcoholism, letting any old man touch her, anything to dull the pain of losing Dad. I couldn't bear to watch her stoop so low. She made me hate her and it was good to know that this is something I could have, something that I could do to make it all go away. I didn't have to think, I didn't have to miss Dad, I could just feel. I only did it once," she said. Her arms settled within her jacket.

"Why just once?" El said, knowing she hadn't been that brave. She had carried on too many times.

"Because," Nicola said, her eyes kind and knowing, "I knew if I carried on I wouldn't want to stop and I couldn't let them win. I knew I was worth way more than that, so I looked in the mirror, decided who I was to be and I was it."

El nodded her head in admiration. She had stopped years ago, had needed counselling but she had done it. She never referred to it, never let anyone that close and now glancing at the camera she knew she had revealed all to someone she didn't really think she would like, as well as the whole country. She took a deep breath.

"I guess having scars makes you human," she said to Nicola, who looked up and smiled.

"I think it does," Nicola said.

* * *

**A/N**: I hate begging for reviews but I'm a little bit worried about this chapter so let me know what you think? Thanks for reading!


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N**: Thank you so much for the lovely reviews for the last chapter – I was a just a little worried that I dealt with it insensitively so thank you so much. It makes writing so much nicer, you're stars! M rating applies here ;)

* * *

It was easier for Blaine to imagine a future for him and Kurt as he did everything for him, helped him in any way he could and was there by his side to touch and squeeze. After dinner, everyone completely full and most resting on the sofas, Kurt was lying back, his eyes closed and Blaine continued to watch him. When Kurt opened his eyes, he found Blaine looking, his eyes searching Kurt's face and biting his lower lip. The honey in his eyes made Kurt want to melt but he looked so lost that Kurt was instantly worried.

"What's wrong Blaine?" Kurt whispered.

Blaine shook his head slowly, biting his lip a little harder and Kurt glanced outside to find El and Nicola in the alcove smoking quietly.

"Let's go outside," Kurt said, "Get a blanket to lie on."

Blaine followed, spread the blanket and allowed Kurt to lie down carefully, his arms still encased so Blaine propped him up with pillows he had stolen from the sofa. His arms forced by his side and looking up expectantly, Kurt looked beautiful and helpless, the sun setting and causing a glow to appear on his face.

"Gosh you really are beautiful Kurt," Blaine whispered and Kurt smiled.

"You can't deflect like that," Kurt said laughing, "Tell me what's wrong."

"I meant that!" Blaine said indignantly, "You are beautiful and I look at you sometimes and," he shrugged, so beyond words that he hoped that Kurt would understand.

"I so wish I could touch you right now," Kurt whispered, closing his eyes in frustration. "So what is it?" he said, trying to change the subject to contain his arousal. Blaine started stroking the little skin that showed on his neck as he spoke.

"It was just something that Nicola said the other day, about trusting and telling people and I felt bad that I hadn't trusted you or told you how much you mean to me."

"There's more," Kurt said gently.

"Was Adam your first boyfriend?" Blaine asked and Kurt was a little surprised about the change of topic.

"First at college but I met someone briefly in my high school senior year. He sent me messages and we went on a few dates. It was nice to finally meet someone that was out and proud. I thought I wouldn't have that in high school but Chandler was sweet and complimentary. It fizzled out but we're still friends, still meet occasionally in New York." Blaine nodded.

"How did he make you feel?" Kurt quirked an eyebrow in question but answered anyway.

"Special, attractive," Kurt said, "He used to send me these dreadful puns about my ass and smile but they made me laugh and the attention was nice."

Blaine nodded and looked serious and Kurt's head had been buzzing with the 'why' of this conversation when he suddenly thought of Sebastian.

"That's why you let Sebastian do what he did," Kurt said, not really a question and Blaine closed his eyes in pain at what he had done and nodded.

"But why Blaine?" Kurt asked kindly, "You're worth way more than that. You could have anyone."

Blaine looked up in surprise, his mouth open.

"But that's just it," he said, sitting up in earnest, "I didn't think I was. You are the first guy that has been interested properly and I thought maybe it was a fluke that I was the only gay guy in here, maybe on the outside that would change. When Sebastian was interested I didn't really believe it but also wanted to test it all."

"To see if I really liked you?" Kurt asked a little hurt.

"No not really," Blaine said, "To see if we could go through anything and still make it. I know the outside will be tough and I couldn't really believe that anyone would be that interested. I wasn't expecting Sebastian to be so predatory." Kurt laughed a little.

"I don't get why your self-esteem is so low Blaine," Kurt said, "Have you seen you? You must be getting attention all the time at college."

Blaine thought about it for a moment.

"I guess I loved my music more than that so I rarely went out and when I did it was a little bit of a shock. One guy I'd seen around campus kept asking me on dates and when I eventually agreed we slept together on the first date and I never saw him again."

Kurt gasped a little and Blaine smiled at Kurt's kindness.

"Well I saw him around campus," Blaine said, "I mean he was still there at college but the strange thing was he never knew what he'd done. I mean he just thought it was ok to act like that. He hinted that we could do it again if I wanted but a relationship was never on his agenda and I knew if I mentioned it he would think I was crazy."

"It's not crazy to search for love Blaine," Kurt said, struggling to sit up without the use of his arms. Blaine helped.

"I know," Blaine said, "I guess I needed to know that that wasn't all I was capable of, that love isn't just about sex."

"And now?" Kurt asked.

"I know love can't be found there, that it takes more than that and even in the most crazy of places, you can find love." He looked around, glancing at the cameras and El and Nicola in the alcove as well as Faye and Bradley on the sofa. Love and friendship abounded here which made him smile.

* * *

Blaine had normally waited for Kurt inside the bedroom while he embarked on his rigorous skin sloughing regimen but without any hands Blaine had to help him. Waiting until everyone was completely finished in the bathroom, Blaine led him there and Kurt talked him through what needed to be applied and when. Kurt sat on the edge of the massive bathtub and closed his eyes as Blaine first cleaned his face with the cleanser, rubbing in circular motions with cotton wool. He let out a sigh as Blaine massaged him clean, his fingers soothing and Blaine took even longer so he could enjoy this for as long as possible. Blaine removed the cleanser and applied a toner. He massaged Kurt's favourite moisturiser into his cheeks and let his thumbs travel around the delicate skin under his eyes. Soon his fingers massaged around his ears and under his jaw and there was a little spot under Kurt's ear that as soon as it was touched caused Kurt to moan a little too loudly and open his eyes quickly, a little startled.

"Sorry," Kurt said, blushing furiously, "I must be a little sensitive there."

Blaine's eyes went a shade darker.

"You like it?" Blaine whispered, his fingers continuing to massage near his ears, making sure they were moisturised too.

Kurt closed his eyes and gasped.

"Blaine…." He moaned quietly, "You can't do that."

"But your face Kurt," he said, a moan in his own voice, "The sounds you make…"

He replaced his fingers with his lips and kissed slowly, humming in response, causing the vibrations to travel down Kurt's neck and drive him a little wild. He parted from him, desperately trying to calm his breathing. His eyes dark, his chest rising quickly, Blaine had never seen Kurt look so beautifully sexy. Kurt thought for a second then threw caution to the wind and begged Blaine to rip his microphone off.

"Kurt, you can't do that…." Blaine warned.

"Please Blaine," Kurt whined and Blaine did as he was told, discarding both microphones on the bathroom floor and dragging Kurt into the cubicle behind him. Blaine's eyes were wide as Kurt closed the door with his back and pressed against it so he was facing Blaine.

"I don't care Blaine," Kurt said, "What can they really do?"

Blaine would later blame the desperate hormones coursing through his body but he surged forward catching Kurt's lips in a fierce kiss against the door. Kurt moaned loudly because he could.

"You don't even know…" Blaine moaned by Kurt's ear as Kurt whimpered. He was so hard. "You don't even know how gorgeous you are, how perfect and you're mine," he growled and it caused Kurt to lurch forward, his cock pressed hard against Blaine's thigh.

"Yours," Kurt said loudly and Blaine furiously sucked on the little skin that was showing above the strait jacket to prove it. He aligned himself with Kurt and they rutted hard for a few minutes until their moans got louder.

"Fuck!" Kurt shouted, "I'm gonna come and I-" He gasped as he released, his eyes shut in pleasure and Blaine watched as he rutted harder and he came with a shout too.

Kurt sank back, leaning heavily on the door to avoid falling to the floor. He panted until he got his breath back.

"Fuck that was good," Blaine said, their breath slowly returning to normal, the mark on Kurt's neck now a furious red colour.

"I feel gross now though," Kurt said laughing and pulling a face. "I can't clean myself up."

"I'll have to do it for you," Blaine said winking and he lowered his hands to unbutton Kurt's pants and undo his zip. He lowered his pants and underwear so Kurt was completely naked apart from the strait jacket.

"I find this a little too sexy," Blaine said smirking, "Do you think I have a kink for mad men?"

"I hope not," Kurt said laughing, "Though if you do, just insult my outfits or remove my moisturiser and you'll find yourself faced with one!"

Blaine chuckled as he fell to his knees and at the sight alone, Kurt's cock tried to spring back to life. Kurt closed his eyes.

"What do you plan on doing?" Kurt asked, his voice a tremble on his lips.

"We don't have any water here," Blaine said, making a show of looking around their cramped surroundings, "I guess I'll have to lick you clean myself." He attempted to pretend that this was a hardship but his darkened eyes that gazed up at Kurt, with his eyelashes fanning his face beautifully, his mouth in an innocent bow, he failed. Kurt moaned again.

"Fuck you look so good down there," Kurt said, his back hitting the door again as if it might tether him.

"I think I was born to suck cock," Blaine whispered, his lips now ghosting along the soft skin of Kurt, who was getting harder as he spoke.

Kurt moaned loudly.

"I need to clean you up," Blaine said and he gently licked all around Kurt's cock, sucking his balls and any mess he could find, lovingly, teasingly slowly and he hummed as if this was all in a day's work and his greatest vocation. Blaine sat back and admired his work.

"Blaine…." Kurt whined as he looked down, "Don't stop, fuck never stop."

Blaine smirked.

"Your wish is my command my good sir." And he took Kurt fully into his mouth, enjoying the sounds coming out of Kurt's mouth. He sucked like he was indeed born for this very job and Kurt moaned in response. Blaine quickly undid his pants with his other hand and grabbed himself roughly.

"Oh fuck, I'm gonna come again," Kurt moaned, so desperate to keep this going and chase the feeling but he came with a shout, his body finally failing in keeping him fully upright. His legs gave way slightly but Blaine propped him up and Kurt noticed that Blaine was still hard.

"Let me change that situation," Kurt said nodding to his obvious problem and Blaine went against the door and Kurt knelt down.

"Oh god, Kurt," he moaned, "I won't last, I want to last."

Kurt kept changing the rhythm of his tongue, teasing, licking slowly, then fully taking him and swirling his tongue over the head. He went a little lower, lifted Blaine's legs so they rested on his shoulders and he licked his hole, causing Blaine to shout loudly and without further touch, he came with his breath hitching in pleasure.

"Fuck," he said, as soon as his feet were fully on the ground. "Imagine what that's going to be like when you have your hands free."

Kurt laughed.

"I thought I wanted to touch you before but that was beautiful torture."

Blaine dressed Kurt and himself again and led them out of the bathroom. He had placed their microphones back on but there was silence from the room when they returned, which was ominous. Everyone had apparently gone to bed so Blaine poured them drinks and just as they were sat in the sofa area, about to start a conversation, the voice spoke.

"Will Blaine and Kurt please come into the diary room?"


	21. Chapter 21

Blaine looked at Kurt and visibly gulped, the voice sounded devoid of emotion giving the impression they were completely screwed. Kurt took a deep breath and started the long walk of shame to the diary room.

Blaine followed dutifully and found himself looking around the diary room in search of a new chair. The big red chair, though wide and open didn't seat two people comfortably so Blaine sat in front, too near the camera and feeling under scrutiny. The voice kept them waiting.

"Blaine and Kurt you have broken one of our rules this afternoon. You both need to have your microphones on at all times. As a punishment everyone in the house will be up for eviction this week, everyone will be facing the public vote."

Kurt gasped.

"What?" Blaine said a little too loudly, "You can't do that! It's not fair!"

The voice ignored Blaine's outcry.

"You will tell the other housemates once they are assembled in the seated area. You may leave the diary room unless there is anything you would like to say?"

Blaine opened his mouth to complain again but thought better of it and closed his mouth. It seemed hopeless.

"What will be shown on television? What will everyone see?" Kurt asked quietly, his shame showing on his face.

The voice paused a little too long, driving Kurt and Blaine a little lower.

"Without microphones and cameras nothing is known about what happened behind the door of the cubicle," the voice said simply. "You may now leave the diary room."

Kurt breathed a little easier as he left but Blaine's head was down and his eyes apparently searching for answers and ways of rectifying the situation. The housemates were going to hate them.

As soon as the diary room door closed behind them they looked at each other, unspoken questions asked between them and Blaine nodded imperceptively, a silent way of establishing they were in this together. Kurt walked into the kitchen to continue to drink his coffee, a few minutes of peace before the outcry started and explanations were necessary. He had seemed to forget he was encased in his strait jacket and Blaine came alongside him to help him drink it.

Heidi came out into the living area first, her baby pink pyjama bottoms slightly too tight for her bigger frame but she looked so cute with her pigtails, her arms encased in the jacket that Kurt and Blaine could only smile. "Morning," she mumbled and Blaine dutifully poured her a mug of coffee. She sat on the sofas, her knees drawn up as close as the jacket allowed her chest and Blaine gave her sips of her drink every so ofte. She took a few sips before she noticed Blaine and Kurt were so quiet.

"What's wrong?" she said, looking between the both of them.

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other, deciding whether to share what they were worried about.

"We're in trouble," Kurt started, "We did something stupid and got punished." He looked so sad and lost that Blaine could only remind him he was equally to blame by rubbing his jacketed arm slowly.

"Ooh what did you do?" Heidi said eagerly, her eyes wide and her posture drawn forward.

"Something silly in the bathroom," Blaine said, "But the punishment isn't just for us," he said quietly as if he could pretend that part didn't exist.

"What do you mean?"

"We're all up for eviction," Kurt said, he looked down, he couldn't bear the thought of anger crossing her face.

There was a long pause and in the end Kurt looked up to see Heidi nodding in understanding.

"But what did you do?" she asked again.

"You don't care about the eviction?" Blaine asked, incredulously.

"Well it was bound to come eventually, I mean everyone in here will face eviction at some point. At least this way it's interesting," she shrugged.

Blaine couldn't believe anyone could be that understanding and accepting.

"Please tell me what you did though," she begged and Kurt laughed.

"We can't," he said, "I think you'll have to guess but we did take our microphones off."

Heidi thought it over and it was comical to watch her face change as she realised what they meant. She ended the thought with her mouth wide open and her eyes incredulous. Nicola wandered in at this moment.

"What has Heidi looking like a guppy fish?" she asked the boys as she plonked herself on the sofa.

"Just something naughty we did," Blaine said, "We need to get everyone assembled in the living area."

Nicola stood, looking from Blaine to Kurt realising they weren't going to tell her anymore, so she shouted at everyone in the bedroom until they almost sleep-walked out of their beds and sat down on the sofas.

After a while a few just looked angry that they had been woken up so unceremoniously without anyone telling them why.

"Well my little hobbit," Nicola said, voicing her annoyance, "What did you and Kurt do that was so naughty?" She looked like she thought they were a little pathetic, her idea of naughty so different to theirs.

"We can't say," Kurt said, "But it involved taking our microphones off."

Nicola started sniggering under her breath, giving Kurt and Blaine the idea that she knew exactly what they had done. Faye just looked confused.

"We were sent to the diary room, thought we might get a punishment but they said something far worse," Blaine continued, "Everyone is to be punished for what we did."

"What is it?" Anisa asked.

"We're all up for eviction this week," Blaine said.

Kurt followed the statement with his profuse apologies, which Blaine echoed.

"We never dreamt they would do that," Kurt said, "We feel really bad."

There was silence. Looking at the faces staring at them on the sofas, Kurt realised that not everyone was going to be as understanding as Heidi. Nicola still looked like she was trying to hold in her laughter and Faye still looked confused. Bradley, El and Anisa looked annoyed and weren't saying anything.

"Well that sort of equals out what I did to you then," Anisa said, getting up, her face thunder.

"I'm sorry," Kurt said pathetically as she walked away.

"Forget it Kurt," she said, "We'll see who the public favour by the end of the week and I'm hoping it'll be a double eviction this week." She made a point of giving Blaine and Kurt a heated stare as she went to the bedroom, back to bed.

There was a pained silence, Blaine and Kurt feeling they deserved her anger and no one really wanting to let them off the hook.

"Just forget it my little gay cuties," Nicola said, hating the tension, "She's only worried because she'll probably go this week. There's no way, if the public saw what I think they saw, that they'll evict either of you."

It was strange really how this was the first Blaine had realised his family might have seen or understood what had gone on behind the cubicle door. His face flushed red.

"We're all tools in the grand scheme of things," she said, "All destined to be played by the producers hands."

The rest of the housemates went off either returning to bed or making breakfast, no one really letting Blaine and Kurt off the hook just yet.

* * *

In the shock and anger of a very public whole house nomination everyone had forgotten that they had finished a task and had yet to hear the result. They were allowed to finally remove their jackets and eventually asked to sit in the living area.

"Housemates," the voice said, "Everyone that had a strait jacket wore it for 24 hours and the remaining members of the house ensured they were well looked after." Nicola sniggered again at that comment, her laughter directed at a blushing Blaine and Kurt. "As you succeeded in the task, you will be allowed to budget and plan for a party tonight. Anisa would you please enter the diary room to accept the list of food and drink you may purchase for your party."

Anisa did as instructed and eagerly brought the list out where the others started planning for their party. There seemed a general consensus that if this was to be someone's final week they would enjoy it immensely and go out with a bang. Blaine and Kurt hung back a little, determined to let the others plan until there was a discussion about what entertainment to purchase. Bradley and El wanted a DJ set whereas Heidi and Faye wanted to rent limitless movies. Faye turned to Kurt and Blaine.

"What do you think?" she asked them.

Kurt looked a little shocked at being asked, at being forgiven so easily.

"Oh I don't mind," he said, "I mean whatever the majority vote is fine for us."

"No really guys," Faye continued, smiling to show she meant it. "We can't decide, let us know what you'd prefer."

Blaine looked at Kurt as if he was considering giving his opinion. Kurt shook his head.

"Oh really?" Nicola said, clearly exasperated. "Just tell us, I mean you're forgiven already. Stop being pathetic."

Kurt looked at Anisa, who shrugged when Faye smiled warmly along with Heidi.

"Ok, well I'd prefer a DJ system," Kurt said, "Blaine?"  
"Yeah I think the same," Blaine said.

"Good, now let's plan the music," Nicola said.

* * *

As Anisa, Heidi and Nicola were engrossed in planning and decorating for the party, El escaped to the alcove for a quick cigarette and although Kurt wasn't sure if he would be welcome, he hovered by the wooden bench.

"Sit down," El said, "I can't resist those blue piercing eyes, you look too much like Pinocchio." Kurt laughed and took a seat.

"Sorry," he said.

"Yeah we know," she said smiling sadly, "I mean we know that you didn't intend for everyone to be punished, it's just the show being mean."

"Well we really are sorry."

"I know. Anisa will come round soon enough."

"You've been a little quiet recently," Kurt said after a while, the smoke from El's cigarette hovering just above their heads.

"I guess it's a little strange in here and I'm sometimes reminded of what life was like before I came into the house. I think I'm doing pretty well now actually." Kurt smiled warmly. "I think we all just need a little party. A way to ease the tension and remind us we're here to have fun."

Kurt nodded, looking through the French windows to see Blaine laughing with Nicola and realised that everyone in the house had grown up and discovered things about the outside world that maybe weren't so nice after all.

"Yeah, I think that's definitely what we need."

* * *

And party they did. Blaine had selected a very top 40 playlist on the DJ system and drinks flowed. Someone had created a strange punch and Kurt wasn't sure what it was made of, though it was red in colour. Dancing and laughter, as well as loud singing, filled the air and it seemed everyone had forgotten Blaine and Kurt's indiscretion. They were apparently forgiven.

"Blaine dance with me," a much more mellow Kurt shouted as Nicola was gyrating against Blaine's leg. Nicola scowled slightly.

"You'll get a chance later," Kurt said trying to placate her.

"I want to get my gay on too," she slurred, the wine easily going to her head. She started to grind against Kurt's leg as he yelped in surprise but Blaine went up behind her and moved his hips, avoiding touching her in anyway.

"Oh you boys are no fun," she moaned, walking away to find someone who might dance properly.

"Good, I have you all to myself," Blaine said smiling seductively and Kurt laughed, relaxing into the new hold Blaine had over him.

"Are you comfortable?" Blaine slurred. Kurt nodded and closed his eyes.

Blaine's fingers curled around Kurt's hips, his thumbs feeling along the soft skin at the top of his waistband. Kurt's head rolled back and he visibly relaxed; allowing Blaine to guide them together in time to the slow beat of a new song. They came closer and the warmth of the room seemed to increase as Blaine pressed his lips against Kurt's ear and started to whisper the song as the words started.

_Tell me what you want_

_I'll be whatever you want_

_I'll be your lover_

_You're the drug up in my head_

_You're the ghost up in my bed_

_There's no other_

_Tell me what you will_

_I'll do whatever you will_

_And tell no other_

_You're the song stuck in my head_

_You're the ghost here in my bed_

_There's no other_

And fuck, this song does something to Kurt who moans loudly, the noise muffled by the music. He doesn't want to forget the way Blaine feels against him – solid and warm, with his smooth hands carrying out the promise on his lips.

_Let me take you there _

_Cross the floor like Fred Astaire _

_No other, like your lover_

_Keep you up all night _

_Let me keep you up all night _

_No other, like your lover_

And Blaine starts to spin Kurt in his arms and dips him backwards, taking the opportunity to kiss him in the style of all great Hollywood romances. Kurt feels his breath leave his lungs.

_Underneath your skin _

_Is where our story must begin _

_Here under the covers _

_Aim to sychronise_

_Looking for the signal in your eyes _

_Now we are lovers_

_Tell me what you want _

_Tell me that's exactly what I want _

_To be your lover _

_You're the drug here in my vein _

_Make a brother go insane _

_There's no other_

_Let me take you there _

_Cross the floor like Fred Astaire_

_No other, like your lover_

_Keep you up all night _

_Let me keep you up all night _

_No other, like your lover_

Blaine dips him again, this time nibbling slightly on the pale skin of Kurt's neck and making him gasp. He vaguely hears Nicola laughing and whooping, something about 'getting some' but nothing is understood until Blaine repeats the final words of the song by his ear.

_When you need a hand_

_I'll understand_

They come out of the song, a little dazed and confused and Kurt gulps, not really understanding what he just felt but suddenly aware of the other housemates. They carry on dancing but all eyes are on Kurt and Blaine and Nicola continues to laugh.

"I'd never thought I'd say this but that was really hot," she beamed at them. "You need more drink."

Kurt gulped again, her grin making him feel a little light-headed or that may be the alcohol and she seems to have a plan but he soon has a warm hand wrapped around his waist and he is tucked into Blaine's side and guided to the kitchen where some other concoction is given to him in a posh glass.

The night is young but he's not sure what else will be in store.

* * *

**Song quoted**:

'Fred Astaire' by Mr Hudson.


End file.
